Llamando al Destino
by KaguraRuki
Summary: El destino tiene su manera de unir a las personas, un celular perdido, una llamada desconocida, un juego donde Rukia debe adivinar la identidad del chico que la llama todos los días a medida que va comenzando a tener nuevos sentimientos que la involucran en una relación poco usual...Un chico con un amor a primera vista y un pasado triste que lo atormenta. Podrán ser felices? D
1. El celular Perdido

**HOLA A TODOS. AQUI LES TRAIGO MI PRIMER FANFIC SOBRE ICHIRUKI, ESPERO LES GUSTE LA VERDAD LO HICE BASANDOME EN UN SUEÑO QUE TUVE JEJEJEJ XD. ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN **

**QUE VIVA EL IHCIRUKI!**

**Capítulo 1 – El Celular Perdido**

-¡Rukia-chan! Aquí estas, estuve buscándote durante la ceremonia de bienvenida. ¡Te extrañe mucho durante todo este tiempo! – dijo una chica de cabello naranja mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga.

-Orihime, pero si solo han sido tres semanas desde que nos vimos-

-Para mí fue mucho más tiempo, además necesito hablar contigo algo supremamente importante- Orihime puso una cara repentinamente seria, lo cual sorprendió bastante a Rukia ya que su amiga pocas veces se tomaba algo realmente en serio.

-¿Que paso? ¿Es algo grave?-

-Pues no es grave más bien, algo muy importante, veras…-

-¡Hime-chan!- dijo una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y corto con gafas rojas que se lanzó repentinamente sobre Orihime para abrazarla desde atrás agarrando su cadera.

-¡Ahhh, Chizuru-san! ¿Qué haces?-

-Hime-chan no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, vaya veo que has crecido bastante estas vacaciones- decía Chizuru mientras comenzaba a manosear los pechos de su víctima.

-¡Suéltala, ahora mismo pervertida!- dijo una chica de cabello negro largo mientras la golpeaba a lanzándola a un lado

-Tatsuki, no me apartes de mí princesa, no ves que es nuestro gran encuentro después de un enorme y doloroso tiempo separadas?- dijo Chizuru tratando de levantarse del suelo

-Que encuentro ni que nada, aléjate de ella o te va a ir peor- ante la advertencia Chizuru salió corriendo rápidamente y se escondió detrás de los árboles para observar de lejos.

-Vaya no tiene arreglo- dijo Tatsuki mientras miraba a los arboles con una mirada amenazante- Hola chicas como han estado?- dijo mientras abrazaba a Rukia y Orihime

-Muy bien Tatsuki-chan. Por cierto estaba a punto de contarle algo muy importante a Rukia-chan y también quiero que tú lo escuches-

-¿Dime que sucedió?-

-Bueno veras…-

-¡TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DIRIJANSE DE INMEDIATO A SUS SALONES DE CLASE!-

-Ustedes chichas no se queden ahí hablando, muévanse a su salones, DE INMEDIATO!- dijo la profesora Kinomoto dirigiendo su parlante hacia las tres chicas.

-Cuéntanos mas tarde Orihime, no comencemos el año escolar con un castigo-

-Está bien Rukia-chan, por cierto ya vieron que estamos juntas de nuevo?-

-Si eso vi hace poco, me alegre mucho-

-Yo también, en especial porque así podre protegerlas de la pervertida esa de Chizuru-

-Ya, ya Tatsuki-chan, no seas tan dura con ella. Solo me abraza de vez en cuando-

-Eres demasiado inocente Orihime, debes entender lo que ella en realidad quiere de ti-

-Jejejeje, Gommen Tatsuki-chan, no soy buena percibiendo lo que otros piensan y quieren, tal vez por eso estoy tan confundida ahora- Orihime terminó la frase hablando bajo y luego suspiro mientras caminaba con mucha desgana al salón, casi arrastrando los pies.

Rukia y Tatsuki se miraron con cara de preocupación era poco usual ver a su amiga en un estado como ese, algo serio debía estar pasando.

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente, en el momento que llego el descanso no tuvieron tiempo de hablar del asunto que las tenía preocupadas a todas debido a algunas de las chicas del segundo año, aproximadamente 20 se sentaron, con ellas en la azotea de la escuela para hablar de los chicos de los diferentes cursos.

-Bueno y que me dicen de Usui-kun?-

Un murmullo colectivo sonó inmediatamente, era obvio que todas las chicas se morían por el chico nuevo del curso 2-B.

-Cuando lo vi esta mañana en la ceremonia de bienvenida no podía creerlo, es demasiado guapo, es como un sueño hecho realidad-

-Cierto, además escuche que tienen una gran personalidad, al menos eso me contaron las chicas de su salón, fue muy amable con todos-

-Dios a escuchado mis plegarias, por fin ha llegado un chico guapo que ilumine nuestros días en esta escuela en decadencia-

-Vamos Sakura-chan, no digas eso, hay otros chicos que valen la pena-

-Todos son un montón de perdedores, tienen una cosa buena entre mil defectos, ninguno vale la pena-

-Pues yo creo que Renji-kun del 2-C es una buena elección-

De nuevo sonó el murmullo colectivo y todas posaron sus miradas en Rukia a la espera de un comentario

-¿Qué? ¿Porque todas me miran?...Ya tienen muy claro, que el solo mi amigo de la infancia, es como un hermano para mí-

-Sí, eso lo sabemos todas. Queremos que nos digas que tan buen partido es. Al menos físicamente no está nada mal, eso lo comprobamos el año pasado durante el viaje a las aguas termales.

Claro cómo olvidarlo. El año pasado el grupo de chicas locas en busca de nuevas presas había encontrado la forma de espiar a los chicos durante su viaje a las aguas termales. Aquello le había parecido totalmente fuera de lugar a Rukia, teniendo en cuenta que por lo general debía ser al revés, en especial ante el hecho de que muchas habían conseguido tomar fotografías de la mayoría de los chicos como dios los trajo al mundo, pasaron toda la noche viendo las fotos entre todas y calificando quien estaba mejor, Renji había sido seleccionado como uno de los más HOT de todos.

-Pues es una gran persona, puede que sea algo brusco y orgulloso, pero es amable, atento, disciplinado, fuerte y siempre está dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que más pueda- mientras decía esto, todas las chicas escuchaban atentamente, incluso algunas tomaban nota de la descripción recién hecha.

-Bueno pues yo creo que Ishida-kun también es buena elección-

-¿Ese cuatro ojos? Pero si es demasiado serio y amargado-

-Tienes razón es un aguafiestas, nunca en la vida saldría con alguien como el- mientras todas expresaban su acuerdo ante los comentarios, Orihime se encontraba mirando al suelo con sus puños bien apretados, pareciera que estaba a punto de saltar y salir corriendo.

-¡No digan eso de Ishida-kun!, él es en realidad una persona amable que se preocupa por los otros, es un chico muy sensible, responsable y fuerte que siempre te protegerá- dijo Orihime con la cara repentinamente roja mientras hablaba rápida y atropelladamente

Silencio. Todas las chicas miraban atentamente a Orihime que acaba de darse su cuenta de su comentario había sido escuchado por todas, comenzó a mirar de un lado para otro lado intentado huir de la mirada inquisitoria de las otras chicas.

-Orihime-san te gusta Ishida-kun?-

-¿Ehhhh… Pero que dices Momo-chan, como se te ocurre?-

-Bueno, pues pareciera que te gusta y mucho-

-No no no, entendieron mal lo que dije, solo quería hacerles caer en cuenta que no es tan malo como creen-

Silencio. Todas continuaban mirando a Orihime muy poco convencidas de su explicación.

-Bueno hay muchos otros chicos como Mizuiro-kun, Keigo-kun, Ogami-kun, Tsubaki-kun- De nuevo comenzó el bullicio lleno de comentarios respecto a los recién mencionados y otros chicos que faltaban en la lista.

-Vaya estas chicas están completamente locas-

-Tatsuki-chan, no digas eso, es solo que estamos en la flor de nuestra juventud y es importante vivir una historia de amor apasionante durante su época de preparatoria, de lo contrario sería algo bastante triste-

-Pues vayan y vivan su historia apasionante, pero no sigan cuchichiando aquí arriba todos los descansos-

-Es que aún no hemos podido elegir a alguien, los único chicos decentes que habían ya consiguieron novia el año pasado-

-¡Si se hubieran dedicado a hacer lo que tenían que hacer en lugar de andar chismorreando ya tendrían novio!-

-Eres de lo peor Tatsuki, no tienes moral para decir nada, ni siquiera tienes novio!-

-Pues no me interesa en realidad, no me hace falta- dijo mientras se colocaba de pie ya evidentemente molesta porque sabía lo venía después; comentarios acerca de su falta de feminidad, lo cual no soportaba así que comenzó a alistarse para repartir unos cuantos golpes cuando una chica intervino.

-Bueno pues en realidad además del chico nuevo hay otro que vale la pena- Todas miraron inmediatamente a Houki-san sabiendo a quien iba a mencionar a continuación

-Ya saben Kurosaki-kun-

-Houki, ya sabes que él no está a nuestro alcance, además parece que no está interesado en las chicas-

-¿Te refieres a que es Homosexual?-

-No lo sé, pero nunca ha mostrado interés por ninguna de las chicas, además se mantiene totalmente alejado de todas las personas únicamente habla con Sado, Ichida, Mizuiro y Keigo-kun-

-Es cierto, el año pasado estuve en el mismo salón que él, es muy apático, nunca le hablaba a nadie por más que insistieras-

-A mí me da miedo, su cabello es bastante extraño, le da apariencia de delincuente-

-Yo escuche que SI ERA UN delincuente. Lo han visto involucrado en varias peleas alrededor de la ciudad-

-Claro, por eso el año pasado mantenía lleno de golpes y falto varios dias a clase-

-Puede que sea muy guapo, pero su actitud y fama lo arruina todo-

-Cierto nadie se involucraría con el-

-Bueno en realidad a él ni siquiera le gustan las mujeres-

-Nadie conoce su casa, seguro que es pobre y vive solo en algún cuarto alquilado-

-A mí me contaron que forma parte de una secta, no sé de qué tipo pero parece ser algo peligroso-

-Seguro es brujería-

-Yo el otro día vi como Ishida le entregaba una bolsa que contenía dos muñecas de trapo hechas a mano, seguro eran para hacer BUDU!-

-¡YA CALLESEN TODAS! Estoy cansada de escuchar sus estupideces, ni siquiera saben porque cosas a tenido que pasar para ser así, ni si todo lo que dicen es cierto!- Tatsuki estaba de pie realmente enfadada, mirando a todas con ojos amenazantes que lanzaban una clara de advertencia de que debían retirarse inmediatamente para evitar una muerte anunciada.

Lentamente las chicas comenzaron a irse en medio de murmullos bajos acerca del tema y de miradas frías que se lanzaban hacia Tatsuki.

-Tatsuki-chan, me alegro que las echaras. No me gustan los comentarios que saben-

-Orihime, esas son unas estúpidas de primera, no hacen más que sacar chismes de otros porque viven muy aburridas con sus propias vidas-

Durante toda la conversación Rukia estuvo mirando hacia el patio donde habían unos árboles de Sakura que estaban cerca de la época de su florecimiento, seguro que sería muy hermoso, tenía que venir a obsérvalo con sus amigas. Quería ignorar los comentarios de aquellas chicas superficiales que venían cada descanso a arrebatarle su espacio de paz y tranquilidad con sus amigas desde el año pasado.

Muchas de las cosas que decían eran irritantes y egoístas, ¿Cómo era posible que juzgaran así a las personas?, creían que Renji era un mal chico, si no hubiera sido por ella probablemente aun pensarían que era un delincuente, al igual que Kurosaki-kun; ese chico sí que se había llevado la peor parte, habían demasiadas acusaciones en su contra, aunque no sabía si eran ciertas o no, es más ni si quiera recordaba claramente aquel chico, solo sabía mantenía solo y era difícil encontrarlo así que lo había visto si mucho dos veces el año pasado, solo recordaba que tenía un color de pelo realmente llamativo, un naranja muy vivo, casi como el atardecer, lo cual le traía un recuerdo al mente, pero era demasiado confuso.

-¿Rukia, me estas escuchando?-

-Perdona Tatsuki, que dijiste?-

-Orihime nos iba a contar lo de esta mañana-

-Ahh cierto, perdona estaba un poco ida-

-No te preocupes Rukia-chan. Bueno chicas verán, como ya saben durante las vacaciones fui a la playa con mi hermano nos quedamos unos días en un hotel mientras paseábamos, al segundo día del viaje quise ir de compras pero como mi hermano estaba dormido decidí ir sola. Estuve en muchas tiendas viendo cosas muy bonitas, cuando me di cuenta de la hora ya era muy tarde y la verdad no recordaba muy bien como regresar al hotel y tampoco tenía dinero para pedir un taxi-

-No me digas que te hicieron algo Orihime, ya te he dicho que no seas tan descuidada-

-Espera Tatsuki-chan no te adelantes, bueno aunque en realidad si me atacaron-

-¡¿QUE?!-

-Calma chicas, no me sucedió nada, déjenme les cuento toda la historia-

-Está bien, sigue-

-Bueno como les decía no sabía bien donde estaba y a pesar de las indicaciones no conseguía llegar al Hotel, ya era tarde y comencé a angustiarme así que no me fije muy bien por donde caminaba, para cuando me di cuenta estaba en una calle bastante solitaria. Entonces sentí que alguien me seguía y al voltearme vi a un hombre que me seguía, al darse cuenta que lo había visto comenzó a correr hacia mí, tuve un mal presentimiento y comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude hasta que vi una tienda que aún se encontraba abierta, corrí con todas mis esfuerzas muerta del miedo pero cuando estaba cerca de una tienda a la cual iba a entrar el hombre me alcanzo y me arrastro a un callejón- la voz de Orhimine era realmente monótona mientras que su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza y dolor mientras continuaba contando.

-No se imaginan lo aterrada que estaba, trate de golpearlo como me enseñaste Tatsuki-chan, pero simplemente no podía recordar nada, el hombre me tapo la boca y me puso un cuchillo en mi cuello y me dijo que si no me quedaba quieta me iba matar, entonces me arrojo al suelo y se puso encima mío, sentía su respiración justo en mi cuello mientras comenzaba a oler mi cabello y tocar mi bruscamente mi pecho, ahí comencé a llorar, ya estaba convencida de que me iba a violar. En el momento en el que iba meter una de sus manos debajo de mi falda, alguien lo golpeo en la cabeza y callo inconsciente a mi lado- Orihime levanto mirada hacia sus amigas con una repentina pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Estaba aterrada no paraba de llorar, ni siquiera pude pararme del suelo y en ese momento un chico me ayudo a ponerme de pie, trato de calmarme mientras me abrazaba, a pesar de que no sabía quién era me agarre fuertemente a él no lo solté mientras llamaba a la policía y una vez que hubieron llegado él tuvo que sacarme de ahí cargada porque mis piernas no reaccionaban. Cuando llegamos a la estación de Policía para dar el testimonio, estaba más calmada y finalmente pude separarme un poco de él y mirar su cara, y bueno resulto ser… Ishida-kun-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Tatsuki y Rukia al unisonido

-Si era él, fue realmente amable, estuvo conmigo toda la noche hasta que llego mi hermano e incluso después quiso quedarse, pero mi hermano le dio las gracias y le dijo que no era necesario, así que se fue; sin embargo luego al siguiente día fue a buscarme al Hotel para saber cómo había seguido y salimos a comer y bueno pues después otra vez y así nos hemos estado viendo durante las vacaciones….-

Silencio. Ambas chicas habían quedado sorprendidas ante aquella historia. Era horrible lo que le había pasado a Orihime y a la vez sorprendente que entre todas las personas haya sido Ishida el que la había salvado, pero era todavía más increíble que se encontraban saliendo y por lo que su amiga había dicho hace unos momentos parecía que estaba enamorada de él.

-Ohhhh Orihime que horrible- dijo Tatsuki mientas la abrazaba

-Lo fue Tatsuki-chan, pero al menos así conocí a Ishida-kun, nunca había hablado con él en la escuela porque se veía demasiado serio, pero resultado ser alguien maravilloso-

-Entonces lo quieres cierto?- pregunto Rukia, aunque era más una confirmación que una pregunta

-Creo que sí, no lose-

-¿Porque?-

-Es que yo no sé bien lo que siento, estoy bastante confundida, y él no me ha dicho nada solo salimos de vez en cuando, no se en realidad que piensa-

-Orihime seguramente no te dice nada porque no quiere presionarte, él sabe que eres una chica pura e inocente, así que no quiere que te alejes de el-

-Eso crees Tatsuki-chan?-

-Bueno no estoy del todo segura, pero si creo que es, porque no hablas con él?-

-No puedo, no sé cómo hacerlo-

-No te preocupes Orihime, simplemente dile lo que tengas en tu corazón, dile todo lo que piensas-

-Pero Rukia-chan y si yo he malinterpretado las cosas y el solo está siendo amable conmigo?-

-No creo que sea eso, no saldría contigo tanto por pura amabilidad-

-Rukia tiene razón Orihime, debes hablar con el-

-Muy bien lo hare!- Orihime sonaba animada de nuevo, lo cual alivio a sus amigas, luego de abrazarse sonó la campana que daba por finalizado su descanso así que volvieron a sus aulas de estudio.

Cuando terminaron las clases se dirigieron a la Biblioteca para acompañar a Orihime que quería sacar unos libros de cocina, lo cual no tenía sentido porque siempre terminaba cambiando las recetas y transformándolas en comidas bastante extrañas.

Tatsuki y Oriihme comenzaron a examinar varios libros, mientras hacían esto Rukia tomo uno al azar y se sentó en una de las mesas que estaba al lado de la ventana, comenzó a leer el libro que en realidad era poco interesante, cuando se dio por vencida con el libro miro a sus amigas que aun decidían que libros llevar así que coloco su cabeza en la mesa y cerró los ojos para dormir un poco, unos pocos minutos después una repentina sensación de que había alguien que la miraba de forma intensa se apodero de ella e hizo que abriera los ojos y mirara de un lado a otro, pero no había nadie en la biblioteca a parte de sus amigas que se encontraban ya haciendo registrar los libros, así que se levantó cogió su bolso y fue hacia la salida para irse a casa junto a sus amigas.

Ese mismo día por la noche Rukia Kuchiki acaba de tomarse una ducha y se disponía a realizar los deberes que le habían dejado, los cuales en realidad eran pocos, de repente recordó que debía llamar a Orihime para pedirle que le llevara los mangas Shojo que le había prestado antes de las vacaciones, entonces comenzó a buscar sus celular. Busco por todo su cuarto, luego bajo a la sala y comenzó a levantar todo lo que veía, no estaba, su celular había desparecido.

Justo en ese momento apareció su hermano Byakuya en la sala mirándola preocupado. Era un hombre de unos 30 años aproximadamente, cabello negro, ojos negros y piel blanca, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que en serio era familiar de Rukia, pero en realidad era el esposo de su hermana, la cual había fallecido hacia un año, como no tenía más familiares porque sus padres habían muerto cuando era pequeña en un accidente, la única familia de Rukia era Byakuya.

-Rukia, que es lo que tanto buscas-

-Onii-san, no encuentro mi celular, creo que lo perdí-

-¿Recuerdas cuál fue la última vez que lo usaste?-

-Pues esta mañana cuando te llamo para avisarte que había llegado a la escuela, recuerdo que luego lo guarde en mi bolso y no lo use más-

-Tal vez se haya caído de tu bolso, en la escuela quizá-

-Mmmm, de pronto, mañana preguntare si alguien lo cogió-

-Bueno Rukia entonces siéntate a comer, la cena esta lista-

-Si Hermano-

Una vez hubo terminado la cena Rukia subió a su cuarto para hacer los deberes, pero primero llamo a Orihime por el teléfono fijo para recordarle sobre los mangas y preguntarle si sabía algo de su celular, una vez hubo terminado la llamada comenzó a realizar los ejercicios de matemáticas que tenía cuando sonó el teléfono de su cuarto.

-¿Hola, con quien hablo?-

-¿Kuchiki Rukia?- La voz de un hombre contesto en la otra línea, era una voz muy clara y agradable, sonaba como alguien joven.

-¿Si con ella, con quien hablo?- contesto Rukia mientras pensaba quien era esa persona

-Bueno veras, dejaste tu celular en la escuela, lo encontré en la tarde y vi el número de tu casa así que te llame-

-Ohh ya veo, Muchísimas Gracias, entonces eres un estudiante en mi escuela cierto?-

-Si-

-Bueno te agradecería que me devolvieras mi celular mañana-

-No-

-¿Perdona? ¿Que dijiste?-

-Dije No te voy a devolver tu celular-

-¿Cómo es eso de que no lo vas a devolver?-

-No quiero hacerlo, sería un desperdicio, si lo dejaste botado una vez probablemente vuelva a pasar-

-No perderé de nuevo mi celular así que DEVUELVEMELO- Rukia ya comenzaba a sentirse furiosa, ¿Quién se creía aquel tipo para llamarla a decirle que no pretendía devolverle algo que le pertenecía?

-Ya te dije que no se me da la gana de devolverte tu celular porque seguro lo perderías de nuevo, además estoy bastante entretenido viendo tus fotos-

-¿Qué? ¡¿Pero como te atreves a mirar las cosas privadas de otras personas?! ¿Acaso No sabes que es el respeto y la privacidad?-

-Pues veras, estaba muy aburrido, así que le eche un vistazo a tus fotos y pues están bastante divertidas. Te ves bastante graciosa haciendo todas esas caras divertidas. Acaso mantienes tan desocupada que lo único que se te ocurre es tomarte fotos en el baño mientras haces payasadas?-

-¡CALLATE MALDITO! NO TIENES DERECHO A VER MIS COSAS Y MENOS A CRITICAR LO QUE HAGA O NO EN MI TIEMPO LIBRE-

-Pues al menos déjame que te haga una crítica constructiva de esos dibujos de conejos que haces. En pocas palabras, APESTAN-

Rukia comenzó a sentir como hervía su deseo de matar aquel chico que se encontraba en la otra línea, encima de robarle el celular, se atrevía a mirar sus cosas y para colmo la criticaba.

-¡NO CRITIQUES MIS DIBUJOS DE CHAPPY! MI HERMANO DICE QUE SON UNA OBRA DE ARTE-

-¿Pfff, obra de arte? Te debe querer mucho para mentirte de esa manera, parecen dibujos de una niña de Kinder-

-Tu Maldito gusano, ya verás mañana, te buscare y hare que me devuelvas mi celular y luego te matare, te golpeare hasta que quedes irreconocible-

-¿Tu golpearme a mí? Aunque pudieras tocarme no me harías daño, soy bastante duro enana, pero primero que todo nunca podrías encontrarme-

-¿Y PORQUE DIABLOS NO PODRIA ENCONTRARTE?-

-¿Acaso sabes quién soy?-

-….-

-No, cierto?- una risa burletera y mordaz sonó al otro lado de la línea lo que hizo que Rukia se tornara roja de la ira.

-Buena enana dejaremos esta conversación para después-

-Que, espera un momento, no puedes colgarme así, debes darme MI CELULAR!-

-Hagamos un trato, si logras adivinar quién soy, te lo devuelvo, hecho?-

-No pienso hacer ningún trato contigo, LADRON!-

-Bueno enana continuaremos nuestra conversación después, adiós, espero que puedas conciliar el sueño mientras tratas de averiguar quién soy-

La línea quedo cortada y Rukia petrificada con el teléfono al lado de oreja, lentamente lo retiro y lo coloco en su sitio para luego agarrar su almohada y ponérsela en la boca para comenzar a gritar todos los insultos que se le podían ocurrir.

Una vez hubo terminado de desahogarse Rukia se puso su piyama y se metió en su cama, continuaba muerta de la rabia por lo que acaba de suceder y no podía parar de pensar en quien podría haber hecho algo así. Pero era difícil encontrar un culpable, conocía a pocos chicos de su escuela y podía ser cualquiera, así que finalmente se dio por vencida y se durmió.

Una vez hubo colgado el teléfono, el chico se acostó en su cama y abrió el celular con estuche de conejo y volvió a pasar una por una las fotos de la dueña. Mientras lo hacía comenzó a reírse nuevamente ante las caras graciosas de la chica, era realmente muy bonita cabello negro y liso que le llegaba hasta los hombros, piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos violetas. La había visto en la escuela, se había fijado en ella porque era amiga de Tatsuki, a quien conocía desde niño, eran amigos sin embargo hace unos años habían dejado de hablarse, ahora se saludaban de vez en cuando.

Cuando vio a la chica por primera vez en la escuela la había reconocido, aquella de hace un año, le sorprendía que las pocas veces que ella lo había visto no lo reconociera, tal vez su encuentro había sido demasiado insignificante para ella. Hace un año, en frente de la Clínica de la ciudad, en medio de la calle, bajo la lluvia, cuando sus brazos la tuvieron entre ellos y la consolaron.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO... YA TENGO PENSADA BUEN PARTE DE LA HISTORIA Y LA IRE SUBIENDO LO MAS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDA. PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**PRÓXIMO**** CAPITULO - UN NUEVO CONTACTO**

**ADIOS QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**


	2. Nuevo Contacto

**HOLA A TODOS AQUI LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO. ME ESFORCÉ MUCHO ESCRIBIÉNDOLO ASÍ QUE ESPEOR LO DISFRUTEN ^^. PERDON POR LA DEMORA, TENGO QUE ESCRIBIR DE A DEPEDACITO PORQUE MANTENGO SUPER OCUPADA -_-´. BUENO ENTONCES ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CPAITULO 2 DE ESTA DIVERTIDA HISTORIA. PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS**

**QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI! **

**Capitulo 2 – Un Nuevo Contacto**

-No es justo, porque tenia que estar en otro salón- dijo la chica de cabello rosa recogido en una coleta, que encontraba sentada en el banco justo frente a la entrada de la preparatoria del Norte de Karakura.

-Tienes razón, todos los chicos guapos de la escuela terminaron en el salón 2-B, mientras nosotras estamos con este montón de perdedores- confirmo la chica que se encontraba al lado de la otra, llevaba el cabello azul corto hasta los hombros adornado con una diadema violeta.

-Para colmo el chico nuevo también esta ahí, seguro las chicas del 2-B ya han realizo sus ataques-concluyo la tercera chica que llevaba una el cabello negro recogido con un lazo verde

-Bueno, no creo que lo consigan en realidad, ninguna es lo suficientemente bonita, hay chicas mucho más lindas en otros salones-

-Tienes razón como las chicas de nuestro salón, ya saben, Orihime-chan, Rukia-chan, Rena-chan y la nueva, cual era su nombre?-

-Keiko-san- respondieron al unisonido Sakura y Chikane

-Houki, ¿Cómo es posible que puedas olvidar su nombre? Parece una idol, es incluso más bonita que Orihime y Rukia-

-Chika-chan no creo que sea más bonita, es solo que es una belleza diferente-

-Tienes razón-

Las tres chicas se quedaron recordaron el día anterior cuando la chica nueva entro a su salón de clases, ya corrían rumores de que habían visto durante la ceremonia de bienvenida a una estudiante supremamente hermosa; cabello negro, liso y largo hasta la cadera, ojos verdes y un rostro perfecto, además de un cuerpo escultural, tenía un porte digno de una reina y por tanto no tenía competencia alguna.

-Seguro Usui-kun ya se fijó en ella, es imposible que no lo haya hecho-

-Apuesto a que fue amor a primera vista-

-Serán la pareja perfecta, el rey y la reina de la escuela-

Las tres chicas quedaron en silencio mirando con desgana como las diferentes parejas formadas el año pasado paseaban felices alrededor de la escuela durante el descanso, en ese momento observaron el grupo de Tatsuki, Orihime y Rukia sentarse a comer cerca de uno de los arboles del jardín. De un momento a otro apareció el chico nuevo, Usui-kun más guapo que el día anterior y se comenzó a caminar hacia ellas manteniendo su mirada fija en Rukia.

-¡Oh por dios, miren eso, es Usui-kun!-

-¡Ya se fijo en ellas! A quien creen que vaya a hablarle, Rukia u Orihime?-

- Yo creo que a Orihime-san va más con su estilo, ya sabes todo alegre y entusiasta, además se verían bien juntos, su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos verdes van bien con ella-

-Pues creo que Rukia sería mejor, algo diferente le vendría bien-

-Pues yo digo que la mejor opción soy YO-

-Ahhhhhh?- Houki y Chikane miraron atónitas a Sakura, como se le podía ocurrir que ella era mejor que las otras dos.

-Sakura, estas bien?- dijo Houki mientras tocaba la frente de su amiga buscando señales de fiebre

-No, es solo que no esta bien que nos demos por vencidas así de rápido, también somos lindas, en especial yo después de mi cirugía de estas vacaciones-

-Es cierto que tu nariz quedo linda, pero igual….-

-Ahhh, me tienen harta ustedes dos, les voy a demostrar que Usui-kun puede ser mio, solo MIREN-

* * *

-¿Quien es ese?-

-Mmmmm, debe ser nuevo Tatsuki-chan no recuerdo haberlo visto el año pasado-

-Creo que viene hacia aquí-

-¿En serio? Que asunto tendrá con nosotras-

-Quien sabe- En ese momento Tatsuki dijo su atención en Rukia que se encontraba más distraía de lo normal, en esta ocasión mirando nuevamente los arboles de Sakura con gran atención, como si escondieran un gran secreto.

-Rukia escuchaste lo que dijimos?-

-Eh?, perdona?-

-El chico nuevo se dirige hacia aquí, acaso lo conoces?-

-No, no lo conozco, ni tengo un asunto con el- Rukia volteo para mirar al chico nuevo, era bastante guapo y caminaba con mucha confianza hacia ellas mientras la observaba con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, mientras lo observaba se dio cuenta que traía un celular con un forro para celular de Chappy, justo como el de ella….

Click, en ese momento se sonó el interruptor en la cabeza de Rukia. Tal vez aquel chico nuevo fuera el ladrón de su celular, al pensar que el fuera el posible culpable, la ojivioleta se levantó rápidamente y se volteo quedando justo enfrente del chico que ya estaba pocos pasos de ella, tenía una mirada desafiante en su rostro como si estuviera esperando un gran enfrentamiento.

El chico al ver el repentino comportamiento de Rukia freno en seco y se paró por un momento pensando en que, por la mirada que le dirigía aquella chica probablemente no quería que se acercara a ella así que decidió mejor intentarlo otro día y desvió su camino. En el momento de que el chico tomo otro camino Rukia abrió sus ojos y abrió la poca con una expresión de estupefacción ante el descaro del chico por ignorarla e irse a otro lado.

-Rukia-chan que sucede? Porque reaccionaste dese modo tan repentinamente?-

-Ese…ese…bastardo….- murmuraba Rukia con los puños apretados

-Eh? Que te pasa? A quien le dices bastardo?-

-Ese insecto, seguro venía a quitarme alguna otra cosa, pero como lo descubrí se fue-

-De que estas hablando Rukia-chan?-

-¡TU! QUEDATE DONDE ESTAS!- Rukia grito a todo pulmón aquello señalando con su dedo índice a Usui, todos alrededor quedaron petrificados e incluso algunos estudiantes se asomaron por las ventanas de los salones.

El chico señalado paro en seco de inmediato y abrió sus ojos con una cara de clara sorpresa. ¿Acaso era el a quien se refería? Pero si no la conocía, pretendía hablarle porque la había visto y le había llamado la atención, pero no había pensado que ella reaccionaria de esa forma ante sus intención de acercársele.

Rukia hirviendo nuevamente de la rabia del día anterior se acercó caminando rápidamente al chico el cual con cada paso que daba ella mostraba una expresión de miedo mayor, parecía que lo iba a matar, por lo cual el pobre chico no pudo resistir a su instinto de supervivencia y comenzó a correr hacia la el edificio de los salones mientras era perseguido por una veloz y enfurecida Rukia, la cual lo alcanzo justo antes de entrar al edificio.

* * *

-Deberías hablar con ella, es mejor que seas honesto-

-Renji, es bastante difícil para mí, ella es tan inocente y pura, estoy seguro que ni siquiera piensa de esa forma de mí-

-¿Entonces porque crees que sale contigo cuatrojos?-

-Seguro lo hace como agradecimiento por haberla salvado-

-Créeme Ishida no saldría contigo solo por agradecimiento-

-Mizuiro, no lose, no sabría cómo reaccionaría y no quiero arruinarlo, preferiría seguir así-

-Pues arriésgate, no seas tan miedoso-

-Miren quien habla, Keigo, tu eres el peor aquí-

-¿Pero de que hablas? Si tengo muchas chicas y todas son hermosas-

-No me digas y porque nunca he visto ninguna-

-Mizuiro no pienso presentártelas, con lo mujeriego que eres seguro vas tras ellas-

-Tiene razón-

-¿Ahh Sado, porque lo apoyas? No soy un mujeriego-

-Si lo eres- dijeron los cuatro chicos al unisonido mirando seriamente al implicado

-Oye Ichigo, tú crees que soy un mujeriego? Defiéndeme-

…..

-Eh… Ichigo- el aludido se encontraba mirando atravesó de la ventana del salón en dirección a los árboles que se encontraban cerca de la entrada de las escuela, en el lugar donde un grupo de chicas acaba de sentarse a comer. Una de ellas era una pequeña chica con hermosos ojos violetas que miraba con gran atención los arboles de Sakura.

_Hoy también esta hermosa, como todos los días. _Pensó Ichigo mientras la observaba. Buscar y observar aquella chica se había convertido en su habito en la escuela, parecía que no iba a hacer otra cosa ahí, ya comenzaba a darse cuenta que se veía como todo un acosador.

-Déjalo está totalmente distraído, como de costumbre-

-Pero está peor que antes, ya casi no nos habla-

-Simplemente déjenlo- dijo Ishida mientras miraba con cara de preocupación a su amigo

Ichigo continuaba observando a la chica de los ojos violetas, como siempre lo hacía desde hace un año, de repente algo le llamo la atención; el chico nuevo de su salón comenzó a caminar hacia ella, caminaba con mucha decisión y confianza como si conociera alguna de las chicas y por lo que sabía ni Tatsuki ni Orihime eran conocidas de él, a no ser que conociera Rukia de algún sitio. ¿Y si era así?¿Conocía al chico de antes?¿Qué relación tenían? Todas esas preguntas comenzaron a surgir en la mente de Ichigo que cada vez se sentía más confuso mientras miraba con más preocupación la escena.

-Ichigo, ¿Que miras con tanta atención?- dijo Renji mientras se paraba al lado de su amigo y dirigía su mirada en la misma dirección

-No es nada Renji, solo algo que había llamado mi atención- dijo el ojimiel mientras se volteaba y le daba la espalda a la ventana. A pesar de eso Renji siguió mirando al mismo lugar y encontró a Rukia y su grupo de amigas.

-Ah, solo son Rukia y sus amigas. ¿Acaso las estabas mirando?-

-No, no era eso-

-¿Entonces qué era lo que mirabas?-

-Nada importante- Ichigo comenzó a caminar con fastidio hacia la puerta del salón con cuando Renji hablo en voz alta.

-¿Sera que el nuevo les hizo algo a las chicas? Rukia se ve enfadada-

En ese instante todos los chicos se pararon de inmediato y se asomaron por la ventana para observar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, Ichigo sin pensarlo dos veces también se asomó a la ventana repentinamente preocupado por el comentario de Renji.

Efectivamente Rukia se veía furiosa, estaba parada con los puños apretados y una expresión que nunca había visto en ella, parecía que iba a matar al nuevo, el cual al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de la situación y había comenzado su retirada hacia el edificio. Para sorpresa de todos los espectadores cuando el chico cambio de rumbo, Rukia comenzó a perseguirlo corriendo rápidamente, parecía que se le iba lanzar encima, la cara de terror del chico era algo digno de recordar, estaba muerto del susto, corría despavoridamente y si no gritaba era porque el miedo no se lo permitía.

Los estudiantes rápidamente comenzaron amontonarse para testificar la escena mientras iniciaban los murmullos acerca de lo que posiblemente había ocurrido. Ichigo estaba realmente sorprendido, no podía creer lo que veía y justo en el momento en el que el chico se acercaba a la entrada del edificio alcanzó a divisar como Rukia se arrojaba encima de él. Todos los estudiantes corrieron hacia la entrada del edificio y al no poder ver que estaba sucediendo Ichigo también corrió hacia las escaleras para bajar al primer piso.

* * *

Lo siguiente en pasar fue que todos los que estaban cerca de la víctima y su agresora corrieron alrededor para ver la pelea o más bien la paliza que le propinaba Rukia a Usui, el cual se encontraba hecho una bola en el piso mientras intentaba proteger su cara.

-¡Devuélvemelo maldito!-

-¿De que estas hablando?- decía el chico mientras tenia a Rukia encima inmovilizándolo y torciéndole el brazo derecho detrás de su espalda

-No te hagas el estúpido, te lo vi hace unos segundos-

-Enserio no se dé qué hablas, Ahhhhh por favor suéltame-

- No me creas estúpida, devuélvemelo-

-Ahhhhh, ayúdenme por favor, está loca me va a matar-

Los estudiantes que estaban alrededor cada vez eran más, todos se encontraban petrificados, nadie podía creer lo que veían, Rukia Kuchiki siempre había sido una chica linda, inteligente y de lo más tranquila y verla ahora atacar a un chico de un momento a otro era un impacto muy grande para todos, en especial para su club de fans.

-Quítense, déjenme ver que está pasando-

-Tatsuki-chan, ayudameeeee-

-Orihime ven aquí- dijo Tatsuki mientras agarraba a su amiga para sacarla de la multitud de personas hacia el centro del circulo

-Ohh por dios, Rukia-chan que estás haciendo?- grito Orihime mientras veía aterrada como su amiga despojaba al chico nuevo de su chaqueta y la sacudia en el aire para luego tirarla y proceder a arrancar la camisa mientras él gritaba y se retorcía en el suelo.

-¿Rukia, que crees que estás haciendo?- grito Tatsuki que inmediatamente se lanzó para agarrar a Rukia de la espalda e inmovilizarla.

-Suéltame Tatsuki, tengo que hacer que ese maldito ladrón me devuelva lo que es mío-

-¿Que estás diciendo? ¿Él te robo algo?-

-Si mi celular, ayer y me llamo en la noche para restregármelo en la cara-

Todos voltearon su mirada inmediatamente a Usui que se había arrastrado lo más lejos posible de Rukia, parecía un perrito recién regañado.

-Ya te dije que no sé de qué diablos que estás hablando. Yo no te he quitado nada-

-Mentiroso, te vi con mi celular hace poco-

-¿Te refieres a este?- dijo el chico confundido mientras sacaba un celular blanco con forro de Chappy – Es el celular que le compre a mi hermana hace unos días y lo reclame esta mañana en la tienda camino a la escuela, solo estaba programándolo en el descanso-

-¿Qué? No, eso no puede ser verdad- dijo Rukia mientras se paraba y se aceraba a él para arrancarle el celular de las manos. Al examinarlo se dio cuenta que se parecía al suyo, en especial porque el forro era el mismo, pero definitivamente no era su celular.

Silencio. Rukia se quedó fría mientras tenía la mirada clavada en el celular, no sabía que iba a hacer, había armado semejante alboroto en la escuela delante de todos por un mal juicio y había atacado a un chico inocente que en ese preciso momento la miraba con ojos aterrados y temblaba de miedo mientras le devolvía el celular.

-Bueno ya es suficiente, lárguense todos de aquí, se acabó el espectáculo- dijo un pequeño chico de cabello blanco

-Es el representante, Toushiro-kun-

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos-

-Sí, tiene muy mal temperamento a pesar de su estatura-

Lentamente todos los estudiantes comenzaron a retirarse, un grupo de chicas corrió hacia el agredido, el cual aún no había podido recuperar y seguía tendido en el suelo.

-¿Usui-kun, estas bien?-

-Deja te ayudo a levantarte-

-No te preocupes yo te protegeré de esa salvaje-

-No, yo lo hare Usui-kun, no tienes por qué temer-

-Ya déjalo, primero hay que ayudarlo a colocarse nuevamente su ropa-

-No déjalo tú, yo lo llevare primero a la enfermería

-Suéltalo-

-No suéltalo tú-

El grupo de chicas comenzó una discusión alrededor del chico el cual lentamente comenzó a levantase y caminar hacia la enfermería mientras era seguido por el grupo de chicas.

-Kuchiki, se puede saber que fue eso?-

-Bueno Toushiro-kun, pensé que el chico nuevo había sido la persona que había robado mi celular y no pude controlarme, lo lamento mucho- dijo Rukia mientras miraba al suelo

-Cómo es posible que hagas juicios tan precipitados y armes semejante escándalo, tendré que reportar esto con el director-

-Toushiro-kun, por favor espera, debe haber otra solución no envíes a Rukia-chan a dirección-

-Lo siento, Orihime-san pero es mi deber-

-Toushiro no seas tan estricto, en especial con Rukia, sabes que es amiga de Momo-chan- dijo Renji mientras se ponía al lado de Toushiro

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Renji-

-Claro que si, Rukia puede que sea un poco cabeza hueca pero no es una mala persona, solo actuó un poco mal esta vez, sabes que no lo volverá a hacer-

-Tiene razón copito-kun, nuestra hermosa Rukia-chan no volverá a hacer eso, por favor no hagas que la saquen de la escuela- dijo Keigo mientras exageraba sus movimientos de forma teatral a modo de suplica

-¡¿A quien le estas diciendo copito estúpido?!- grito mientras se le marcaba la forma de una vena en la frente, si me vuelves a decir así te juro que quitare todas esas revistas que escondes en tu puesto. Keigo palideció ante la amenaza y prefirió mantenerse callado

-Oh vamos Toushiro nadie se dará cuenta- dijo Tatsuki con tono de fastidio

-¿Crees que ningún profesor se debe de haber dado cuenta con semejante escandalo? Seguro alguno ya viene para acá-

-Acaso aclamabas por mi Toushiro-kun- dijo Matsumoto-sensei que abrazo desde atrás al pequeño peliblanco

-Oye, suéltame, ya te dije que aunque seas mi tía no puedes tratarme así-

-Ahhh pero porque eres tan frio conmigo, sabes que soy tu tía favorita-

-No más Matsumoto-sensei por favor pórtese con seriedad-

-Ahhh Toushiro-kun que amargado, ya verás cuando te visite este fin de semana, me las pagaras-

-¡Por favor para Matsumoto!-

-Jajaja está bien Toushiro-kun, bueno chicos alcance a ver gran parte del espectáculo, así que no es necesario que me cuenten-

Todos fijaron su mirada en Matsumoto-sensei que comenzó a acercarse a Rukia

-Bueno Kuchiki-san, dado el alboroto que armaste todos se dieron cuenta de lo que paso y no puedo hacerme la de la vista gorda, pero no te preocupes buscare la forma de que no se saquen del colegio y te den un castigo poco severo-

-Se lo agradezco sensei, estaré en deuda con usted-

- No te preocupes, además me gustó mucho tu pelea, estuviste increíble- dijo la sensei mientras la aprobaba con el dedo pulgar hacia arriba – Bueno iré a hablar con el director, mañana hablare contigo-

-Adiós, sensei, gracias-

-Ohhh. Vaya Rukia eso fue realmente imprudente, gracias a dios que fue Matsumoto-san la que vino-

-Rukia-chan me sorprendió mucho verte actuar así-

-Lo siento chicas me deje llevar por la rabia que sentía-

-Bueno me alegro que entiendas, esperemos a ver como se soluciona todo esto- dijo Toushiro con cara de molestia mientras se daba vuelta y se dirigía al pasillo

-Serás tonta Rukia- dijo Renji mientras golpeaba suevamente la cabeza de su amiga

-¿Oye, Renji pero que haces?-

-Darte tu castigo por andar de imprudente, realmente has tenido suerte, imagínate que hubiera dicho tu hermano si te echaban del colegio-

Rukia ante tal perspectiva palideció automáticamente imaginando la el regaño de su hermano que era tan estricto.

-Apenas vienes a caer en cuenta, cierto? Bueno ojala que el castigo no sea muy severo y Byakuya no se dé cuenta-

-Tienes razón- dijo Rukia repentinamente preocupada por la posibilidad de que fuera suspendida por varios días de la escuela, que le diría a su hermano?

-Bueno me voy, debo volver a mi salón, Tatsuki, Orihime- dijo Renji mientras miraba a las chicas -Cuídenla, no dejen que cometa estupideces como las de ahora-

-Claro, Renji-kun- dijo Orihime

-No te preocupes, ya la regañare- djo Tatsuki mientras miraba severamente a Rukia

-Está bien, adiós- al darse la vuelta Renji vio que Ichigo se encontraba al lado de una de las hileras de lockers, le sorprendía verlo ahí, él no era de los típicos estudiantes chismosos que corrían cada vez que ocurría algo. Lo más extraño de todo era que su amigo tenía la mirada divertida y una leve sonrisa en su rostro, aunque tenía la cara volteada hacia el lado contrario así que no sabía exactamente que le hacía tanta gracia sin embargo se sintió aliviado porque hace mucho tiempo no lo veía sonreír.

* * *

-Hola Rukia, como te fue hoy en la escuela?-

-Muy Onii-san, como estuvo tu día?-

-Bastante agitado hubieron unos problemas en la empresa así que estoy algo cansado-

-Ahhh, entonces no te preocupes por la cena, yo la hare-

-Muy bien gracias-

Rukia subió tras cambiarse de ropa se dispuso a hacer la cena, después de llamar a su hermano estuvo hablando con el sobre su trabajo y luego subió al cuarto aliviada de que al parecer nadie de su colegio había llamado para informar sobre lo acontecido.

Tras subir a su cuarto Rukia se tomó una ducha y se acostó en su cuarto después de prender su equipo para despejar su mente para pensar que debía hacer para disminuir la magnitud del problema, ya sabía que tenía que disculparse con el chico, lo que había hecho era terrible así que pensó en disculparse con el mañana y llevarle algún presente como muestra de arrepentimiento. Al terminar la canción que había estado escuchando comenzó _Hero de Supercell_ y en ese momento sonó el teléfono de su cuarto.

-Buenas noches, con quien hablo?-

-Buenas noches enana, menudo alboroto armaste hoy- era él, el responsable de todas sus desgracias.

-Tu maldito, viste lo que paso? ¡Todo es tu culpa!-

-¿Perdón? ¿Mi culpa? Tú fuiste la que salto como un mono Titi salvaje sobre el pobre chico y lo ataco, no yo, no tuve nada que ver-

-Todo fue porque pensé que tú eras él -

-Eso es culpa tuya por no averiguar primero, si no fueras tan impulsiva eso no hubiera pasado-

-Cállate, no quiero escuchar sermones de tu parte-

-Bueno, al menos déjame decirte que te felicito por tu habilidad para pelear, acaso sabes Judo?-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estabas por los Lockers? Ahí fue donde lo inmovilice utilizando lo que sabía de Judo-

-Si estaba ahí, créeme fue realmente divertido verte torturar al nuevo, huía de ti como si fueras el propio demonio-

Así que él estuvo ahí, lo había tenido a nada de ella, Rukia trato de recordar quienes habían estado presentes pero había sido demasiadas personas y ni siquiera había puesto atención.

-¿Y porque llamas hoy? ¿Para burlarte de mí nuevamente?-

-En parte sí, pero especialmente es porque ayer te dije que te daría pistas sobre mí y cumpliré mi promesa-

-¿Pistas? ¿Cómo tu descripción física?-

-No, eso te lo pondría demasiado fácil, dejare que me conozcas, tanto como quieras saber-

-No quiero saber nada de ti-

-Pues entonces dile adiós a tu celular-

-Maldito, y para qué diablos quieres que te pregunte cosas sobre ti-

-Porque quiero que me conozcas e igualmente quiero aprender sobre ti- Aquello cogió desprevenida a Rukia, el tono con el que lo dijo era diferente al burlón que siempre usaba, sonaba muy serio.

-Está bien, pero si averiguo quien eres me darás mi celular cierto?-

-Sí, bueno puedes preguntar lo que quieras- ¿Que debería preguntar? Lo único que realmente le interesaba saber era su descripción física para así poder encontrarlo más fácil pero él ya se había negado a dar aquella información así que pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-

-El violeta-

-¿Violeta? Ese es un color de niñas- dijo Rukia mientras se burlaba de el

-Tengo mis razones para que me guste, ahora me toca a mí. ¿Cuánto mides?-

-Ah? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-

-No estoy preguntando nada vergonzoso así que dime, siempre he tenido curiosidad-

-1,55cm- dijo Rukia en voz baja, porque su estatura siempre había sido motivo de bromas

-Vaya, menuda enana eres-

-No te burles de mí o no seguiré respondiendo tus tontas preguntas-

-Está bien, no volveré a hacerlo. Te toca-

-¿Qué estás haciendo en estos momentos?-

-Hago mi tarea de matemáticas-

-Tarea, cuál?- en ese preciso momento Rukia recordó que también tenía tarea, la cual había olvidado por completo – Ahhhh ¡La tarea!-

-Si esa misma, veo que no lo recordabas, acabo de salvarte-

-¿Está muy larga?-

-Más o menos, pero es muy fácil-

-Debe serlo, desde que puedes hacerla mientras acosas chicas por teléfono-

-Soy alguien altamente capacitado para realizar ambas actividades-

-No lo dudo- Rukia se dirijo a su maleta mientras sacaba su cuaderno y se sentaba en el escritorio para comenzar a hacer su tarea-

-¿Ya empezaste a hacerla?-

-Sí, cuanto te falta?-

-Voy por el ejercicio 50, son 100-

-¿Y te parece que es más o menos largo?-

-Sí, no seas tan floja, además no te preocupes te acompañare toda la noche mientras la haces-

-No sabes cuánto me alivia escuchar eso- dijo Rukia en tono sarcástico mientras comenzaba a realizar los ejercicios

-Eres muy divertida Rukia-

-No estoy tratando de serlo-

-Lose, bueno me toca preguntar. Tu grupo favorito de música es Supercell cierto?-

-Sí, es uno de mis favoritos, como lo supiste?-

-Pues porque en el fondo está sonando Hero, obviamente-

-Obviamente, no había caído en cuenta que había dejado encendido el equipo de música-

-¿Que otros grupos te gustan?-

-Un momento, me toca mi-

-Vaya, pensé que no tenías interés en saber sobre mí-

-No te creas que tengo interés en ti, solo quiero saber quién eres. ¿Qué música te gusta a ti?- dijo Rukia mientras pasaba la siguiente canción _Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari_

-El rock, de hecho toco con mis amigos de vez en cuando-

-Vaya, eso es increíble. Que instrumento tocas?-

-Un momento, me toca a mí- dijo Ichigo repitiendo lo que ella había dicho hace un momento

-Está bien, pregunta-

-¿Tienes mascotas?-

-No, a mi hermano no le gustan. Pero antes tuve un conejo, se llamaba Chappy, murió cuando era una niña-

-Lo siento mucho, seguro fue difícil-

-Si mucho, me encantan los conejos-

-Lose, en especial porque tu celular está lleno de imágenes de conejos-

-¿Estuviste revisando mis cosas de nuevo?-

-Sí, bueno si ya empecé algo debo terminarlo-

-Eres un atrevido-

-Solo tenía curiosidad-

-Lamento informarte que tendré que colgarte, no he podido avanzar mucho con la tarea porque me estas distrayendo demasiado-

-Dejare de hablarte, pero no cuelgues-

-¿Y para que voy a hacer eso?-

-Solo apaga tu equipo de música y mantén el teléfono cerca de oído- Rukia a pesar de su propia renuencia a hacer lo que él le decía apago su equipo de música y escucho atentamente. Comenzó a escuchar MASK de Aqua Timez, así que por eso que no quería que colgara, había prendido su equipo y quería que ella escuchara. Había pensado en colgarle el teléfono, pero le gustaba la música que había puesto así que se quedó escuchando toda la noche mientras terminaba su tarea.

-Ya termine, voy a dormir-

-Está bien, buenas noches que descanses-

-Adiós, lo mismo-

Rukia se metió en su cama y se quedó mirando al techo, por alguna razón tenía una especie de molestia en el pecho que no había sentido antes y sus pensamientos estaban bastante confusos, aquel chico la estaba enloqueciendo con toda esta situación, debía apresurarse a sacarle más información útil y para con todo de una vez por todas.

* * *

-Buenos días chicos-

-Buenos días Matsumoto-sensei-

-Rika-chan por favor necesito que pases la lista de asistencia mientras voy con Kuchiki a la oficina de dirección-

Rukia se levantó y salió del salón junto con su profesora ante la mirada de preocupación de todos, una vez hubieron llegado a la parte administrativa del colegio entro al salón de dirección donde el rector Yamamoto se encontraba esperándola en su escritorio.

-Kuchiki-san por favor pase y siéntese, usted puede esperar afuera Matsumoto-san- Rukia entro y se sentó frente al director que la miro en silencio durante un momento y prosiguió

-Bueno ya sabes que lo que hiciste amerita a una expulsión del instituto-

Diablos. ¿Ahora que le diría a su hermano?

-Sin embargo Matsumoto-san ha intercedido por ti y a recalcado tus excelentes y notas y comportamiento impecable hasta el momento así que he reconsiderado el castigo- el ambiente se puso tenso ante la espera de la sentencia – Tuve una idea muy creativa de hecho, decidí que te cambiaria de salón, iras al salón donde se encuentra Usui-kun y como es nuevo te encargaras de él el resto del año-

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué me encargue de él?- dijo Rukia mientras elevaba sus cejas en señal de clara sorpresa.

-Sí, aun no conoce bien la escuela ni la ciudad, ya que se mudó hace poco además está un poco atrasado con los logros académicos, así que discúlpate con él y ayúdalo en todo lo que puedas-

Silencio. Rukia estaba totalmente anonadada ante aquel "castigo" que le había impuesto el rector, nunca hubiera imaginado nada parecido, pero definitivamente era mucho mejor que la suspensión o la expulsión

-Entiendo Yamamoto-sama, me retiro entonces-

-Ve a tu salón, recoge tus cosas y cámbiate de una vez al salón 2-B-

-Si señor-

Tras cerrar la puerta Rukia se encontró con la profesora Matsumoto que le pregunto por la decisión del rector y quedo igualmente de sorprendida, ya que aquello era casi como ponerla como una "sirvienta" del chico nuevo.

-Bueno al menos es mejor que la expulsión Kuchiki-san-

-Si sensei, lose-

Al entrar al salón todos clavaron su mirada en Rukia, todos se imaginaron lo peor al ver su estado de amigo

-Ohhh no Rukia-chan no me digas que fuiste expulsada- comenzó a decir Orihime tapándose la boca

-¿Rukia te expulsaron?-

-Noooo nuestra hermosa Rukia se va-

-¡No puede ser!-

-Nunca te olvidaremos Rukia-san-

-Silencio todos, a Kuchiki –san no la expulsaron, se le impuso otra sanción en su lugar-

-¿Y que fue?- preguntaron todos al unisonido

-Cambiar de salón, al 2-B, para que ayude a Usui-kun durante su adaptación a la escuela y la ciudad-

-¿QUE?- respondieron todos al tiempo

-No!¿Porque? No se la lleven por favor-

-Es como si fuera su sirvienta-

-Ella no es su niñera, no estamos de acuerdo-

-Ya chicos, a mí también me sorprendió mucho pero es la decisión del rector y es mejor a las otras opciones. Vamos Kuchiki-san recoge tus cosas-

Rukia entro lentamente al salón y camino a su puesto, durante su paso todos la miraban con tristeza e incluso vio que Orihime estaba llorando y cuando se le acerco la abrazo con fuerza.

-Tranquila Orihime, solamente no estaremos juntas durante clases, no es como si me fueran a secuestrar-

-Nooooooooooooo, no quiero que te vayas- dijo llorando Orihime mientras apretaba a Rukia

-Bueno Orihime ya suelta a Rukia, no es como ni fuéramos a verla nunca más, además ya casi van a empezar las clases- dijo Tatsuki. En silencio Orihime comenzó a soltar a Rukia quien comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del salón y antes de salir se volteo y les dijo a todos

-Bueno chicos, lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa, no se preocupen podremos seguir viéndonos-

-Adiós, Rukia-chan- contestaron todos al tiempo

-Vaya sí que te quieren todos-

-Si es un gran grupo, todos tenemos una buena relación-

-Espero te la lleves bien también con tus compañeros del otro salón-

-No se preocupe Matsumoto-sensei en el 2-B esta Renji, quien es mi amigo desde la infancia-

-Ohh ya veo, entonces no tengo nada de qué preocuparme-

Matsumoto se detuvo delante de la puerta del salón 2-B y la deslizo lentamente, al entrar al salón todos los estudiantes clavaron las miradas en ambas que entraron hasta donde estaba el director del grupo

-Ukitate-kun vengo de parte del director para traerte una nueva alumna para tu clase-

-Kuchiki-san cierto?- dijo mientras la miraba

-Si sensei-

-Ya veo, debe ser por lo del día ayer, pero que solución tiene ponerla en este salón?-

-El objetivo del rector es que Kuchiki-san ayude a Usui-kun en su adaptación a la escuela y la ciudad-

Todos voltearon a ver al chico, el cual mirada aterrado a Rukia, al parecer a él no le aprecia una muy buena idea

-Ya veo, muy bien Kuchiki-san bienvenida, por favor pasa al frente y preséntate con tus compañeros-

Rukia comenzó se volteo para mirar a todo el salón y dijo – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, espero tengamos un buen año escolar juntos-

-Muy bien Rukia-chan siéntate en la penúltima silla al lado de la ventana-

Rukia volteo a ver a Renji quien la saludaba desde el otro lado con una sonrisa burlona, después de corresponderle miro al frente y al llegar a su asiento vio que detrás suyo había un chico alto de cabello naranja que miraba hacia la ventana como si nada de lo que ocurriera en el salón le importara, según recordaba era Kurosaki Ichigo, uno de los amigos Renji y uno de los chicos más codiciados de la escuela. En el momento en el que se iba a sentar se volteo por un momento y alcanzó a verlo a la cara, estaba mirándola sorprendido, como si no pudiera creer que ella estaba allí, el contacto solo duro unos segundos y después de eso volteo la cara nuevamente hacia la ventana.

Rukia se sentó y miro hacia el tablero, estaba confundida, juraba que no era la primera vez que veía aquellos ojos color miel que le decían a gritos _ "Tu no deberías estar aquí"._

**QUETAL? LES GUSTO? PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS! =D LA PROXIMA SEMANA LES TRAERELE NUEVO CAPITULO =D HASTA ENTONCES AMIGAS**

**QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**


	3. Heroe

**HOLA A TODAS! SIENTO MUCHO HABERME TARDADO TANTO EN SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO, ESTUVE UN POCO OCUPADA CON UNOS TRABAJOS _, ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO Y HAYA VALIDO LA PENA LA ESPERA =D PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS**

**QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**

Capitulo 3 -Héroe

Ella no debería estar aquí, era lo único en lo que Kurosaki Ichigo podía pensar en esos momentos. Cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y vio entrar a Matsumoto sensei decidió no poner mucha atención al asunto, pensó que posiblemente venia de parte del rector para comentar lo sucedido el día anterior y aclarar las cosas, así que se volteó hacia la ventana para distraerse un rato, por lo cual no se dio cuenta de que tras la sensei venia una pequeña chica con cara de resignación.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, espero tengamos un buen año escolar juntos-

Kuchiki Rukia. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien o estaba teniendo alucinaciones auditivas con la chica? No, imposible, seguramente lo había imaginado, ella estaba en otro salón con sus amigas, no había razón alguna para que fuera a su salón. Ante la inquietud que sentía y el nudo en el estómago que se le comenzó a formar, Ichigo decidió dar una pequeña mirada para comprobar que todo era producto de su imaginación. Al voltearse se encontró con una chica de poca estatura que se estaba sentando en el asiento que estaba frente a él, sus miradas se encontraron por sus segundos y la impresión de ver directamente esos ojos violetas hizo que perdiera los estribos por unos segundos y entrara en pánico, increíble pero cierto, Kurosaki Ichigo estaba en un estado máximo de confusión y temor.

Confusión por el interés que reflejaban aquellos ojos y temor porque su secreto se descubriera, al menos antes de lo que él había planeado. La aparición de la chica de los ojos violetas lo había cogido totalmente desprevenido, aquello no formaba parte de su plan y le complicaba bastante las cosas. Si en algún momento de la clase era llamado por unos de los profesores para responder algo o leer un pasaje, tendría que hablar, aquello era extremadamente peligroso para él, ya había hablado en varias ocasiones con ella y estaba seguro que el contacto había sido suficiente para que reconociera su voz.

Con estos pensamientos en mente Ichigo se pasó toda la clase concentrado en buscar una solución. El estar tan cerca de ella era una terrible tentación, el impulso de alargar la mano y tocar su cabello, acercarse e inspirar su aroma, decir su nombre para qué volteara a verlo, todo aquello lo iba a enloquecer, no sabía cómo iba a hacer el resto del año escolar. Tuvo que ejercer su máximo esfuerzo durante toda la mañana hasta que la agonía finalmente llego a su fin con la hora del almuerzo.

-Almorcemos juntos Ichigoooooooooo - dijo Keigo mientras corría al escritorio de su amigo, el cual por puro reflejo de varios años de práctica le pego en una pierna consiguiendo que cayera al piso

-¿Porque eres así Ichigo? No seas cruel conmigo- dijo Keigo quien estaba tirado en el piso agarrándose su pierna adolorida

-Me desconcentraste de algo sumamente importante, por eso lo hice- dijo con voz serena mientras lo miraba y de repente se dio cuenta, había cometido el error que llevaba varias horas pensando en cómo evitar. Petrificado en su silla dirigió la mirada hacia al puesto de adelante, y para su alivio la chica ya no se encontraba ahí, así que la busco con la mirada por todo el salón y la encontró, parada al lado del escritorio del nuevo. ¿Por qué diablos estará hablando con él? ¿No debería estar con Renji?¿ O con sus amigas del otro salón? Lentamente el ojimiel se levantó de su silla ignorando los chillidos de Keigo quien aún se revolcaba en el piso y se acercó al lugar donde se encontraban Usui-kun y Rukia, parándose a poca distancia de ellos.

* * *

-Y eso es todo, fue orden del director Yamamoto-

-Entiendo, pero no me siento cómodo con la situación-

-Lo sé, me disculpo por eso, fue un impulso porque te confundí, normalmente no soy así- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa en la cara. Usui ante la amabilidad de la chica fue perdiendo el miedo y pensó que tal vez esta era su oportunidad, en un principio le había parecido muy bonita, y ahora que ella debía estar a su lado con el tiempo tenía todo casi asegurado.

-Muy bien, entonces por favor muéstrame la escuela Rukia-chan, puedo llamarte así cierto?-

-Si por supuesto, entonces te mostrare la escuela después de comer, nos vemos más tarde-

-¿Espera un momento a dónde vas?-

-Pues… a comer con mis amigas y luego vendré a enseñarte la escuela-

-¿No acabas de decir que estarás a mi lado todo el tiempo apoyándome?-

-Pues sí, pero no literalmente todo el tiempo, solo cuando realmente me necesites-

-Pues te necesito ahora mismo, come conmigo-

Rukia se quedó totalmente sorprendida, no se esperaba aquello, pensó que seguramente el chico le tendría aun miedo, para evitar problemas decidió quedarse almorzando con él, ya luego vería a sus amigas. Cogió el puesto del lado y se sentó con él mientras este comenzaba a hablar sobre sí mismo, sus gustos, su familia (etc.) Rukia apenas podía permanecer en silencio porque el chico no paraba de hablar sobre él y todo lo genial que había hecho, al parecer era bastante narcisista. Sería un largo y tedioso año escolar.

* * *

¿Quién se creía ese insecto para decirle a Rukia que no podía ir a almorzar con sus amigas sino que tenía que quedarse escuchando sus babosadas? Aquello había irritado a Ichigo en extremo, el cual se encontraba parado a pocos puestos y había comenzado a emitir un aura asesina, la cual fue percibida por sus amigos Renji e Ishida quienes al percibir el peligro que se aproximaba, lo agarraron de los brazos y lo sacaron del salón, aunque no tenían idea a que se debía el comportamiento de su amigo. Todo ocurrió en completo silencio gracias a que Ichigo no había puesto resistencia, era consciente de que si no se iba pronto iba matar a alguien. Una vez llegados a la azotea Ishida y Renji lo soltaron contra una de las rejas.

-Bueno ahora, podrías decirnos porque ese cambio de humor tan repentino? Parecía que ibas a matar a alguien-

-No es nada- dijo Ichigo mientras miraba a un lado-

-No me vengas conque no es nada, porque desde ayer te noto diferente, cuéntanos-

-Ya les dije que no me ocurre nada-

-Kurosaki no seas necio, somos tus amigos, porque no confías en nosotros?-

-Ishida tiene razón Ichigo, sabes que nunca te juzgaríamos-

Eso es lo que dices ahora, pero como te des cuenta de lo de Rukia me matas. Pensó Ichigo mientras miraba a Renji con clara irritación.

-Déjenme en paz, no tengo nada- dijo Ichigo mientras se zafaba de las manos de Renji y se iba de la azotea

-Ahhh ya no puedo más con él Ishida me tiene harto-

-Renji, recuerda tenerle paciencia lo que paso con su mamá lo afecto demasiado-

-Lose, ha cambiado mucho desde entonces, pero al menos debería confiar en nosotros-

-Cuando esté listo para decirnos, lo hará, ten paciencia-

-Bueno hablando de confesiones, como vas con Inoue?-

Ishida repentinamente bajo la vista mientras su cara se ponía roja, aquello era un tema delicado para el aun no sabía cómo decirle a Orihime lo que sentía por ella y temía ser rechazado

-Aun no le he dicho nada, ni siquiera me he decidido-

-Bueno hombre deberías moverte rápido, ya sabes que ella tiene muchos fans y en cualquier momento podrían ganártela-

-No hables de ella como si fuera un premio-

-Ya, cálmate no quise decir eso. El caso es tienes que moverte o la va vas a perder-

-Lose- dijo Ishida mientras bajaba la mirada resignado

* * *

Mientras Ichigo caminaba devuelta al salón para comer su almuerzo alcanzo a ver como Rukia y Usui volteaban por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras, así que ella le estaba mostrando la escuela. Los pies del ojimiel comenzaron a moverse solos, aumentando su velocidad progresivamente hasta que consiguió darle alcance a los dos en cuestión de segundos, en ese momento Ichigo se detuvo nuevamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y miro como salían hacia la parte externa del edificio. Lo más sensato en el momento era devolverse a su salón y almorzar, pero había una fuerza invisible que no se lo permitía y le obligaba seguirlos. Plenamente consciente de sus intenciones comenzó a seguirlos por el jardín a medida que el resto de los estudiantes se quedaban boquiabiertos al verlo pasar.

Kurosaki Ichigo, paseando solo por el jardín de la escuela, esto era digno de presenciar, el chico que inicialmente había sido muy popular, era realmente muy odioso y se rumoreaba que andaba metido constantemente en peleas de pandillas, rara vez se le veía en la escuela aparte del salón de clases o con sus pocos amigos, nunca le hablaba a nadie y parecía de malgenio todo el tiempo.

-¡Chicas, miren, miren!- grito Sakura quien se encontraba por los lockers mientras señalaba con su dedo índice hacia el jardín de la escuela

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Houki

-¡Es Kurosaki Ichigo! Paseando solo por el jardín-

-¿QUE?- Aquello llamo la atención de más de una persona que se encontraba cerca

-Es cierto, mírenlo, parece un dios caminando a plena luz del día-

-Me encanta ese aire de misterio que lo envuelve-

-Estoy de acuerdo, aunque me perturba un poco el aura asesina que lleva, que le habrá pasado?-

-Tienes razón, normalmente tiene cara de irritación pero nunca así, parece que está planeando matar a alguien-

Los murmullos comenzaron a extenderse mientras todos se asomaban para ver qué pasaba. Efectivamente Ichigo caminaba lentamente por el jardín con un aura asesina, parecía un león persiguiendo sigilosamente a su presa

* * *

-Oye Rukia-chan, estas ocupada esta tarde?-

-Pues en realidad no estoy ocupada hasta las 8 pm-

-¿Porque hasta las 8 PM?-

Porque a esa hora siempre me llama el ladrón de mi celular, pensó Rukia –Porque a esa hora me veo con mi hermano- respondió

-Ya veo, entonces podrías acompañarme a un sitio después de la escuela?-

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-Me gustaría ir al centro comercial, tengo que comprar unas cosas, pero sinceramente no se cómo llegar así que te estaría agradecido si me acompañas-

-Está bien, debe ser difícil ser nuevo en la ciudad-

-Claro, no te lo imaginas. Pero afortunadamente te tengo a ti para ayudarme- dijo Usui mientras pasaba una de sus manos por los cabellos de Rukia y rozaba levemente su espalda.

Aquello no le gustó nada a Rukia, no le gustaba que la tocaran con tanta confianza y menos un desconocido, así que se alejó repentinamente seria y camino más rápidamente hasta un árbol de sakura, al llegar se volteo y vio que Usui se había quedado atrás justo en el sitio donde había tocado su cabello y estaba siendo sujetado por el cuello de la camisa por Kurosaki Ichigo con una mirada que daba miedo.

* * *

Los ojos de Ichigo se pusieron como platos cuando vio como Usui ponía su mano encima de Rukia y le cogía el cabello, aquello acabo con su poca resistencia y sin pensarlo se acercó y agarro al chico por la camisa atrayéndolo hacia sí, mientras Rukia continuaba caminado rápidamente, aparentemente sin haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

El chico se volteo y miro a la persona que lo estaba agarrando por el cuello de la camisa, era el chico raro del pelo naranja de su clase, el cual estaba rodeado de un aura asesina y lo miraba como si fuera un desquiciado. Instintivamente comenzó a temblar, y al intentar hablar nada salía de su garganta, el miedo lo había dejado mudo; no tenía idea que estaba pasando ni que iba suceder a continuación, así que solo cerro los ojos en espera del golpe que le propinarían.

-¿Kurosaki Ichigo?- dijo una chica alta y hermosa, cabello negro, liso y largo hasta la cadera, ojos verdes y un rostro perfecto, que había salido de la nada y se encontraba parada al lado del ojimiel.

Aquello hizo que Ichigo bajara su puño y volviera a la realidad, desvió su mirada hacia la chica que había pronunciado su nombre y se encontró con alguien a quien nunca había visto antes.

-Hola, lamento interrumpirte, solo quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar contigo- dijo mientras lo miraba de forma coqueta y que acomoda su pelo hacia adelante – Mi nombre es Keiko Hoshi soy nueva aquí, estoy en el salón 2-A y entre a la preparatoria por ti-

Los dos chicos se quedaron quietos y en silencio mientras la miraban y varios espectadores que estaban alrededor comenzaron a murmurar, ¿Acaso la nueva se le estaba confesando a Kurosaki Ichigo cuando este estaba a punto de golpear sin razón alguna al nuevo?, la noticia no tardaría en extenderse por toda la escuela.

Ichigo soltó a Usui quien cayó al suelo y rápidamente se paró para salir corriendo de vuelta al edificio. Se volteo y se quedó mirando a la chica nueva que lo miraba aun de forma coqueta y al parecer muy orgullosa por lo que acaba de decirle, dio un paso hacia ella y luego volteo hacia su derecha caminando tranquilamente hacia la entrada del edificio mientras la dejaba plantada con la bocabierta.

La chica no podía creer que la dejaran hablando sola, a ella que era toda una belleza y tal como lo indicaba su nombre Keiko, era adorada por todos, eso no podía pasar, nunca a permitiria que pasara.

-¿Espera, a donde crees que vas? Acabo de decirte que entre a esta secundaria solo para acercarme a ti-

-….- Ichigo continuo caminando lentamente hacia la entrada como si no escuchara nada

-¡No te hagas el que no me escucha, para ahora mismo y dame la cara!-

-….- Ichigo continuo como si nada mientras la chica comenzaba a caminar de forma más rápida y furiosa hacia el mientras todos los alumnos presenciaban al escena

-¡Que esperes he dicho!- grito mientras lo cogía del hombro para obligarlo a voltearse. Grave error. Cuando lo cogió por el hombro, Ichigo paro inmediatamente y se volteo mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de odio y repulsión, la chica se quedó petrificada y sin palabras, mientras se sentía como una cucaracha siendo totalmente despreciada.

-No me vuelvas a tocar, no es mi asunto que te cambiaras de preparatoria, es problema tuyo lo que haces y dejas de hacer así que no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra-

El ojimiel se volteo y continuo caminando hacia la entrada del edificio totalmente irritado, por eso era mejor esconderse con sus amigos en cualquier otro sitio, no debería haber salido al jardín de la escuela; en ese preciso momento Ichigo dejo a un lado su irritación y recordó el motivo por el cual se había expuesto, Rukia, ¿Dónde estaría en estos momentos? ¿Habría presencia todo aquello? Al percatarse de esto dio media vuelta para asomarse nuevamente al jardín y se encontró frente a frente con la pequeña chica de los ojos violetas quien lo miro con una clara acusación en sus ojos y paso por su lado dejándolo ahí planteado. Genial ahora ella tenía una peor imagen de él, su trabajo estaba echándose a perder.

* * *

-Y eso fue lo que pasó-

-¿En serio? No puedo creerlo, porque justo en ese momento tenía que estar en el baño?-

-Porque eres una vaca glotona está claro-

-Sakura no me digas esas cosas por favor-

-Lo siento pero es la verdad-

-Deberías haber visto la expresión de la nueva cuando la dejaron ahí plantada, no tenía precio-

-Bueno pues era de esperarse, Kurosaki Ichigo es el chico más odioso en toda la faz de la tierra-

-Claro todo lo contrario a Usui-kun que es todo un amor-

-Bueno y a todas estas no han notado que él y Rukia-san han estado juntos todo el día?-

-Es cierto, aunque ya todos sabemos lo que ordeno el rector, no es para tanto, esa zorra se está aprovechando de la situación para estar junto a él todo el tiempo-

-Seguramente hoy irán juntos a casa-

-Nooooooooooooooo-grito Sakura –esa maldita perra me las va a pagar, ya verán-

* * *

-¿Donde esta Ichigo? Ya casi van a comenzar las clases-

-No lo he visto desde que se fue con ustedes durante el almuerzo. A propósito, escucharon lo que paso hace poco? ¿Qué casi golpea al nuevo?- dijo Keigo

-Si ya todos lo saben, por eso mismo estoy tan preocupado, el normalmente no actúa así-

-Bueno algo serio debió haber pasado-

En ese momento el peli naranja entro al salón de clase y todos se quedaron callados, al parecer estaban murmurando acerca de lo que él había hecho recientemente, como era de esperarse. Justo después de él entro el profesor así que nadie tuvo la oportunidad de seguir hablando y pudo sentarse tranquilamente en su puesto mientras rehuía a la mirada de Rukia, porque no deseaba ver de nuevo como aquellos ojos lo miraban de forma acusatoria. El ambiente estuvo tenso el reto de la tarde y en cuanto terminaron las clases, vio como ella se paraba y se iba con Usui.

* * *

-Gracias por haberme acompañado hoy Rukia-chan-

-No es nada Usui-kun me alegra poder ayudarte. A propósito que fue lo que paso hoy con Kurosaki?-

-Créeme no tengo ni idea, me sorprendió mucho la forma en la que me ataco, pensé que iba a matarme-

-Quien sabe que habrá sido, claro que la forma en la que trato a la chica nueva también fue terrible-

-Ahhh tienes razón, le debería estar agradecido, me salvo-

-Me pareció bastante extraño que se paraba en ese momento a confesársele-

-Bueno pues obviamente estaba muy confiada porque es hermosa, pero nunca como tu Rukia-chan-

-Mmmm Gracias- dijo Rukia mientras dirigía la mirada a un lado y se separaba un poco del chico para evitar cualquier oportunidad de este para tocarla como ya había intentado el resto de la tarde, tenía que encontrar una forma de quitárselo de encima

-¿Dónde es que queda tu casa?-

-Creo que por esa calle-

-¿Creo?-

-Si no estoy del todo seguro, ayer también me perdí y tuve que preguntar para llegar-

-Está bien vamos por ahí- dijo Rukia con un claro tono de molestia en la voz mientras seguía el calle indicada. Ya era de noche aproximadamente las 7 PM así que tenía que apurarse para llegar a casa antes de que su hermano se enojara con ella, al final de la calle pasaron al lado de un poste que estaba fallando y la luz que emitía era débil así que no se dio cuenta del momento en que dos tipos salieron de un callejón y se les pararon enfrente.

-Vaya vaya, miren que tenemos por aquí-

-Una parejita de tortolos paseando en la noche. ¿Podemos acompañarlos?-

Rukia supo de inmediato que aquellos hombres no pretendían nada bueno, seguro eran un par de ladrones, así que lentamente comenzó a dar un paso hacia atrás mientras pensaba en sus oportunidades de escapar, pero entonces se percató de que Usui se había quedado petrificado del miedo en su puesto y no reaccionada de forma alguna.

-Oye tu inútil, danos tu dinero-

-Yo… yo…yo- tartamudeo el chico mientras intentaba mover su mano hacia su chaqueta

-OHHH vamos miren a esta gallinita, ni siquiera puede hablar del miedo- ambos hombres soltaron una carcajada por lo bajo mientras uno se acerba a Usui y el otro a Rukia.

-Oye belleza no deberías andar por ahí con un tipo tan inútil como ese, si quieres saber que es salir con un tipo de verdad ven conmigo- dijo uno de ellos mientras la miraba de forma mormobosa.

-No gracias, no estoy interesada- dijo mientras lo miraba con un rostro duro

-Uyhhhh pero que brava nos salió la pequeña. Justo así me gustan lindas y con carácter, así es más divertido cuando logro someterlas- dijo mientras se para frente a ella y se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

El otro tipo le propino un puño en el estómago a Usui y le quito el dinero que traía para dejarlo tirado en el suelo

-No tenía mucho el tipo, al parecer se lo gasto todo saliendo con la nena-

-Ya veo, así que te consintieron un rato muñeca. Ahora es el momento de que disfrutes de verdad- dicho esto el tipo se tiro hacia ella agarrándola de la cintura con la intención de arrastrarla consigo al callejón oscuro de donde había salido, pero en ese momento Rukia saco un lápiz que había estado escondiendo en su falda y se lo enterró en la mano, el tipo la soltó automáticamente y empezó a gritar de dolor. Al ver la oportunidad Rukia trato de correr hacia Usui para agarrarlo y huir pero el otro tipo la alcanzo y la agarro de la mano arrebatándole su arma improvisada mientras la arrastraba nuevamente hacia el callejón.

-Maldita perra, ¿Te crees muy valiente para escapar de nosotros? Ahora veras lo que te espera- La cogió por los hombros y la estampo contra la pared y comenzó a olerle su pelo y luego a bajar por todo su cuerpo mientras le arrancaba la camisa de un solo tirón. Rukia comenzó a temblar de la cabeza a los pies, la situación se le había salido totalmente de las manos y ahora sería violada por un par de animales que seguro luego la matarían, que iba a ser ahora de su hermano Byakuya quedándose completamente solo?

El tipo levanto la mano y la golpeo en la cara tirándola al suelo mientras se ponía encima de ella y se comenzaba a bajar los pantalones. Rukia presa del miedo y del dolor del golpe no fue capaz de gritar ni de moverse, solo cerro fuertemente los ojos para no ver lo que estaba punto de ocurrir.

Nada ocurrió, Rukia continuo con los ojos cerrados a la espera de que pasara lo inevitable pero no sentía nada, incluso ya no sentía ningún tipo de presión sobre sus muñecas que hace unos segundos se encontraban prisioneras contra el cemento. Lentamente comenzó a recuperar los sentidos y se percató de habían unos sonidos de golpes y quejidos que provenían cerca de ella así que abrió los ojos y se encontró con los dos tipos tirados cerca de ella totalmente golpeados.

No lo entendía, como es que se había salvado en cuestión de segundos, no había nadie cerca aparte del inútil de Usui que aun yacía inconsciente en el piso, entonces sintió como alguien colocaba una chaqueta sobre ella para cubrir su cuerpo descubierto. Al voltear su cabeza para poder ver a su salvador se topó con unos ojos color miel que la miraban completamente aliviados.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?- dijo el chico mientras se agachaba para tomarla en sus brazos

-….- Rukia no pudo decir nada a pesar de la poca luz había podido ver aquellos ojos que se le hacían familiares pero aún así no reconocía, pero peor aún, esa voz se le hacía demasiado conocida. Aquello no podía ser verdad, no había razón para que su ladrón personal viniera a su rescate.

Se quedó en silencio mientras intentaba ver el rostro del chico, quien coloco una de sus manos suavemente sobre la cara de ella, justo en el lugar donde había sido golpeada.

-Te llevare a una clínica para que te miren ese golpe-

-No podemos dejarlo ahí tirado- dijo mientras señalaba a Usui

-Hay una clínica no muy lejos de aquí, no te preocupes volveré por él rápidamente- al decir esto el chico comenzó a correr rápidamente en dirección a la clínica mientras Rukia recostaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico, mientras intentaba a similar lo que acaba de ocurrir. En algún punto del trayecto ella perdió la conciencia debido al golpe que había recibido en la cabeza, cuando finalmente llegaron a urgencias una enfermera los dirigió a una camilla donde Ichigo la puso con suma delicadeza, al dejarla ahí dio unos pasos atrás para darle pie a la enfermera y al doctor que la iban a atender, mientras continuaba mirándola, todo el lado derecho de su cara se encontraba inflamado por el golpe y aún permanecía inconsciente. Aquello no se lo iba perdonar a aquellos tipos, debía llamar a la policía y hacer que pagaran por lo que habían hecho. Al recordar la promesa que le había hecho a Rukia, a regañadientes dio media vuelta y salió de la Clínica para ayudar a Usui.

* * *

-Listo ya hemos llegado-

-Gracias Onii-sama-

-No tienes nada que agradecer Rukia, no te imaginas lo preocupado que estaba cuando me llamaron de la clínica, deberías disculparte por andar sola en un lugar así a esas horas-

-Lose hermano, lo siento-

-Bueno ya paso, menos mal alguien te ayudo. ¿Por cierto sabes quién fue? Cuando le pregunté a las enfermeras quien te había traído me dijeron que al parecer había sido un estudiante pero se fue sin decir nada y tampoco recordaban como era porque el servicio estaba demasiado lleno y nadie puso atencion-

-Mmmm no estoy segura hermano, no logre verlo bien-

-Bueno, si logras identificarlo no dudes decírmelo, me gustaría agradecerle personalmente-

-Si hermano-

-Bueno entra a tu cuarto y descansa- dijo Byakuya mientras le daba Rukia un beso en la frente

Al entrar al cuarto Rukia acostó en su cama mirando al techo, inmediatamente escucho el timbre del teléfono y se dirigió a contestarlo extrañada de que alguien llamara a medianoche.

-Hoy has llegado un poco tarde a tu casa- Claro quien más iba a ser, pensó Rukia mientras escuchaba al dueño de aquella voz.

-Pase por algo terrible hoy-

-¿En serio, que te paso?- aquella voz sonaba preocupada pero definitivamente parecía como si supiera que le iba a decir

-La verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien, porque no me lo cuentas tú?-

-¿Y porque habría de decirte yo lo que te paso?-

-No lose, tal vez porque estuviste ahí también-

-¿Que estas tratando de decir? No tengo ni idea que fue lo que te sucedió-

-No me vengas con mentiras, reconocí tu voz y el hecho de que me estés llamando a esta hora justo cuando recién llegue a casa significa que sabias que algo me había pasado y querías saber cómo me encontraba-

-…..- Silencio. El chico no respondió ante aquella acusación. Había sido muy, pero muy descuidado esa noche, se había dejado llevar por la situación y se había puesto al descubierto.

-¿Acaso sabes quién soy?- pregunto con recelo

-No, no pude verte bien, pero supe que eras tú- Aquello fue un respiro para el chico, al menos no sabía aun quien era, aun podía seguir adelante.

-Bueno entonces supongo que me estarás agradecida por haberte salvado-

-Si lo estoy, estaré en deuda contigo por siempre-

-No tienes ningún tipo de deuda conmigo Rukia-

-Si la tengo, así que solo por eso seguiré con tu juego de las llamaditas-

-Entonces dime cuáles son tus libros favoritos-

-Mmmmm difícil me gustan demasiados pero diría que la saga de los juegos del hambre-

-Ahhh ya veo, nunca los he leído, ¿Que tan buenos son?-

-¡Los mejores!- respondió Rukia entusiasmada mientras comenzaba a contarle a Ichigo sobre la historia. Posteriormente comenzaron a hablar sobre sus diferentes gustos de comida, animales, ropa, flores, deportes y todo aquello que se les ocurrió. Descubrieron que tenían gustos muy diferentes pero que de alguna manera entendían el punto de vista del otro.

-Ya son las 3 AM, debemos colgar o no podrás levantarte mañana para ir al colegio-

-¿Acaso tu no vas a ir mañana?-

-No la verdad aún me siento algo adolorida, además me da algo de medio salir a la calle en estos momentos-

-Entiendo, entonces supongo que mañana no poder verte en la escuela-

-No me parece justo que hagas eso- dijo Rukia repentinamente enfurruñada

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Mirarte en la escuela?-

-Claro, además de que te escuchas como todo un acosador, no es justo que solo tú puedas verme-

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Acaso también quieres verme? ¿Y no es solo para que te devuelva tu celular?-

-…-

Rukia permaneció callada mientras su cara adquiría un color rojo al caer en cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Efectivamente ella estaba interesada en él, y aquello iba más allá de que le devolviera su celular, en realidad se sentía atraída por su personalidad y se sentía tan cómoda con él que no deseaba por nada del mundo colgar aquel teléfono, pero no podía confesarle todo eso a un chico que no conocía y además se portaba como todo un acosador con ella.

-¿Rukia, quieres conocerme en serio?- dijo el chico con una voz repentinamente dulce y cargada de ansiedad

-No lose- susurro Rukia, en ese momento e encontraba en un conflicto interno por lo cual era lo único que podía responder

-Respóndeme con sinceridad, ¿Quieres verme en persona?- dijo con voz más segura

-Esto... Yo…mira, la verdad…. No sé bien, podrías dejarlo para después?- respondí Rukia a medias y con la voz entrecortada por el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta

-Está bien, dejémoslo para después-

-Sí, entonces Buenas Noches, gracias por lo de hoy, bueno más bien ayer-

-No te preocupes, me alegra que estés a salvo. Buenas noches Rukia-

La línea quedo cortada. Rukia permaneció con el teléfono pegado al oído y sentada en el borde de su cama con la mirada perdida. Aquel sentimiento de soledad y el dolor en su pecho crecían con cada segundo que pasaban, ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo podía anhelar tanto a alguien que no conocía?

En medio de la confusión e incertidumbre Rukia se metió a su cama y cerró los ojos, tras pasar unos minutos mirando el techo y pensando en el chico que la había salvado logro conciliar el sueño y un recuerdo que tenía guardado en lo profundo de su memoria comenzó a surgir en miedo de sus sueños.

Las imágenes eran borrosas y fugaces, pero sentía que había estado ahí, era como si se hubieran cortado ciertas escenas y los rostros de las personas hubieran sido borrados. Todo eran tan rápido y vertiginoso que no sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía su sueño pero hubo un momento donde todo volvió a la velocidad normal, sabía dónde estaba, enfrente del Hospital de Karakura y estaba bajo la lluvia, totalmente mojada. En ese momento una sombrilla la cubrió y ella levanto la vista encontrandose con un chico al que no podía ver bien porque era de noche y había poca luz, pero podía ver sus ojos. Eran de un color miel diferente a cualquier otro que haya visto antes, reflejaba una calidez inimaginable que la envolvió por completo y le hizo olvidar el dolor que se había apoderado de ella y no le permitía respirar, estuvo durante mucho tiempo mirando aquellos ojos hasta que sintió que los brazos del chico la rodeaban y la llevaban hacia él, coloco su cabeza en el pecho del chico del mientras escuchaba el sonido de su corazón, se concentró en ese único sonido, era como si solo aquel ritmo marcara la nueva pauta de su mundo, la forma en la que todo debía girar y funcionar.

Rukia abrió los ojos y se encontró con el techo de su cuarto, ese sueño no era solo un sueño, era un recuerdo, algo que ella había borrado de su memoria por haber sido uno de los días más dolorosos de su vida, pero había perdido algo valioso que había encontrado ese día, un par de ojos color miel y el sonido de un corazón que le habían vuelto a la vida y creía reconocer esos ojos, los de su héroe que la había rescatado el día anterior.

**QUE TAL? LES GUSTO? VALIO LA PENA LA ESPERA? ESPERO QUE SI, ESTA VEZ TRATARE DE SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LA PROXIMA SEMANA =D PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS**

**QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**


	4. Celos y una Canción

**HOLA A TODAS! SIENTO MUCHISIMO HABERME DEMORADO TANTO DE NUEVO EN SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO, PERO ESTOY LLENISIMA DE TRABAJO, ADEMAS NO ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR CAPITULOS CORTOS. PREFIERO ALGO MAS EXTENSO Y BIEN HECHO PARA QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

**LE AGRADESCO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN ESTE FIC, PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI XD**

**Y SIN MAS PREAMBULOS AQUI VIENE UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA**

**QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**

**Celos y una Canción**

-Lo siento Tatsuki, tienes razón, debí haberles avisado antes, pero es que estaba muerta y acabo de despertar-

-No te imaginas lo preocupadas que estábamos, en especial cuando llego Matsumoto sensei al salón y nos mandó a llamar a Orihime y a mí para contarnos lo que te ocurrió-

-Bueno ya paso, no te preocupes-

-Está bien, más tarde nos pasaremos por tu casa-

-Bien, las espero, adiós-

Rukia acaba de levantarse de su cama, ya era la 1:00 PM y no se había percatado de que sus amigas habían estado llamando a su casa toda la mañana. Tras haber colgado el teléfono bajo al primer piso y encontró el almuerzo hecho, pero no vio por ningún lugar a su hermano, probablemente se había ido a trabajar tras dejarle la comida hecha. Una vez hubo terminado de comer se sentó en la sala de su casa y prendió el televisor, al pasar los canales se encontró con una noticia que se titulaba ATRAPAN AYER A DELICUENTES, mostraban a los tipos que la habían atacado ayer en la estación de policía con esposas en las manos y llenos de moretones. Según la reportera esos dos estaban siendo buscados desde hace un buen tiempo por crímenes de hurto y violación en tres ocasiones, y una de ellas había terminado en la muerte de la víctima. Ante la noticia Rukia palideció al ver nuevamente la cara del tipo que por poco la viola así que busco el control para apagar el televisor pero en el momento en el que iba a hacerlo alcanzo a escuchar una nueva parte de la información.

-El informante fue un joven de preparatoria el cual al parecer había luchado contra los delincuentes que acaban de atacar a un chico y una chica que afortunadamente fueron salvados a tiempo y llevados a la clínica más cercana para atención de sus heridas. El joven héroe pidió que no se revelara su identidad por motivos personales-

Así que él si había regresado por Usui y denunciado a la policía. Ni siquiera había recordado que Usui estaba con ella, pero por lo que acababa de escuchar el chico se encontraba bien así que no tenía nada de preocuparse. En ese momento sonó nuevamente el teléfono, Rukia se paró a contestar pensando que probablemente sería su hermano llamando a preguntar cómo se encontraba pero en su lugar hablo otra persona.

-Hola-

-Hola, ¿Porque llamas a esta hora?-

-Bueno quise aprovechar mí tiempo de almuerzo para saber cómo habías seguido-

-Pues la hinchazón de mi cara ha disminuido y ya casi no me duele. Por cierto acaban de mencionarte en las noticias-

-¿A qué te refieres?- sonó repentinamente alarmado

-Me refiero a que acaban de pasar la noticia de los tipos de ayer y del chico de secundaria que les dio una paliza y salvo a un par de infortunados que se encontraban en la escena del crimen-

-Ahh cierto, una reportera hablo conmigo-

-Sí y no revelo tu identidad tal como le pediste-

-Buena esa fue la condición para dar la información- esta vez sonaba realmente aliviado

-¿Y porque no quisiste que dijeran quien eras?-

-Simplemente para evitarme problemas-

-¿Problemas? Pero si hubieras recibido agradecimientos y felicitaciones-

-No me interesan, lo único que me importa realmente es que estés bien-

Aquello cogió a Rukia con la guardia baja, él estaba siendo muy sincero y ella aun no sabía cómo corresponder ante palabras tan honestas ya que se sentía confundida cada vez que hablaba con él

-Bueno, ¿Y qué supone que estás haciendo ahora mismo?-

-Estoy en la azotea de la escuela mirando hacia el jardín

-¿Que estás viendo?-

-Los arboles de Sakura-

-Suena como si te gustaran mucho-

-En realidad me recuerdan a alguien-

-¿Puedo preguntar a quién?-

EL chico guardo silencio un momento y luego respondió con indecisión – A mi mamá-

-¿Ella…esta…?-

-Murió hace unos años-

-Ya veo, lo siento mucho-

-No te preocupes-

-A mí también me gustan mucho los arboles de Sakura porque también me recuerdan a alguien. De hecho me recuerdan a mi hermana mayor, quien murió hace unos años, era como una madre para mi- Rukia se calló de inmediato después de haber soltado todo aquello rápidamente, su voz se rompió al final de la frase

-Lo siento mucho-

-No te preocupes, tengo buenos recuerdos de ella-

-¿Quién cuida de ti ahora?-

-Mi hermano, es decir, el esposo de mi hermana-

-Ya veo y si es un buen tipo?-

-Claro que lo es, Nii-sama es el mejor hermano en todo el mundo-

-Yo vivo con mi papa y mis dos hermanas menores-

-Es bueno que tengas una gran familia-

-Lose, aunque mi padre es un poco alocado por así decirlo, bastante peculiar de hecho-

-Jajajaja me gustaría conocerlo, no me lo imagino siendo así teniendo un hijo tan serio-

-¿Y cómo es que puedes decir que soy serio?-

-Es bastante fácil de deducir por nuestras conversaciones-

-No creas que lo sabes todo sobre mi Rukia, aún hay muchas cosas que te faltan por saber-

-Igual para ti chico misterioso-

-Jajajaja-

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Nada, solo que lo de chico misterioso sonó realmente divertido para mí-

-Pero si es verdad, no me has revelado nada acerca de ti y es muy irritante-

-Bueno tal vez más adelante lo haga, pero por ahora te dejo, ya es hora de volver a clases-

-Ohh, está bien que tengas un buen día-

-Espera… Bueno Rukia veras, estaba pensando en devolverte tu celular-

-¿Es que acaso pensabas no hacerlo?-

Al otro lado de la línea sonó una risa ahogada pero triste –Claro que sí, pero no tan rápido, pero bueno luego te hablare de ello, tengo que irme-

-Bueno adiós, espero que reflexiones respecto a lo mal que esta retener mi celular por más tiempo-

-Jajajaja, Adiós Rukia, descansa- Esta vez la risa era un poco menos pesada, por primera vez lo escuchaba reírse de verdad

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de vacío en el pecho de Rukia que comenzaba como un nudo en el estómago hasta transformarse en un increíble dolor que le llegaba hasta el corazón. Rukia ya se estaba comenzando a cansar de aquella extraña sensación, siempre ocurría cuando dejaba de hablar con él y hace solos unos días lo había conocido. Rukia se acostó sobre el sofá mientras miraba al techo pensando en los ojos color miel del chico, repasando cada uno de los detalles que podía recordar hasta que se quedó dormida.

* * *

-Eso fue lo que me conto Matsumoto-sensei -

-No puedo creerlo, pobre Rukia, gracias por la información Tatsuki- dijo Renji mientras se paraba de la banca

-¿Espera a dónde vas?-

-Voy por mi celular para llamar a Rukia-

-Ella no tiene celular, lo perdió hace unos días y además sería mejor que no la llamaras-

-¿Porque?-

-Debe estar muy cansada, ya sabes ayer fue un día realmente duro para ella así que debiéramos dejarla descansar-

-Está bien, que te parece entonces si vamos a visitarla más tarde a su casa?-

-Me parece una buena idea le diré a Orihime-

-Muy bien vayamos entonces los tres cuando terminen las clases-

-Ok, me parece bien-

* * *

Ring, Ring

El timbre de la puerta, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría sonando? Rukia se levantó del sofá y vio que en el reloj de su casa que ya eran las 6 PM, Byakuya no debería haber regresado todavía así que se asomó por la ventana y vio que se trataba de Renji, Tatsuki y Orihime quienes al verla la saludaron desde la calle. Al abrir la puerta fue rodeada por los brazos de sus amigos quienes expresaron su enorme preocupación por lo que había ocurrido, posteriormente entraron a la casa y Tatsuki y Renji se encargaron de preparar la cena mientras Orihime se quedaba con ella en la sala a pesar de su gran iniciativa para ayudar en la cocina. Todos habían dicho que no era necesario, sería mejor si cuidaba a Rukia.

-Bueno Rukia-chan y ¿Cuándo vas a volver a la escuela?-

-En dos días Orihime, aún estoy algo golpeada y no quiero ir con la cara así porque todos harán preguntas-

-Tienes razón Rukia-chan, sería una situación muy incómoda contar eso, créeme te entiendo-

-Lose- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna a su inocente amiga

-Bueno chicas aquí traigo mi deliciosa cena, pasen a la mesa-

-¿Mi deliciosa cena? ¿Perdón acaso la preparaste solo?-

-Prácticamente Tatsuki, tu solo estorbaste- dijo Renji mientras dejaba los espaguetis sobre la mesa, acto seguido recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza por parte de la chica dejándole un chichón.

-No te atrevas a llamarme estorbo, yo ayude a hacer la salsa y la ensalada-

-Ya, cálmate hombre, ¿Porque no te sientas mejor?-

-¿Y por qué me dices HOMBRE? Soy una CHICA, mira bien UNA CHICA!- grito Tatsuki totalmente exasperada, Rukia y Orihime la miraban anonadas, normalmente ella no perdía los estribos tan fácilmente por algo como esto.

-Pues para mi eres un amigo más, así que cálmate- Tatsuki permaneció quieta mientras miraba a Renji de forma muy oscura, tanto que este comenzó a temblar de miedo y a arrepentirse de sus palabras. Tatsuki comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia él y cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse en cima la puerta de la casa se abrió.

-Buenas noches a todos, Rukia no me dijiste que tendríamos invitados-

-Buenas noches Onii-san, no sabía que venían, se pasaron a saludar-

-Muy bien, se los agradezco a todos, gracias por acompañar a Rukia- dijo Byakuya mirando hacia donde estaban todos

-No hay problema señor Byakuya, Rukia-chan es nuestra amiga- dijo Orihime

-Estoy feliz que tenga amigos tan buenos como ustedes-

-Señor Byakuya, preparamos Espaguetis desea comer?- dijo Tatsuki con un cambio repentino de actitud

-Muy bien, gracias-

Después de la cena, todos ayudaron a limpiar y se fueron. Rukia permaneció acostada toda la noche en su cama mirando el teléfono lista para cogerlo en el primer segundo que sonara pero esa noche, nadie llamo y Rukia se quedó dormida esperando.

* * *

Dentro de la preparatoria del Norte de Karakura había un grupo de chicas bastante particular. Sakura, Houki y Chikane habían sido amigas desde secundaria y habían decidido ingresar a la misma preparatoria, todas con el mismo objetivo, conseguir novio. Claro está que no querían cualquier novio, debía ser un chico muy guapo, inteligente, fuerte y amable, todo lo que una chica sueña; lastimosamente hombres asi son muy escasos y en cuanto inicio el primer año los únicos que valían verdaderamente la pena habían sido "cazados" por las chicas más lindas, dejando al trio en cuestión sin oportunidad alguna, solo estaba disponible Kurosaki Ichigo, pero el definitivamente no era una opción.

Ante el nuevo año escolar llegaron nuevas perspectivas para las chicas, la posibilidad de que nuevos chicos que valieran la pena entraran a la escuela las emocionaba y efectivamente así fue. El día de la ceremonia de entrada vieron en la fila de alumnos a un chico nuevo supremamente guapo, que todo el tiempo fue amable y cortes con las chicas que se le acercaban, era todo un sueño para Sakura, ese era el indicado para ella y lo conseguiría a como diera lugar.

Aun no tenía decidió como hacer su acercamiento ya que por desgraciada se encontraban en diferentes salones, sin embargo alguien se le adelanto y con tan solo unos pocos días de iniciado el nuevo año. Kuchiki Rukia tras haber atacado a su futuro novio, se le había pegado como un chicle, utilizando como excusa la orden del director. Afortunadamente no había vuelto a la escuela, según decían los rumores ella y Usui habían sido los chicos atacados por los ladrones, por lo cual ninguno de los dos había ido en 3 días, Sakura estaba bastante deprimida por la ausencia de su príncipe.

Ese día mientras caminaba a su salón de clases vio lo último que deseaba ver. Kuchiki Rukia estaba parada en medio del pasillo, sonriente y como nueva, rodeada de un montón de gente que le preguntaban insistentemente sobre lo que había pasado y la abrazaban, algunos chicos incluso intentaban aprovechar la situación, pero la marimacha de Tatsuki los mantenía alejados. Su camino estaba bloqueado por la gran cantidad de gente que había así que no le quedo más remedio que quedarse parada esperando con cara de irritación a que todos se fueran, justo cuando todos se estaban comenzando a ir apareció Usui del otro lado del pasillo, la cara de Sakura se ilumino de felicidad y comenzó a dirigirse hacia él pero en ese momento el chico se paró al lado de Rukia y se quedó hablando con ella y luego le dio un abrazo. La ira la consumía, esto era el colmo llevaba unos minutos en el colegio y ella ya se le estaba echando encima, esto no se iba a quedar así, le haría la vida un infierno comenzando por ese mismo día.

* * *

-Todos por favor denle la bienvenida a sus compañeros-

Aplausos y palabras de bienvenida sonaron por todo el salón y luego ambos fueron a sentarse a su puesto. Rukia se sintió aliviada una vez estuvo sentada en su puesto, ya podía descansar unas horas de la insistencia de todos, trato de concentrarse en la clase pero no podía, todo el tiempo estaba pensando en su chico misterioso, el cual no había vuelto a llamarla. El dolor que sentía en su pecho era insoportable y totalmente inexplicable, creía que era absurdo sentirse así por un chico a quien apenas conocía, pero no entendía porque repentinamente había dejado de llamarla, se sentía muy lastimada.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, por favor lea el siguiente párrafo-

-…-

-Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿Acaso no escucho?-

-…-

-¿Es que acaso se quedó dormido?- todos voltearon a mirar hacia el chico el cual no se encontraba dormido sino que miraba hacia la ventana tratando de esconder su cara, claro que había escuchado al profesor de inglés, pero no podía hablar, al menos no delante de todos, Rukia reconocería su voz de inmediato.

-Mmmmm, lo siento mucho profesor, no me siento muy bien- dijo Ichigo haciendo una voz de disfonico, distorsionando por completo su voz

-Está bien, entonces Keigo lee tú-

-¿Ehhh yo?-

-Sí, usted-

-Jejejeje, profesor vera no puedo, lo que pasa es que el inglés no es lo mío-

-Evidentemente, sus notas lo dicen-

Todos rieron por lo bajo y la clase continuo. A la hora del almuerzo Renji se le acerco a Ichigo que seguía sentado en su puesto mirando hacia la ventana.

-Oye Ichigo, ¿Qué diablos fue eso?-

-…-

-Ichigo, hombre mírame, ¿Qué te pasa por que hiciste eso?- El ojimiel volteo a mirarlo pero se quedó callado diciendo claramente NO QUIERO HABLAR EN ESTOS MOMENTOS. Renji se quedó mirándolo extrañado y comenzó una conversación a base de gestos.

-¿PORQUE, QUE TE PASO?-

-NADA, SIMPLEMENTO NO QUIERO HABLAR-

-VAMOS ARRIBA Y DIME-

-NO QUIERO-

-VAMOS-

-QUE NO-

-VAS A VENIR Y PUNTO- Renji miraba a Ichigo con los ojos llenos de furia, al ver que su amigo lo ignoraba por completo fue hasta él y lo agarro de la camisa levantándolo de la silla. Aquello llamo la atención de todos, incluyendo a Rukia quien se encontraba recogiendo su bento para ir a comer con sus amigas.

-Ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar- Ichigo lo miro lleno de ira y se soltó del agarre de Renji, cuando se disponía a caminar hacia la salida del salón la puerta se abrió abruptamente y apareció Keiko con dos bentos en su mano.

-Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo parándose en la puerta y luego caminando hacia el Ojimiel quien se encontraba quieto en su sitio junto con Renji mientras todos comenzaban a murmurar – Te traje el almuerzo hoy, come conmigo-

¡¿QUE?!El salón estallo en comentarios y no tardaron varios en sacar sus celulares para dispersar la nueva noticia. Keiko volvía a ir por Ichigo, a pesar del desplante de la última vez.

Ichigo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿Acaso la descerebrada a la que la última vez había tratado mal volvía a plantarse frente a él? Y esta vez queriendo almorzar con él, ¿Pero qué diablos estaba pasando?

-Bien, tomo tu silencio como un si- dijo la chica muy segura de ella misma y agarro la mesa de Rukia, aprovechando que esta última ya se había parado porque había salido del salón tan pronto como ella había llegado, volteo la mesa y se sentó en ella quedando justo al frente del puesto de Ichigo y puso ambos bentos encima de las mesas y los abrió.

-¿Y bien no vas a comer?-

Todos seguían estupefactos en especial Ichigo y Renji que la miraban como si no pudieran entenderlo que pasaba

-Siéntate se va enfriar. ¿O es que acaso quieres que te lo de?- dijo con una repentina sonrisa coqueta

-Quítate de ahí-

-¿Perdón?-

-Que te quites-

-Oye, no sé de qué estás hablando, he venido aquí atraerte el almuerzo que yo misma he hecho, siéntate y comer-

-Yo no te pedí ningún almuerzo, es más si mal no recuerdo te dije que no te me volvieras a acercar-

-Pues no me importa- dijo Keiko parándose repentinamente del puesto mientras golpeaba con ambas manos el escritorio – Tú vas a ser mío Ichigo, tenlo por seguro- dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el pecho de Ichigo y lo miraba de forma insinuante.

Todos los chicos del salón se sonrojaron ante la escena, cualquiera le gustaría estar en el lugar de Ichigo, Keiko era realmente hermosa.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Y porque estas tan segura de que te voy a hacer caso?- dijo Ichigo entre dientes con la irritación reflejada en sus ojos

-Pues veras- comenzó a decir Keiko mientras con un dedo recorría el pecho de Ichigo para luego agarrar su hombro izquierdo acercándose a él, para susurrarle al oído – Yo conozco tu secreto, sé que le robaste el celular a Kuchiki Rukia y la has estado llamando- al decir esto volteo para ver la cara de sorpresa y a la vez de pánico del pelinaranja, la chica se rio por lo bajo satisfecha con la reacción y agrego – Y estoy muy segura de que no quieres que ella se entere que eres tú, así que porque no colaboras conmigo? Y a cambio yo guardare tu secreto, ¿Qué te parece?- dijo finalmente mientras elevaba sus cejas y miraba a Ichigo de forma coqueta, mientras este le devolvía la mirada cargada de ira y rencor. No podría escapar de esto tan fácilmente. La chica rio consigue nuevo y se sentó muy satisfecha consigo misma y comenzó a comer su bento, a Ichigo no le quedó más remedio que sentarse también y comenzar a comer; todos en el salón estaban estupefactos, Renji y Keiko estaban con las bocas abiertas sin poderse creer lo que estaba pasando, aquello no tenía pies ni cabeza. Una vez que todos se habían recuperado de la impresión comenzaron rápidamente a esparcir comentarios e incluso alguien consiguió tomar una buena foto de Keiko e Ichigo almorzando juntos, en cuestión de segundos ya todos en la escuela conocían la noticia.

* * *

-¡¿Pero qué diablos es esto?!- soltó repentinamente Tatsuki mientras escupía el jugo que tenía en la boca. Las chicas se encontraban sentadas en el exterior del edificio de clases, junto a una de las ventanas del primer piso.

-¿Qué paso Tatsuki-chan?-

-Miren esto- dijo mientras le pasaba su celular a Rukia y Orihime, había una imagen en la pantalla, se trataba de Kurosaki Ichigo y la nueva alumna Keiko almorzando juntos

-Vaya, nunca espere verlos juntos. Ishida-kun siempre me había dicho que Kurosaki-kun no le gustaba relacionarse con otros - dijo Orihime totalmente sorprendida

-No puedo creerlo, algo tuvo que haber pasado, esto no es algo típico de él-

-Tal vez podríamos preguntarles a Ishida y Renji-kun?-

-Sí, debería, me preocupa Ichigo-

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él?- soltó Rukia repentinamente, quien se había mantenido al margen de la discusión

-Es mi amigo desde la infancia y ha pasado por algunas cosas duras que lo han hecho cambiar, pero esto no es algo usual de él-

-Que linda amiga eres Tatsuki-chan- dijo Orihime mientras la abrazaba. Rukia permaneció pensativa, no conocía bien al chico pero le parecía alguien muy odioso por su forma de tratar a todos, tal vez lo había juzgado mal.

-Por cierto Rukia, ¿Y ese milagro que el nuevo no te atrapo antes de venir a almorzar con nosotras?-

-Ahhh es que aproveche el alboroto del salón para escaparme antes de que pudiera decirme algo-

-Jajajaja Rukia-chan me alegra que hayas podido hacerlo, aunque el pobre debe sentirse solo-

-No te preocupes hay otras chicas que seguramente se ofrecerán a acompañarlo-

-Si Rukia, pero ese chico va por ti, estoy segura que no aceptara a ninguna otra-

Habían llegado al tema que Rukia no quería tocar. El interés de Usui por ella ya era demasiado evidente, en especial por el abrazo que le había dado esa mañana, lo cual la había tomado desprevenida; no quería causar malos entendidos en la escuela, en especial porque sabía que habían muchas chicas locas en la escuela que se la montarían si creían que en serio salía con él.

-Pues él no me interesa en lo más mínimo, yo solo estoy cumpliendo con las órdenes del director-

-¿Y porque no? No se ve como si fuera un mal chico y es guapo- comento Orihime con su cara de inocencia

-Es un enclenque Orihime, recuerda la vez que Rukia casi lo hace trizas y también resultó ser un inútil cuando los atacaron los ladrones-

-Jajajaja si recuerdo como gritaba mientras trataba de escapar de Rukia-chan - dijo Orihime mientras hacia una divertida imitación de la situación hasta que todas terminaron riendo juntas. Justo en ese momento mientras se ahogaba de la risa, Rukia sintió cono una gran cantidad de agua caía sobre ella mojándola por completo.

* * *

-Sakura-chan, ¿Estas segura de todo esto?-

-Sí, hare que esa estúpida me las pague-

-Se darán cuenta-

-Claro que no inútil. Ellas por lo general se sientan a almorzar al lado del edificio, si vamos hasta el salón de cocina y tiramos el agua desde ahí nadie se dará cuenta porque ese salón estará vacío a esa hora. Podemos hacerlo y salir rápidamente hacia el baño que está justo al lado, nadie va a sospechar que fuimos nosotras-

-Pe… pe… pero y si-

-¿Pero y sí que Houki? No vengas ahora de miedosa-

-Pero si nos descubren nos vas a echar de la escuela-

-No te preocupes es no va a pasar, además Chikane está afuera vigilando-

-Mmmm está bien, hagámoslo-

Las dos chicas llenaron el balde con agua y fueron hasta la ventana que estaba justo encima de Rukia, al cuadrar su puntería de la mejor forma posible soltaron rápidamente toda el agua del balde sin mirar hacia abajo y salieron corriendo del salón.

-Vengan aquí, rápido- dijo Chikane en la entrada del baño. Sakura y Houki entraron completamente agitadas por su pequeña carrera, tenían el corazón a mil por lo que acaban de hacer.

-Bajemos a ver como quedo la mosquita muerta esa-

-No creo que deberíamos, van a sospechar-

-Houki ya para, no seas tan paranoica, todos van a estar demasiado ocupados mirándola toda mojada para fijarse en nosotras-

-Sakura tiene razón, bajemos a verlas, ojala también hayan mojado a la estúpida de Orihime-

-¿Y porque ella?-

-Pues tarada recuerda que a Chikane le gusta Ishida y el otro día lo vio paseando con la tetona, tiene todos los motivos de este mundo para estar celosa-

-Gracias Sakura, me ayudaras también a deshacerme de ella?-

-Por supuesto, para estamos las amigas-

Las chicas salieron del baño y fueron afuera del edificio, actuando lo más casualmente posible. Efectivamente todos estaban comentando lo que recién había pasado. A Kuchiki Rukia repentinamente le había caído un baldazo de agua encima y había salpicado a sus amigas Orihime y Tatsuki, sin embargo estas no se alcanzaron a mojar; todos los que se encontraban cerca alcanzaron verla empapada. Apenas sucedió se quedó totalmente sorprendida y luego tras reaccionar se fue escoltada por sus amigas hacia el baño más cercano. Sin embargo algunos afortunados habían alcanzado a ver su ropa interior por debajo del uniforme mojado, lastimosamente nadie había tomado fotos.

-Diablos, hubiera sido genial que le tomaran fotos así-

-Sí, hubiera sido una humillación todavía más grande-

-En estos momentos debe estar llorando en el baño, jajajajaja- Sakura se reía realmente con ganas, estaba demasiado feliz con el resultado de su trabajo. La primera cosa de su lista estaba realizada, y solo era el comienzo, ahora en serio comenzaría a jugar con Rukia.

* * *

-Bueno nos vemos después Ichigo- dijo Keiko mientras se iba del salón dedicándole su mirada coqueta predilecta al peli naranja, el cual ni siquiera la miro de la ira que tenía. ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidado? Seguramente lo había escuchado hablar con ella en la terraza, era el único sitio en la escuela de donde la había llamado. Ahora se vería obligado a hacer todo lo que ella quería, al menos por un tiempo mientras le decía la verdad a Rukia, lo difícil era como hacerlo y cuando. Después de haberle dicho que le entregaría el celular sintió un dolor en el pecho ante la perspectiva de que al entregarle el celular se perdiera el único medio de comunicación que tenía con ella debido a que ya no tendría por qué hablar de nuevo con él, la ansiedad le había evitado llamarla de nuevo, pero ya era hora de hacerlo puesto que era un riesgo que tenía que tomar.

Justo antes de iniciar las clases Rukia entro al salón con su uniforme de educación física, todos se quedaron mirándola e incluso algunos chicos soltaron unos silbidos por lo bajo ante la visión de sus tonificadas piernas exhibiéndose, Ichigo se sonrojó ante la visión por unos segundo y tras recuperarse volteo la cara hacia la ventana.

-¿Rukia porque vienes así a clase?-

-¿Acaso no te ha llegado el chisme Renji? Como toda la información vuela en esta escuela, incluso lo que no es cierto-

-¿Cómo así que te sucedió?-

-Alguien me tiro un baldazo de agua encima, quede toda mojada y tuve que ponerme este uniforme-

-Jajajajajajajajaja-

-¿Pero qué diablos? ¿Porque te ríes?-

-Perdóname es solo demasiado gracioso imaginármelo-

-Pues no tuvo nada de gracioso, que te parece si te mojo a ver si te parece chistoso también?-

-Tranquila, ya no me volveré a reír. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién fue?-

-No la verdad no sé, tengo demasiadas sospechas, pero sí creo saber por qué lo hicieron-

-¿En serio? Dime-

-Después, mira ya llego el profesor-

Quien se había atrevido a hacerle eso a Rukia. La primera conclusión de Ichigo fue que Keiko había sido la responsable, pero tras pensarlo bien unos segundos recordó que había estado con el todo el almuerzo así que no era posible, entonces ¿Quién había sido?

* * *

Rukia subió a su cuarto y comenzó a desatrarsarse de la montaña de deberes que tenía pendientes debido a su ausencia, mientras se encontraba totalmente concentrada en su trabajo sonó el teléfono de su casa, sin embargo no respondió, se quedó mirando como la luz tilitaba una y otra vez. ¿Sería él de nuevo? ¿O acaso otra persona? No quería engañarse a sí misma creándose falsas ilusiones así que contesto del teléfono sin esperar mucho.

-Buenas noches, ¿Con quién hablo?-

-Hola Rukia- Aquella voz la congelo por unos segundos. No entendía la sensación de felicidad que la había inundad, era totalmente ridícula.

-Me sorprende que te hayas acordado nuevamente de mí-

-Lo siento, no es como si me hubiera olvidado de ti en realidad e pensando más en ti que nunca-

Aquella no era una respuesta que ella estuviera esperando, cada vez lograba sorprenderla mas, en especial por su inusual sinceridad.

-Bueno dime y a que se debe el honor de tu llamada?

-Te dije que te iba devolver tu celular, ¿Cierto?-

-Vaya así que si te acordaste te que aun tienes mi celular secuestrado, muy bien ¿Cuando me lo vas a dar? - Tras haber dicho eso Rukia cayó en cuenta de que si se lo iba a devolver, seguramente lo haría en persona. Aquello la puso realmente nerviosa, quería conocerlo en persona pero le daba miedo que tal vez todo se quedara ahí y no volviera a saber nada de él.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, mañana mismo te lo daré-

-¿En serio? ¿Mañana? ¿Tan rápido?-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no querías que te lo devolviera lo más rápido posible?-

-Si claro que quiero-

-¿Entonces porque dices eso?-

-Bueno es que… yo….-

-¿Qué te preocupa?-

-No, nada, no importa-

-Aja, bueno entonces mañana mismo te lo daré-

-¿Dónde?-

-En tu salón de clases-

-Esto… ¿Ahí? Delante de todos?-

-¿Hay algún problema?-

-No ninguno- la voz le salió realmente falsa a Rukia, era obvio que mentía y verdaderamente le preocupada que fuera en el salón de clases. Pensó que tal vez sería en un lugar donde estuvieran solos.

-Rukia…- la voz del chico sonó repentinamente triste y dolida, aquello preocupo a Rukia en extremo, no quería que él estuviera así

-¿Qué te paso?-

-…-

-Oye, ¿Sigues ahí?-

-Sí, no era nada, preocupes. Bueno de hecho quería preguntarte ¿Qué vas a estudiar cuando nos graduemos?-

-¿Ah?- La había cogido totalmente desprevenida, no esperaba que le preguntara algo así y menos cuando ella aun no lo tenía claro

-Bueno, en realidad no lo tengo muy claro, ni siquiera me he enfocado en un campo en especial-

-¿Pero piensas ir a la universidad?-

-Si, por supuesto-

-Está bien, me alegro-

-¿Te alegras porque?-

-Pues porque poder verte ahí también-

-…- Rukia se quedó muda. ¿Acaso él pensaba seguir observándola en secreto incluso en la universidad?

-Pero… ¿Porque harías eso?-

-Yo voy a estudiar medicina- soltó de repente el chico ignorando la pregunta recién formulada

-Ohhh vaya, increíble, debes ser muy inteligente para entrar ahí-

-Claro tendré que esforzarme mucho el próximo año para pasar-

-¿Por qué quieres ser doctor?-

-Bueno siempre me ha atraído la medicina y me gustaría poder ayudar a otros con mis conocimientos. He crecido viendo como mi papa ayuda a otros- dijo con una voz repentinamente dulce

-Admiras mucho a tu papa, ¿Cierto?-

-En realidad en algunas cosas, ya te he dicho que es bastante excéntrico y a veces no lo soporto-

-Jajaja en serio me gustaría conocerlo, no puedo creer que alguien así tenga un hijo como tú-

No hubo respuesta en la otra línea pero si escuchaba ruido, como si alguien estuviera buscando algo en un armario. Rukia permaneció pegada al teléfono unos segundos mientras intentaba descifrar que sucedía hasta que todo quedo en silencio y comenzó a sonar una guitarra, la armonía de las cuerdas era increíble, el chico realmente sabia tocar muy bien la guitarra, pero no entendía porque lo había comenzado a hacer de un momento a otro, hasta el momento en el que comenzó a cantar (Stranger – Secondhand Serenate)

Gírate,  
Gírate y fija tus ojos en mi dirección  
Así nos conectaremos.  
No puedo hablar,  
No puedo hacer un sonido para, de alguna manera, captar tu atención  
Miro fijamente la perfección.

Mírame para que puedas ver  
Lo hermosa que eres.

Me llamas desconocido, dices que soy peligroso,  
Pero esos pensamientos te están abandonando esta noche  
Estoy roto, abandonado; Eres un ángel  
Que está haciendo que todos mis sueños se hagan realidad esta noche.

Estoy seguro,  
Pero no puedo fingir que no me aterroriza encontrarme contigo.  
Sabía que podías ver a través de mi  
Y vi pasar mi vida como un flash delante de mis ojos  
Y sabía exactamente en lo que nos convertiríamos  
Esperando que pudieras ver en mi  
Lo que tú quieres ver

Mírame para que puedas ver...

Me llamas desconocido, dices que soy peligroso,  
Pero esos pensamientos te están abandonando esta noche  
Estoy roto, abandonado; Eres un ángel  
Que está haciendo que todos mis sueños se hagan realidad esta noche.

Eres un ángel  
Que está haciendo que todos mis sueños se hagan realidad esta noche.

Mírame para que puedas ver  
Lo hermosa que eres... {x4}

Tu belleza me parece tan lejana  
Tendría que escribir mil canciones  
Para hacerte comprender lo hermosa que eres.  
Sé que no puedo hacer que te quedes  
Pero daría hasta mi último aliento  
Para hacerte comprender lo hermosa que eres.  
Comprender lo hermosa que eres.

Me llamas desconocido, dices que soy peligroso,  
Pero esos pensamientos te están abandonando esta noche  
Estoy roto, abandonado; Eres un ángel  
Que está haciendo que todos mis sueños se hagan realidad esta noche.

Mientras Rukia escuchaba la canción primero paso por el estado de estupefacción, no podía creer aquello que escuchaba y luego tras darse cuenta del significado de las palabras comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas mientras permanecía callada y atenta escuchando. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel chico que había aparecido de la nada la hiciera sentirse así? ¿Cómo era posible que el la quisiera tanto si ni siquiera la conocía bien? ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera dedicarle una canción tan hermosa con la cual expresaba sus sentimientos sin ningún tipo de miedo? Cuando termino la canción Rukia continuo en silencio a la espera de que el chico dijera algo ya que ella no se sentía en la capacidad de hablar, pero en lugar de ello se cortó la llamada.

* * *

-No puede ser- murmuro Rukia al abrir su maleta tras haber llegado del almuerzo. Dentro había una sustancia blanca y pegajosa que se había pegado a todos sus cuadernos arruinándolos por completo. Esto ya era pasarse de la raya, se habían atrevido a tocar y dañar sus cosas por algo tan estúpido como estar cerca de alguien y era aún peor cuando ni siquiera le gustaba el chico de los rumores. Esto tenía que parar y los culpables deberían responder. Rukia tiro su maleta al piso con rabia y todos en el salón voltearon a verla ante el ruido que produjo.

-¿Quién hizo esto?- grito con rabia mientras metía la mano a la maleta y sacaba uno de sus cuadernos lleno de pegante.

Nadie respondía. Todos parecían igual de anonadados, como si en serio no supieran nada.

-Es imposible que nadie se haya dado cuenta de esto. Sé que alguien debe saber algo así que díganme-

-Rukia, cálmate por favor-

-Que calmarme ni que nada Renji. Esto es pasarse de la raya y voy a encontrar a los responsables-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no te preocupes yo te voy a ayudar, pero cálmate ya pensaremos como atraparlos-

Rukia bajo el cuaderno poniéndolo de nuevo dentro de su maleta

-Está bien. Apenas termine la escuela acompáñame a la dirección, voy a hablar para que me ayuden-

-Me parece bien, más tarde lo haremos. Ahora vamos a clase de educación física-

Rukia se dejó caer en el puesto mientras se apoyaba sus codos en el escritorio y se masajeaba las sienes tratando de calmar la ira que se había apoderado de ella. Menos mal que su uniforme de física se encontraba en el vestier sino hubiera sido un verdadero problema por ausentarse de clase de Yoruichi- sensei. Cuando estuvo más calmada lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y noto que debajo de su escritorio había algo, una pequeña bolsa, no recordaba haber dejado nada ahí. Tras haber sacado la bolsa cayó en cuenta que no era suya que alguien la había dejado ahí, así que metió la mano para ver que había dentro y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver lo que encontró.

Era su celular, así que el chico misterioso se lo había devuelto sin necesidad de presentarse en persona, aquello la desilusiono bastante porque tenía grandes expectativas de conocerlo pero a la vez tenia muchísima ansiedad de verlo en persona por lo que había ocurrido ayer, no sabía cómo darle la cara, tal vez esto era mejor. Dentro de la bolsa había una nota hecha a computador, obviamente era un chico inteligente, no la había hecho a mano para evitar que reconociera su caligrafia; tal vez era un poco paranoico tomando tantas precauciones.

_Lo prometido es deuda. Me tome el atrevimiento de grabar en tu celular mi número, es tu decisión si deseas volver a hablar conmigo. Verdaderamente me gustaría poder seguir en contacto, aún hay muchas cosas que me gustaría compartir contigo. Lo de ayer solo fue una pequeña muestra de lo que siento por ti._

Rukia al leer aquella nota se puso roja como un tomate y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil, él se había asegurado de que se pudieran mantener en contacto, ahora era decisión de ella. Al abrir la lista de contactos Rukia comenzó a buscar lentamente llena de ansiedad por conocer el nombre del chico, mientras seguía buscando encontró un contacto donde en lugar del nombre habían muchos signos de interrogación. Así que ni siquiera había querido revelar su nombre, si definitivamente era un paranoico, pero uno que había conseguido llegar y ganarse su corazón.

**¿LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI =D PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS Y TENGAN PACIENCIA CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PROMETO TENERLO LISTO LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE**

**PRÓXIMO**** CAPITULO - PRIMERA CITA**

**ADIOS Y QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**


	5. Primera cita

**HOLA A TODAS! LES RUEGO ME PERDONEN POR HABERME DEMORADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, APENAS TERMINE SEMESTRE =S, AHORA EN VACACIONES SI ACTUALIZARE MAS DE SEGUIDO =D**

**LES AGRADEZCO POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA CON ELLA. ESTA CAPITULO TIENE UNA PARTE REALMENTE LINDA Y TIERNA EN LA CUAL PUSE TODA MI INSPIRACIÓN ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO Y PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS! SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI.**

**GRACIAS! QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**

Primera Cita

-Muy bien chicas comiencen con los ejercicios de calentamiento, luego repasaremos los tiros en voleyball- dijo Yourichi-sensei.

Todas las chicas del segundo año se organización en la mitad de la cancha para realizar los ejercicios mientras los chicos se encontraban corriendo por todo el perímetro del gimnasio de forma constante, ninguno se atrevía a hacer trampa y parar por unos segundos, porque su entrenador Kenpachi-sensei los tenia vigilados.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que pueden correr montón de niñas?!- todos los chicos aceleraron el paso hasta donde pudieron, a los pocos minutos unos comenzaron a cansarse y parar recibiendo por tanto el castigo de Kenpachi que consistía en hacer lagartijas hasta caer casi muerto; era la rutina de todas las clases, los chicos se desgastaban físicamente mientras las chicas apostaban por quien resistiría hasta el final, dejando como ganador siempre a Kurosaki Ichigo, quien tenía una capacidad sorprendente seguido de Renji, Sado y Kazuto. El resto de los chicos para la media hora ya se encontraban tirados en el piso haciendo lagartijas y al que le había ido peor era a Usui quien se había ganado a Kenpachi que lo había detectado como alguien débil.

-Me alegra que al menos estemos en esta clase juntas Rukia-chan-

-A mí también Orihime, la verdad es que las he extrañado mucho-

-Rukia, te ves algo tensa, ¿Sucedió algo?- ¿Qué si había sucedido algo? Claro que sí, tanto algo bueno como algo malo lo cual la llevaba a un estado de completa ambivalencia, ya no podía mas con todo lo que tenía en su cabeza ni con los sentimientos de su corazón, era momento de soltarlo todo.

-De hecho si, muchas cosas, pero este no es el momento para contarles, después de clase ¿Si?- dijo Rukia terminando de realizar los ejercicios de estiramiento

-Está bien, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado mientras nos cuentas todo?-

-Helado, me parece bien- dijo Orihime con una cara de felicidad increíble

-Jejeje de acuerdo- dijo Rukia mientras se reía al ver la expresión de su amiga amante de los dulces

-Muy bien chicas es hora de comenzar con los ejercicios de Voleyball, Kuchiki e Irie por favor vayan a traer los balones y el resto corran todas estas cosas para despejar la zona-

Rukia y Sakura salieron de la cancha y comenzaron a dirigirse a la bodega de la escuela donde se encontraban los balones.

-Hola Rukia-chan soy Sakura Irie, nunca habíamos hablado pero siempre había querido acercarte a ti-

-Ahhh ya veo es un gusto conocerte- dijo Rukia mientras inclinaba su cabeza en una breve reverencia para luego retomar su camino.

-Es una lástima que te hayan cambiado de salón, pensaba que podríamos ser amigas ya que estábamos juntas inicialmente-

-Sí, es una pena, pero ya sabes fue una orden directa del director-

-Lose, toda la escuela estuvo hablando sobre eso-

-Si estoy segura de ello-

-Rukia-chan puedo llamarte así o debo decirte Kuchiki-san?-

-Puedes decirme Rukia, no te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias, me siento muy aliviada de que seas tan amigable-

-No te preocupes- dijo Rukia y finalmente llegaron a la bodega mientras guardaban los balones en la bolsa Sakura siguió hablando preguntándole cosas casuales, parecía se runa chica amigable que quería ser su amiga.

-Rukia-chan perdona si esta pregunta de resulta algo incomoda, pero hay alguien que te guste en estos momentos?-

-¿Qué?- aquella pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa ni siquiera sus mejores amigas eran tan directas con el tema, sin embargo no le importaba responder.

-Pues en realidad si- dijo en voz baja mientras se ponía roja, esta era la primera vez que lo reconocía en voz alta.

-Ya veo, debe ser un gran chico-

-Si lo es, aunque bueno aun no lo conozco mucho-

-¿En serio? ¿Hace cuánto?-

-Hace tan solo 3 meses, pero para mí es como si hubiera sido más tiempo-

-Ya veo, me alegro por ti y te deseo lo mejor- dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias- le correspondió Rukia mientras entraban a la cancha a dejarlos balones. Se encontraba feliz, Sakura parecía ser alguien realmente linda, sincera y amable, seguramente podrían ser buenas amigas en el futuro.

* * *

-¡INUTILES! ¡Paren, son un montón de gusanos buenos para nada, vayan a tomar algo de agua y descansen 10 minutos para comenzar el verdadero ejercicio!- dijo Kenpachi-sensei mientras exhibía una sonrisa malvada que dejo una mala sensación todos los chicos. A medida que todos se arrastraban para poder tomar algo de agua y descansar pudieron acomodarse para ver al grupo de las chicas jugar Voleyball, aquello era una verdadera bendición. Todos los chicos se reunieron y comenzaron a hablar de los atributos de cada una de las chicas haciendo mención de Keiko, Orihime e incluso Tatsuki.

-Solo por esto vale la pena venir a esta clase-

-Tienes razón- dijo Watanabe mientras disfrutaba de las vista que lo ofrecían los cortos shorts que llevaban todas

-Sin duda las mejores piernas las tiene Rukia-chan, son preciosas-

-Tienes razón me encantaría que fuera mi novia, no te imaginas todo lo que haría con ella-

-Vaya pero que pervertido eres Kuroko-

-Jajaja bueno es difícil no serlo con las bellezas que hay aquí-

En ese momento el sonido del agua cayendo encima de la cabeza de Kuroko hizo que todos lo miraran, pero no precisamente a él, sino a la persona que sostenía la botella vacía encima de su cabeza, Kuorsaki Ichigo.

-¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?- grito Kuroko mientras se levantaba del suelo

-Cállate, no hables así de las chicas, respétalas- dijo Ichigo con una expresión fría que daba miedo dejándolos a todos helados en su sitio

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Keigo mientras veía a Ichigo alejarse

-No tengo idea, normalmente él nunca hubiera hecho eso-

-Algo raro está pasando con él-

-Lose, pero no ha querido decirme nada-

-Pues tenemos que hacer algo no podemos dejar que esto siga así-

-¡MUY BIEN NIÑITAS YA DESCANSARON MUCHO AHORA LEVANTANTESE!-

Todos se pararon inmediatamente y se dirigieron a donde estaba Kenpachi-sensei quien tenía planeado un entrenamiento infernal para los pobres chicos.

El sonido del silbato dio por terminada la clase y en ese momento todos los chicos cayeron muertos al piso, eran pocos los que pudieron mantenerse de pie.

-Bien chicas la clase termino, guarden los balones en las bolsas y que Kuchiki e Irie los lleven de nuevo a la bodega-

A medida que todos se comenzaron a retirar de la cancha Rukia y Sakura comenzaron a caminar hacia la bodega, Ichigo se paró por un momento a mirarla y cuando ya iba darse la vuelta para irse se percató de algo que le llamo la atención, la chica que iba con Rukia estaba hablando con ella animadamente, sin embargo se notaba que tenía una sonrisa muy falsa y aquello le traía una mala sensación.

* * *

-Rukia-chan yo también tengo un chico que me gusta desde que inició el año escolar-

-Ya veo, es uno de los nuevos entonces-

-Sí, es alguien increíble, tanto que tiene muchas admiradoras-

-Pero eso no debe desanimarte seguro que al conocerte se dará cuenta que eres una gran persona y le gustaras-

-Pero lastimosamente no he podido acercarme a él, hay una chica que lo ronda todo el tiempo-

-Bueno pues busca una oportunidad, no debes darte por vencida sin haberlo intentado-

-Jejejeje lose, por eso mismo había pensado que tal vez lo mejor sería hacer que ella misma se rindiera-

-¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?- Rukia, se sintió repentinamente alarmada por el tono de voz que la chica había adquirido, lleno de dolor y peligroso a la vez

-Pues no sé, aun no pensado en nada- dijo de nuevo con su dulce tono de voz

-Bueno pues más que concentrarte en ella piensa en tus oportunidades-

-Por supuesto- Sakura miraba a Rukia que se encontraba de espaldas entonces se quitó una de las pulseras que tenía en la mano y la tiro debajo de un cajón que estaba al lado de una estantería llena de útiles para deportes.

-Ohh no mi pulsera- dijo mientras se dirigía al cajón.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudo- dijo amablemente Rukia mientras se agachaba para intentar alcanzar la pulsera. Sakura aprovecho ese momento para ponerse detrás de la estantería, por uno de los huecos podía verla agachada y tras esperar unos segundos empujo con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo todo el estante justo encima de la ojivioleta.

Rukia se encontraba buscando la pulsera, la cual era imposible divisar por la falta de luz que había, así que se acostó en el piso para poder alcanzarla mejor cuando de repente escucho un ruido como si alguien estuviera empujando algo metálico entonces levanto y giro la cabeza viendo como la estantería que tenía detrás suyo caía sobre ella, ya era demasiado tarde para levantarse y quitarse, lo mejor que podía hacer era protegerse la cabeza por lo cual se llevó los brazos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Tras algunos segundos, se dio cuenta que el impacto que estaba esperando no había llegado, lentamente abrió los ojos y se quitó los brazos de su cabeza entonces vio que había alguien enfrente de ella, dándole la espalda mientras sostenía la estantería. Tras un momento el chico de pelo naranja que estaba delante resoplo con fuerza y lo levanto tratando de colocarlo en su sitio.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Porque saliste corriendo de esa forma Ichigo?- dijo Renji que acaba de llegar corriendo, al digerir la escena corrió inmediatamente donde se encontraba Rukia

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-Yo… Estoy bien- dijo lentamente mientras su amigo le revisaba los brazos y la cabeza para asegurarse de eso fuera así

-Ohhhh Rukia-chan, lo siento mucho, accidentalmente me apoye en la estantería y se cayó, no pensé que eso fuera a pasar- dijo Sakura mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la ojivioleta y le tomaba las manos

-Está bien, Sakura no fue tu intención-

-Lo siento mucho- dijo de nuevo la chica que parecía estar a punto de llorar

-¿Por qué salieron corriendo ustedes dos?- dijo Ishida quien acaba de llegar junto a Chad

-Yo solo seguí a Ichigo que corrió hacia aquí de un momento a otro y luego me encontré con que estaba sosteniendo esa estantería que casi cae sobre Rukia. En esos momentos todos voltearon a ver a Ichigo que silenciosamente había puesto la estantería de nuevo en su lugar y se había dirigido a la salida de la bodega.

-Espera un momento Ichigo- dijo Rukia mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al chico – Gracias por haberme ayudado- dijo mientras permanecía unos pasos detrás del chico el cual se había detenido justo en salida y se veía algo tenso, casi enviando un mensaje corporal muy claro que decía NO ME SIGAS. Ante las palabras de Rukia ladeo su cabeza hacia la izquierda y asintió permaneciendo en silencio mientras se iba.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Rukia mientras intentaba seguirlo- ¿No estas lastimado?- en ese momento aumento su ritmo de caminata para tocar el brazo del chico el cual se detuvo abruptamente, se veía realmente tenso

-Ohhh disculpa, por tocarte- dijo Rukia mientras quitaba su mano del brazo del chico – Es que estaba preocupada de que hubieras resultado lesionado por mi culpa. Ichigo negó con la cabeza y continúo su camino. Ella permanecio parada mientras veía como el chico del pelo naranja se alejaba, aquello era realmente extraño, primero porque según lo que había entendido había llegado corriendo donde estaba ella, como si supiera que algo malo iba a ocurrir y segundo que nunca hablaba, siempre se limitada a asentir su cabeza. A pesar de las extrañas circunstancias de todo, se sentía realmente agradecía y algo intrigada por el comportamiento de su compañero de clase.

-Ohhh Rukia-chan, ¿Segura que estas bien ¿- Sakura llego corriendo a su lado con una enorme cara de preocupación y enseguida el resto de los chicos llegaron a su lado preocupados mientras Ishida pasaba por su lado corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Ichigo, así podría estar más tranquila, sabiendo que alguien iría a asegurarse que estuviera bien.

* * *

-Kurosaki ¿Qué fue eso? Y no me digas que nada porque no te voy a dejar en paz-

-No molestes Ishida- dijo Ichigo mientras tomaba su maleta y salía del salón de clases

-¿Por qué no confías en mí? Puedes contarme lo que sea, lo sabes-

-No me pasa nada- dijo Ichigo con tono irritante mientras miraba a su amigo que le estaba bloqueando la salida del salón

-Se sinceró contigo mismo, ¿No te pasa nada? ¿Porque actúas de esta forma entonces?-

-¿Por qué eres tan insistente? Sabes que puedo arreglar mis problemas solo-

-¿Porque no confiar en otros para que te ayuden?, ¿O al menos para escuchar tus problemas?-

- No es algo malo como te imaginas, solo quédate con eso-

-¿Si no es algo malo, porque estas tan desesperado?-

Ichigo abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa que le producían aquellas palabras, ¿Desesperado?, así se sentía pero no creía que reflejara eso, se mantenía al margen de todo con un bajo perfil desde la muerte de su madre para que nadie viera su dolor.

-Esto no es simplemente por tu madre, veo que estas diferente, ¿Hay algo más que atormenta cierto?-

-¿Sin importar lo que sea me escucharas?-

-Si-

-Es algo más sencillo de lo que crees-

-Ya deja de darle vueltas y suéltalo-

-Está bien, pero no aquí, vamos a otro sitio-

* * *

-¿No ibas a ir la a dirección?-

-Otro día Renji, me siento algo cansada, además es Viernes-

-Bien, entonces la otra semana iremos entonces, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?-

-Rukia-chan, ¿Porque vas a ir a la dirección?-

-Alguien ha estado molestando a Rukia-

-Ohhh que terrible, Rukia-chan, no te preocupes te ayudare a atrapar a esa horrible persona- dijo Sakura tomando a Rukia por las manos mientras la mirada alegremente a los ojos

-Gracias, Sakura, cuento contigo entonces-

-Claro-

-Bueno vámonos a casa entonces, ya mañana arreglaremos las cosas-

-¿Vamos Sakura?-

-Ahhh no se preocupen por mí, tengo que ir a mi salón por mis cosas-

-Si quieres te podemos esperar-

-No, no se preocupen por mí, tengo algunas cosas que hacer-

-Bien adiós-

Sakura se quedó agitando su mano mientras se despedida de todos en el pasillo con una enorme y dulce sonrisa en la cara, cuando todos se fueron su rostro se transformó por una mirada llena de rencor y odio. Tras permanecer unos segundos parada temblando de la rabia, camino rápidamente a su salón tomando sus cosas para luego volver al salón de Rukia y dirigirse a su puesto, tras llegar saco un marcador permanente y escribió en el puesto de esta.

_Rukia Kuchiki es una zorra roba novios de lo peor, además de ser una falsa que apuñala a sus amigas por la espalda, pagara por ello_

Tras haber escrito aquello cogió el puesto y lo cargo hasta la pasillo donde saco unos pedazos largos de tela para amarrar el puesto de forma que quedara fijo en plena mitad del pasillo, así todos los que llegaran a clase la próxima semana lo verían. Sonriendo satisfecha Sakura dio media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo.

* * *

-Rukia, pero donde andabas, Orihime y yo hemos estado esperándote aquí hace una hora- dijo Tatsuki quien se encontraba junto con Orihime parada en la entrada principal de la escuela

-No molestes Tatsuki, a Rukia casi le cae una estantería encima en la bodega-

-¿Qué?- pregunto alarmada

-No te preocupes, no resulte herida gracias a Ichigo-

-¿Ichigo?- pregunto con incredulidad

-Sí, me salvo de ser aplastada por el estante-

-¿En serio?-

-Porque es tan difícil de creerlo Tatsuki-chan?-

-Es solo que Ichigo por lo general anda por ahí sin meterse en nada, entonces me sorprende un poco-

-Bueno de igual forma ayudo a la tonta de Rukia-

-¿A quién le dices tonta, cabeza de piña?-

-No empieces con eso Rukia o ya verás-

-¿O ya veré que?-

-Bueno, lamento interrumpir su estúpida discusión pero Rukia tiene algo extremadamente importante que hablar conmino y Orihime, así que si me disculpan…- dijo Tatsuki mientras tomaba a Rukia del brazo y se la llevaba.

* * *

-¿Kuchiki Rukia? ¿Sabes que Renji te va matar cierto?-

-Lose, por eso mismo no le he dicho nada-

-Encima de que es como su hermana, le robaste el celular-

-No lo robe, lo secuestre, además ya se lo devolví-

-Bueno igual estuvo mal, me sorprende bastante que hayas hecho todo eso-

-Yo también estoy sorprendido de mí mismo- dijo Ichigo en voz baja

-¿Crees que te llamara?-

-No lose Ishida, sinceramente no sé qué pensar y tengo muy poco claro que va pasar después de eso-

-¿Por qué simplemente no le dices que eres tú?-

-No puedo-

-¿Y porque no habrías de poder?-

-Bueno veras, yo no quiero traerle problemas, además quiero que me conozca, sin prejuicios de mis antecedentes-

-¿Creíste que si te le acercabas en persona, te rechazaría?-

-Bueno no exactamente, pero es que sabes los rumores que hay acerca de mí y no todos son mentira, ¿Quién saldría con alguien como yo?-

-Kuchiki-san no parece ser de las que se dejan llevar por las apariencias Ichigo. Si tanto dices quererla debiste haber confiado más en ella-

-Lose, pero solo ponte un momento en mi lugar, ¿Acaso debería haberle dicho de un momento a otro que me gusta y quiero salir con ella? Hubiera salido corriendo obviamente-

-Yo creo que te hubiera dado una oportunidad-

-O tal vez NO y créeme no quiero perderla, esto es mejor a no tener ningún tipo de oportunidad-

-Simplemente creo que fuiste un Cobarde-

-Eso ya no importa, hice las cosas así y ahora cabe esperar que pasa-

-¿No crees que da más miedo que se declare un chico que no conoces que te roba el celular y te llama todos los días?-

-Suena terrible cuando lo dices así-

-Es terrible Kurosaki. Pero en fin, me alegra que me hayas dicho la verdad, aunque me imagine algo peor-

-Te lo dije, sin embargo para mi es algo muy importante-

-Lose, yo también me siento así con Orihime aunque aún no he podido hablar con ella-

-¿Todavía?-

-Mira quien habla, alguien que no pudo enfrentarse en persona a la chica que le gusta-

-Cállate-

-Creo que le pediré salir este fin de semana y hablare con ella-

-Te deseo mucha suerte, la vas a necesitar-

-Idiota, el que va a necesitar suerte eres tú-

-Lose- dijo Ichigo con un tono de amargura en su voz

* * *

-No puedo creérmelo Rukia-

-Que hermoso es todo eso Rukia-chan-

-¿Hermoso Orihime? Pero si es un maldito acosador, seguro no es ningún estudiante sin un viejo verde pervertido-

-No, Tatsuki no lo es-

-¿Y cómo lo sabes Rukia, si no lo has visto?-

-Por lo que me ha dicho Tatsuki, solo siendo un estudiante podría saber tales cosas además por su voz se nota que es alguien joven-

-¿Rukia-chan te gusta verdad?- Rukia se puso roja como un tomate y desvió la mirada mirando al suelo

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo es posible si no tienes ni idea quién es?-

-Es que…. Tatsuki… A pesar de tenerlo enfrente de mí me he dado cuenta de que es alguien amable, valiente, noble y sincero. Además él me quiere en serio, si no hubiera hecho todo esto-

-¿Y no crees que puede ser un loco obsesionado contigo?-

-No lo creo, sino no me hubiera devuelto el celular dejando me la opción de decidir-

-¿Qué piensas hacer Rukia-chan?-

-¿Vas a llamarlo cierto?- dijo Tatsuki mientras le dirigía una mirada de rendición, ya podía ver lo decidía que se encontraba Rukia

-Sí, lo hare y hare todo lo posible por seguir con esto y conocerlo, necesito hacerlo-

* * *

Tras llegar a casa y darse una ducha Rukia se tiro en su cama mientras pensaba como resolver su situación, tal vez poner una queja en dirección no era la mejor solución dado que al final no harían mucho por ello, debía de pensar en una mejor forma de solucionar las cosas. Al levantarse de su cama reviso su maleta tomando en sus manos nuevamente el mensaje que había recibido ese día en la tarde.

Básicamente la decisión estaba en sus manos, eso lo había entendido muy bien ese día, sabía lo que deseaba y seguramente haría, pero los nervios la consumían y evitaban que hundiera la tecla para llamar. Todo se limitaba a esa simple acción; sin embargo resultaba más difícil de lo que parecía. Finalmente se dejó llevar por su corazón y cerrando los ojos marco la tecla y se llevó el celular lado de su oído esperando ansiosa por escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-En realidad no sabía si llamarías-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno te devolví tu celular, que al final era lo que querías además….- se dio un momento de silencio por parte de ambos, resultaba difícil admitir lo que en realidad pasaba entre ellos- Bueno ya sabes, después de que te dije lo que sentía no pensé que quisieras saber más de mí, dado no me conoces y encima secuestre tu celular-

-Yo… bueno… pues… creo que te daré una oportunidad, quisiera saber más de ti- admitió la ojivioleta con cierta dificultad y voz baja. Resultaba inmensamente difícil admitirle a alguien que estaba interesada en él, en especial en las extrañas circunstancias en las que se había desarrollado su relación.

-No te imaginas la alegría que siento en estos momentos Rukia, gracias-

-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿Por qué simplemente no te acercaste a mi en persona?-

-Yo… no podía…Rukia… En parte no sabía cómo hacerlo y tenía miedo de que me rechazaras en la primera oportunidad-

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

-Bueno, no tengo la mejor fama de todas-

-¿En serio?- pregunto Rukia realmente intrigada

-Sí, pero eso te lo diré luego. Mas importante hay alguien te ha estado molestando, tienes algún idea de quien pueda ser?-

-Pues en realidad no, aunque sospecho que es alguna chica-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ya sabes, Usui tiene muchas fans y como casi siempre estoy con él, tal vez alguna se haya puesto celosa. No se me puede ocurrir otra cosa por la que alguien podría tenerme algún rencor-

-Es una buena teoría. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?-

-Aun no lose-

-Esa chica Sakura me parece sospechosa, por lo que ocurrió hoy-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Rukia. Ichigo se quedó paralizado en ese momento, había cometido un gran error, se supone que nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido, la había embarrado.

-Respóndeme, ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?-

-Bueno, los chismes vuelan en la escuela-

-¿Pero quién pudo haberlo dicho?-

-Seguro fue esa chica Sakura tiene fama de cotillear todo el tiempo-

-¿La conoces?-

-No, en realidad-

-Entonces no deberías decir esas cosas de ella. En realidad parece alguien dulce y amable-

-A mi parece que es alguien muy falsa-

-¿Y qué clase de argumentos tienes para decir eso?-

-Pues simplemente con mirarla basta Rukia. Acaso no te diste cuenta de la sonrisa tan falsa que tenía hoy cuando caminaba contigo hacia la bodega?- Tras soltar eso Ichigo sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago y se hubiera quedado sin aire, había cometido otro error.

-¿Nos viste en educación física? ENTONCES ERES DE SEGUNDO AÑO- grito emocionada Rukia, hoy era un buen día, había conseguido obtener dato importantes.

-Diablos- mascullo por lo bajo Ichigo

-Jajajajaja, hoy estas con la guardia baja-

-Es que estoy preocupado por lo que te esta pasando y encima no quieres escucharme a lo que te digo-

-Yo lo resolveré, no tienes por qué preocuparte-

-Está bien dejemos así eso. Tengo algo importante que decirte-

-Dime- dijo Rukia a quien repentinamente el corazón le había comenzado a latir a mil

-¿Qué te parece si vamos este Domingo al Zoológico?-

-¿Este domingo? ¿Zoológico? ¿En serio?-

-Sí, aunque si prefieres ir a otro sitio no te preocupes-

-No, no, no el zoológico me parece perfecto- dijo Rukia repentinamente emocionada

-Entonces este Domingo a las 10 AM, ¿Te parece?-

-Claro, entonces nos vemos ese día-

-Está bien, adiós-

-¡Espera un momento!-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Acaso no deberías decirme en qué lugar nos veremos o como vas vestido o como luces, ¿Cómo esperas que te encuentre?-

-No te preocupes por eso, simplemente párate en la entrada principal, recuerda que yo si te conozco- dijo reprimiendo una risa

-Pero, eso no es justo-

-Nunca dije que lo fuera, adiós, que descanses-

Definitivamente cada vez la sorprendía más. Rukia se tiro en su cama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, por fin lo vería en persona, no podía dejar de imaginar cómo sería su encuentro. Trataba de pensar en cómo debía reaccionar, seguramente estaría tan nerviosa que apenas podría saludarlo, era increíble que fuera a salir con alguien que nunca había visto antes, todo le parecía demasiado fuera de lugar y la hacía sentirse como otra persona, pero le traía una extraña sensación de confusión y felicidad que no quería abandonar. Sin embargo no quería decirle nada a sus amigas, a pesar de haberles confesado todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento, le parecía que las preocuparía cuando les contara que saldría con el chico misterioso, sería mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

* * *

-Muy bien, cálmate Rukia, no puedes mostrarte tan ansiosa- la ojivioleta se repetía aquello una y otra vez en voz baja mientras se encontraba parada en la entrada principal mirando a todos los chicos que pasaban a su lado a la espera de que alguno de ellos se paraba enfrente de ella. La espera la iba matar, había sido un error llegar antes de la hora acordada, cuando finalmente fueron las 10 AM en punto su corazón se aceleró de una forma increíble y comenzó a respirar un poco más rápido de lo normal, sin embargo nadie llegaba, ¿Acaso la habían plantado?

-Hola, disculpa, ¿Tu eres Rukia Kuchiki?- le dijo una de las encargadas del punto de información

-Emmm, si, por?- dijo Rukia repentinamente sorprendida, no recordaba conocer a aquella chica

-Lo sabía, la descripción del joven encaja perfectamente-

-¿Disculpa quién?-

-El chico guapo con el cual quedaste de verte hoy, llego hace unas horas y me pidió el favor de que te llevara a un sitio- dijo tratando de esconder su sonrisa

-¿Guapo? ¿Y porque?-

-Jejejeje si, definitivamente es muy guapo. Creo que te quiere dar una sorpresa-

-Está bien, vamos-

Rukia Siguió a la chica atreves del parque de la entrada principal hasta un poste donde habían unos globos amarrados a este y una pequeña carta unida a estos. La chica de información los desamarro rápidamente y se los entrego

-Me pidió que trajera aquí y te entregara esto, bueno que disfrutes tu paseo- dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y se iba. Rukia miro la carta que estaba con los globos y leyó:

_No habrás pensado que me mostraría tan rápidamente ¿cierto?_

Rayos, había conseguido engañarla e ilusionarla, los ánimos de Rukia inmediatamente bajaron, sin embargo siguió leyendo

_No te preocupes, no te dejare sola, estaré junto a ti todo el tiempo_

Rukia levanto la mirada buscando por todos los lados a alguien que la estuviera observando, pero no veía nada

_No intentes buscarme, no me vas a encontrar, ni siquiera sabes cómo me veo_

Tenía razón, era una batalla perdida

_Perdóname por ser tan cobarde y no presentarme ante ti, es solo que ahora no es el momento. Espero que mis sentimientos se vean reflejados en mis acciones_

Al terminar de leer Rukia no sabía si debía darse media vuelta e irse de aquel lugar, se sentía traicionada y enfada, pero al tiempo sentía curiosidad por lo que supuestamente "había preparado para ella" asi que tras tomar aire lentamente unos segundos saco su celular y marco

-Cobarde- fue lo único que dijo cuando escucho que habían contestado en la otra línea

-Lose, lo siento. Simplemente sígueme la corriente hoy, por favor- ¿Cómo es que ella se dejaba llevar por aquella voz cada vez que la escuchaba? Sin ningún tipo de resistencia Rukia comenzó a seguir el sendero que marcaba el recorrido por el zoológico

-Me las vas pagar- dijo tratando de sonar enfadada, aunque no convencía a nadie

-Después podrás vengarte como quieras, por ahora solo sigue-

Tras llegar a la primera sección que era el acuario, al entrar se encontró con la encargada que la detuvo enseguida.

-Kuchiki Rukia, ¿Cierto?-

-Si- respondió ya poco sorprendido. ¿Es que acaso había hablado con todo el personal del zoológico?

-Bienvenida, aquí tengo algo para ti- la encargada se dio vuelta para rebuscar en su puesto

-Si no quieres ponértelo, no hay problema, simplemente pensé que se vería lindo en ti- dijo el chico

Entonces la encargada le entrego a Rukia un gorro hecho en fomi con la figura de una jirafa junto con un peluche de león

-Gracias-

-De nada- dijo la encargada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-El león se llama Kon-

-¿Y porque tú decides como se debe llamar mi león?-

-Bueno, pensé en ese nombre en cuanto lo vi, si quieres cambiarlo adelante-

-No, Kon está bien- dijo Rukia mientras lo mirada y luego lo abrazaba -¿En serio planeas que me coloque este gorro?-

-Te dije que era tu decisión-

-¿Y porque una jirafa?-

-Para compensar lo enana que eres-

-¿QUE?- dijo Rukia casi gritando, odiaba que se burlaran de su estatura

-Es que eres tan pequeña, pareces una niña de primaria-

-Oye, no te metas conmigo, además a ti te gusta esta niña de primaria-

-Jajajajaja, tienes razón- era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reírse, era una linda y agradable risa

Rukia prosiguió con su recorrido mientras hablaba por celular, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasó discutiendo, a pesar de eso estuvo sonriendo siempre y el deseo de tenerlo a su lado creía cada vez mas

-Ya esa hora de almuerzo-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a comer conmigo?-

-No exactamente, ve al restaurante que esta antes de entrar al mariposario-

-Bien. Acaso voy a llegar y van a haber meseros guapos que me sirvan la comida-

-No precisamente-

-Bueno dado que no te apareces por aquí, al menos podrías traerme unos cuantos meseros guapos que me dieran la comida-

-Cuando llegues va a estar tú mesero guapo esperándote con algo- dijo en tono burlón.

En cuanto Rukia llego al restaurante salió un anciano del mostrador y se dirijo a ella.

-Señorita, tengo algo para usted. Siéntese por favor-

-Gracias- dijo Rukia mientras se sentaba en la mesa más cercana – Voy a comer, no molestes- dijo e inmediatamente colgó el celular dejándolo nuevamente en su bolso

-Aquí tiene señorita- dijo el anciano mientras colocaba enfrente de ella un bento – Un joven vino esta mañana y me pidió que le entregará esto, lo preparo el mismo- dijo sonriéndole dulcemente y luego se fue.

Así que el mismo lo había hecho. Era un lindo bento y se veía delicioso, definitivamente se estaba esforzando, era imposible no perdonarlo por no aparecer ante pequeños detalles como aquellos. Rukia sonrió mientras tomaba los palillos.

-Itadakimasu- dijo y comenzó a comer.

* * *

-Qué lindo, ojala alguien hiciera eso por mí- dijo la encargada sonriéndole a su compañera mientras se encontraban en la sala de control del zoológico

-Lose, además es tan guapo-

-Qué pena que no quiso decirnos su nombre-

-Bueno eso no importa, igual tiene novia-

-¿Segura? Si fueran novios, deberían pasear juntos no crees?-

-Es bueno variar de vez en cuando tonta, eso lo hace más romántico, no crees?-

-Bueno si, tienes algo de razón-

-En fin, recuerda cuando ella llegue al segundo parque pondremos la canción por todo el zoológico-

-¿No, nos meteremos en problemas?-

-Que va, es una simple canción-

-Es muy bonita, _ Perfect Day _de _Supercell, _cierto?- su compañera le sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza

* * *

-Estas caminando muy lento, ¿Acaso te cansaste?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Dónde estás?- dijo Rukia mientras miraba para todos los lados buscando algún chico que estuviera observándolas y hablándola por celular

-No me vas a encontrar, ya te lo dije, simplemente sigue caminando-

-Pero si ya va a terminar el recorrido-

-¿No quieres terminarlo?-

-Aun guardo la esperanza que aparezcas- dijo Rukia con una voz bastante desanimada

-Rukia entra al parque que tienes enfrente y dirigirte al mostrador- Ella comenzó a arrastrar lentamente sus pies hacia el parque y en el momento en el que llego comenzó a sonar una canción por los parlantes.

-¿_Perfect Day?_ No sabía que pusieran música en el zoológico-

-Es para ti-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-Fue fácil convencer a las encargadas-

Rukia permaneció en silencio mientras caminaba al mostrador, el atardecer desde ahí se veía hermoso, se acercó a la baranda y se apoyó en ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Me encanta esa canción-

-Lose-

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?- dijo Rukia abriendo los ojos de golpe

-Te escuche cantarla el año pasado con tus amigas un día durante el almuerzo-

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estas pendiente de mí?-

-Mucho tiempo, en realidad-

-No es justo, sabes demasiado de mí y yo no sé nada de ti-

-Te iré contando todo poco a poco, solo si tú lo quieres-

-¿Qué es lo que escondes de mí?-

Tras unos segundos de silencio él respondió:

-Quédate donde estas y cierra nuevamente los ojos, por favor no los abras por nada del mundo- Rukia hizo caso quedándose donde estaba y cerrando fuertemente los ojos

-Listo ¿Y ahora qué?-

En ese momento sintió alguien ponía una mano sobre sus ojos evitando que pudiera ver

-Solamente quédate así por un momento- le susurro el chico en su oído

El corazón de Rukia latía a mil, se quedó sin habla, en ningún momento se había esperado que apareciera de esa forma. El deseo de abrir los ojos y verlo era enloquecedor, pero temía que si lo hacia él desaparecería de su vida para siempre, como si todo hubiera sido un sueño.

-Perdóname por hacer las cosas así- dijo el chico nuevamente a modo de susurro en su oreja – Te voy a soltar un momento, por favor mantén los ojos cerrados y no voltees- Rukia sintió como la soltaba y luego percibió la sensación de algún tipo de metal delicado en su cuello, seguramente un collar.

-Por favor consérvalo- dijo mientras la abrazaba nuevamente – Te prometo que la próxima vez no será así, Rukia-

-Más te vale, esto no es justo- dijo Rukia mientras una lagrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, perdóname por ser tan egoísta, no quiero que llores por mi culpa-

Rukia siguió en silencio, no se creía capaz de moverse ni decir una palabra, seguramente si lo hacía perdería el control y abriría los ojos. Sintió como la atraía hacia él y la abrazaba por detrás, la calidez que invadió su corazón era inexplicable y reconfortante. Nunca supo exactamente cuánto tiempo duraron así, pudieron haber sido horas o segundos, pero ella solo quería que el tiempo se detuviera y quedarse así el mayor tiempo posible.

-Gracias- dijo suavemente mientras acaricia el collar que él acaba de colocarle, por lo que podía sentir tenía un dije en forma de luna

-De nada- dijo el suavemente mientras besaba tiernamente la mejilla de ella justo donde se había secado una de sus lágrimas – No abras los ojos- dijo finalmente y la soltó.

Rukia permaneció parada con la respiración contenida para luego llevarse la mano a la mejilla donde el había puestos sus labios, tras unos minutos abrió los ojos y se volteo, tal y como esperaba no había nadie cerca de ella, solo quedaba el dolor en su pecho que le dificultaba respirar. ¿Cómo había terminado en aquella situación? Definitivamente el amor es algo completamente misterioso que no se rige por ningún tipo de regla, siempre nuevo y rebelde, dejando como única opción dejarse guiar por el corazón. Y Rukia ya había hecho su elección.

* * *

Al mirar la situación desde un punto de vista externo todo resultaba casi ridículo, pero finalmente para él no lo era, había necesitado mucho valor; sin embargo en ese momento todo perdió importancia para él, a excepción de la chica que se encontraba mirando el atardecer desde el mostrador. Había logrado ubicarse de forma que pudiera verla bien, quedando escondido por los árboles del parque de forma que ella jamás lo descubriría.

-¿Qué es lo que escondes de mí?- Se quedó mudo por un momento ante aquella pregunta, la cual era la indicada, logrando bajar por completo sus defensas y haciéndolo tomar una decisión precipitada.

-Quédate donde estas y cierra nuevamente los ojos, por favor no los abras por nada del mundo- lentamente comenzó a acercarse a ella y puso su mano sobre sus ojos.

-Solamente quédate así por un momento- por fin la tenía ahí ante él, en una situación totalmente diferente a cuando la había salvado de los violadores, el momento les pertenecía únicamente a ellos y ella era plenamente consciente de su presencia.

-Perdóname por hacer las cosas así- lo decía con toda la sinceridad posible, sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien pero no podía evitarlo, perderla no era una opción para él. Entonces saco el collar que había tenido guardado y tras pedirle que permaneciera con los ojos cerrados se lo puso en el cuello, acariciando lentamente el cuello de Rukia.

-Por favor consérvalo. Te prometo que la próxima vez no será así, Rukia-

-Más te vale, esto no es justo- las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de Rukia eran dolorosas para él. ¿Hasta qué punto había llegado su egoísmo, para hacer que ella llorara? Si ella estaba triste entonces nada de lo que hacía tenía sentido en realidad.

-Lo siento, perdóname por ser tan egoísta, no quiero que llores por mi culpa-

Tenía que abrazarla, tenerla por el mayor lapso de tiempo posible, memorizar su olor y llevarlo para siempre consigo. El tiempo dejo de importar y fue como si dejara de existir, en ese momento solo existían los dos.

-Gracias- Ella no resistiría mucho tiempo más, era momento de parar e irse.

-De nada- tras pensárselo unos segundos decidió que si ya se había arriesgado hasta tal punto podía hacerlo del todo. Lentamente puso sus labios sobre la mejilla de ella dándole un tierno beso mientras saboreaba una de sus lágrimas derramadas por su culpa.

- No abras los ojos- logro soltarla tras un gran esfuerzo y al alejarse de ella sintió un gran y profundo dolor en su pecho. Aquello no podía durar mucho tiempo, tenía que ser sincero por los dos. Al fin y al cabo el amor se basa en la confianza mutua y él ya confiaba plenamente en ella, siendo capaz de arriesgo cualquier cosa por estar a su lado.

**HOLA! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO! AHORA ES QUE LA HISTORIA COMIENZA A COGER FORMA...TENGO PENSADOS AL MENOS 20 CAPITULOS, ASI QUE PORFAVOR CONTINUEN LEYENDO LA HISTORIA =D**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: FALSA AMISTAD**

**QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**


	6. Falsa Amistad

**HOLA A TODAS! AQUI VUELVO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO QUE POR CIERTO ME QUEDO UN POCO LARGO... JEJE LO SIENTO ES QUE NO SOY CAPAZ DE DEJAR LAS COSAS A MEDIAS, TENGO QUE PLASMAR TODAS MIS IDEAS =D ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO EL CAPITULO Y SE EMOCIONEN CON LA TRAMA QUE AUNQUE NO LO CREAN, APENAS ESTA INICIANDO XD**

**ESPERO QUE ESTÉN ESCUCHANDO LAS CANCIONES QUE PONGO MIENTRAS LEEN COMO LA DE PERFECT DAY EL CAPITULO PASADO, LAS PONGO PENSANDO EN EL MOMENTO DE LA HISTORIA =D**

**PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS ME DAN MUCHA MOTIVACION PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, GRACIAS!**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**

**Capitulo 6 – Falsa Amistad**

-Ichi-nii despierta- dijo la niña que se encontraba enfrente de Ichigo

-Ahhh losiento Yuzu, ¿Qué me decías?-

-Te he pedido como 10 veces que laves los platos-

-Ahh si claro, ahora mismo voy-

Ichigo se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia la cocina para ponerse en la tarea que le había encomendado su hermana. Se encontraba en las nubes desde que había llegado a casa, aun podía sentir a Rukia en sus brazos y solo quería recordar aquel momento.

-Karin, ¿Qué le ocurre a nuestro hermano?-

-Déjalo en paz Yuzu, no lo molestes-

-Pero es que estoy preocupada, últimamente ha estado algo elevado, pero hoy parece un ente-

-Quien sabe….- dijo Karin con poco interés mientras rehuía a la mirada de su hermana

-Qué mala eres Karin, no te preocupas por nuestro hermano-

-Ahhh, claro que si Yuzu, pero tienes que dejarlo en paz, solamente está demasiado feliz, míralo-

-¿Ahhhh?- dijo Yuzu volteando a ver a su hermano quien se encontraba mirando la pared mientras lavaba los paltos, con la mirada totalmente perdida, como si no estuviera ahí – A mí no me parece feliz-

-Claro que sí, es su manera de estarlo, ya déjalo en paz-

-Está bien- dijo mientras se iba haciendo pucheros

-¡Hola mi hermosa familia!- grito Isshin Kurosaki mientras entraba a la sala

-Hola papá- dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su padre

-No entres gritando- dijo Karin fríamente sin siquiera mirarlo

-Karin, no seas así de fría y mala con tu papá- dijo Isshin mientras se arrodillaba al lado de ella poniendo ojos de cachorro.

-Cállate y aléjate de mí- dijo mientras con una pierna lo empujaba lejos de ella

-¿Bueno y donde está el estúpido de mi hijo?- pregunto mientras se levantaba del suelo

-En la cocina, pero ha estado muy raro, más de lo normal- dijo Yuzu con preocupación

-Ahhhh no te preocupes por eso Yuzu, tu hermano es retrasado por naturaleza, déjalo estar en mundo-

-Papá, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

-Tranquila, es parte de su adolescencia estar en otro mundo, no preocupes-

-Pero no es normal…- insistía Yuzu ya con poca energía.

En ese momento apareció Ichigo en la sala, pasando por delante de todos como si no existieran y acostándose en uno de los sofás de la sala mientras miraba el techo

-Ohhh ya veo a lo que te refieres, en serio esta extraño- susurro Isshin a su pequeña hija

-¿Lo ves? Tenemos que hacer algo-

En ese momento Isshin tomo impulso y se lanzó sobre Ichigo gritando - ¡Estúpido hijo mío!- para ser recibido por una patada de este.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?-

-Solo quería despertarte, estas más raro de lo normal e hiciste que Yuzu se preocupara- dijo tirado en el suelo mientras intentada levantarse

-Pero si no me pasa nada-

-No es cierto Ichi-nii-

-Tiene razón Ichigo- dijo repentinamente serio su padre – Lo peor de todo es esto- dijo mientras le entregaba a su hijo un recibo de la cuenta del celular, donde aparecía una cantidad exageradamente grande

Ichigo se quedó mirando el recibo en silencio. No había pensado en aquello en ningún momento.

-Te lo pagare, hare trabajo de medio tiempo-

-¿Y en qué piensas trabajar?-

-No se cualquier cosa, mesero quizás-

-¿Por qué no vas a la tienda de Urahara? Seguro te contrata inmediatamente-

-No, ni loco me acerco a la tienda de ese amigo raro tuyo-

-Bueno has lo que quieras. Siempre y cuando pagues esto- dijo Isshin

-Lo hare, no te preocupes- dijo mientras se iba a su cuarto.

Una vez llego se tiró en su cama totalmente muerto, había sido un día realmente largo para él; sin embargo aún no se decidía si llamar a o no a Rukia teniendo en cuenta lo que había sucedido ese día en el zoológico, no tenía ni idea que decirle.

Toc, toc

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Ichigo mientras continuaba tirado en su cama

-Soy yo hermano, vine a traerte lo que me encargaste-

-Ahhh es cierto, gracias Karin- dijo mientras se levantaba para recibirle a su hermana el paquete que traía

-¿Aun no piensas decirme para necesitas esos lentes de contacto verdes?-

-No es nada importante, no te preocupes- dijo mientras le daba la espalda

-Bueno si no quieres decirme nada está bien, me basta con verte feliz-

-¿Feliz?- dijo mientras se volteaba a verla

-Sí, últimamente has estado así, me alegro- dijo mientras salía por la puerta sin darle la oportunidad a Ichigo de responder. Ichigo se quedó parado por un momento pensando si en serio se había mostrado muy alegre los últimos días mientras miraba la caja de los lentes de contacto

-Ahhh por cierto hermano, olvide preguntar. ¿A ella le gusto el collar que le regalaste?- dijo abriendo nuevamente la puerta

-¿¡QUE!?- pregunto Ichigo casi gritando mientras la cara se le ponía roja cómo un tomate

-Si ya sabes, aquel collar con un dije de luna que tenías sobre el escritorio. Ayer por accidente lo vi cuando vine a tu cuarto por unas cosas, así que imagine que lo regalarías en tu cita de hoy-

-¿¡QUE!?...Pero…como…es…que…tú…tú…sabes…- la cara de Ichigo seguía roja y con una expresión de total desconcierto mientras tartamudeaba las palabras

-Soy tu hermana, y no tan despistada como papá y Yuzu- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa algo diabólica mientras se iba, dejando a su hermano totalmente paralizado y cerraba la puerta de nuevo

* * *

-Rukia, ¿Dónde estuviste hoy?-

-En el zoológico, con Orihime y Tatsuki-

-Ya veo-

-¿Por qué hermano?-

-Es que te veo algo rara, bastante distraída diría yo- dijo Byakuya mientras recogía los platos y se paraba de la mesa

-¿En serio? Pero si no me pasa nada hermano, jajajajaja, mira estoy lo mas de bien jajajajaja- dijo mientras se tocaba la cara dándose pequeños golpecitos en la mejilla

-Rukia- dijo su hermano mientras la miraba con cara de susto – Te estas riendo como una maniática- dijo y se fue a la cocina

-¿Ahhhhh?- Rukia se paró inmediatamente de la mesa y subió corriendo al baño de su cuarto. Al mirarse en el espejo encontró a una persona ligeramente diferente de la que había visto en el espejo durante la mañana. Mejillas rojas, ojos brillantes y una leve sonrisa que no se iba por nada del mundo. Si tan solo un abrazo y la sensación de sus labios en su mejilla provocaban esto, no podía imaginar que ocurriría más adelante, porque definitivamente no lo dejaría escapar.

* * *

-No puede ser- dijo Rukia en voz baja, mientras se encontraba parada en la mitad de pasillo rodeada de una multitud de personas que se abrían a medida que ella caminaba, conduciéndola a su escritorio que se encontraba colgado al avista de todos con un horrible mensaje.

-¿Pero qué?- dijo Renji detrás de ella con la voz contenida en furia

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamo Orihime al borde de las lágrimas mientras se tapaba la boca

-¡Quítense todos, ¿Qué diablos están viendo?!- grito Tatsuki lo más fuerte que pudo por todo el pasillo mientras ella y Renji iban a desatar el escritorio

-Orihime llévatela de aquí-

Orihime obedientemente cogió a Rukia de la mano, quien se encontraba en total estado de estupefacción mirando al vacío y la arrastro hacia las escaleras donde la guio paso a paso hasta llegar al primer piso

-Rukia-chan, todo está bien- dijo Orihime mientras la abrazaba

-No sé quién te haría algo tan horrible, pero no te preocupes vamos a encontrar al responsable- la mirada de su amiga era de alguien serio y muy decidido, era una de las pocas veces que Rukia la veía así

-Gracias-

-No te preocupes, sabes que nosotros nunca te abandonaremos-

-Gracias- volvió a decir Rukia mientras abrazaba nuevamente a su amiga

Ring Ring

-Ya van a comenzar las clases-

-¿Quieres ir?-

-Claro que sí, no le daré el placer de sentarme a llorar y rendirme a quien quiera que esté haciendo esto-

-Bien, vamos Rukia-chan-

Rukia entro con fuerza y sumamente decidida al salón mientras todos volteaban a verla mientras murmuraban

-¡Cállense todos! Si tienen algo que decir hablen en voz alta- dijo Renji levantándose bruscamente de su asiento. Inmediatamente todos guardaron silencio en el salón

-No te preocupes, atraparemos al responsable- dijo en tono calmado mientras se acercaba a su amiga

-Gracias Renji- le correspondió con una dulce sonrisa

-Chad y Keigo consiguieron ese escritorio que sobraba en otro salón- dijo mientras señalaba el nuevo puesto que se encontraba en su lugar de siempre

-Gracias chicos- dijo dirigiéndose a Chad y Keigo

-De nada Kuchiki-san, puedes contar conmigo cada vez que lo necesites- dijo Keigo mientras se acercaba a Rukia intentando abrazarla

-No te aproveches- dijo Renji mientras lo agarraba de la camisa

-Pero si no es tu hermana, no seas tan sobreprotector-

-No dejare que ningún gusano como tu le ponga las manos encima-

-Que cruel eres Renji- dijo Keigo mientras fingía llorar tirándose sobre su escritorio

Rukia se dirijo a su puesto riéndose ante la divertía escena, todos la miraban asombrados, nadie se esperaba verla tan tranquila y alegre después de lo que le habían hecho. En cuanto se sentó en su puesto saco de su maleta un pequeño sobre y se giró hacia su compañero que estaba detrás

-Ichigo- dijo mirándolo a los ojos. El aludido se encontraba mirando un cuaderno y al escuchar su nombre miro directamente a la ojivioleta. Rukia se quedó muda por unos segundos. Estaba segura de haber visto antes aquellos ojos que la miraban con intensidad, había algo en ellos que la atraían de forma incontrolable, sentía la enorme necesidad de quedarse mirándolos por un largo tiempo pero tras detallarlos detenidamente se dio cuenta que llevaba lentes de contacto ¿Por qué los utilizaba?¿Sus ojos eran realmente de ese color?

-¿De color son tus ojos?- soltó sin pensarlo

-¿Qué?- aquella pegunta había cogido a Ichigo totalmente desprevenido tanto que había hablado de forma normal, hasta que cayó en cuenta y se calló inmediatamente

-Perdón, por la pregunta, lo dije sin pensar- dijo sonriendo la chica, quien no se había dado cuenta del error. Ichigo no respondió sino que solo se limitó a mirar a otro lado

-Esto- dijo Rukia repentinamente incómoda- Quería agradecerte nuevamente por lo del viernes, ya sabes por evitar que ese estante me aplastara. Así que traje algo- dijo en tono alegre mientras colocaba la pequeña caja encima del escritorio de él. Ichigo se quedó mirando la caja totalmente sorprendido, no se esperaba nada de aquello - Es bastante sencillo pero espero te guste- dijo sonriéndole

-Buenos días a todos- dijo Ukitake-sensei mientras entraba al salón

-Buenos días sensei- respondieron todos al unisonido mientras se ubicaban en sus puestos

Rukia se volteó inmediatamente sin esperar respuesta del chico y comenzó a sacar su cuaderno y libro para la clase, cuando ya tenía todo listo, su borrador se cayó y fue a parar cerca del escritorio de al lado, así que se estiro para alcanzarlo, cuando lo logro y volvió a sentarse vio que había un papel con algo escrito sobre su escritorio.

_Gracias_

No conocía la letra del propietario y se sorprendió un poco, pero tras pensarlo unos segundos se dio cuenta de que la pequeña nota era de parte de Ichigo, seguramente queriéndole agradecer por el regalo.

_De nada. Espero te guste._

Rápidamente puso el papel sobre el escritorio de atrás

_Aun no lo he mirado_

No esperaba que él le respondiera, pero era mil veces mejor a su silencio habitual

_¿Por qué no?_

_Estamos en clase_

_¿Y qué? Nadie se va a dar cuenta y quiero saber tu opinión_

_Después lo mirare_

_¿Cuándo?_

_¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Solo te importaba entregármelo ¿Cierto?_

¿Acaso la estaba tratando de metida?

_Pues porque si te lo regale quiero saber tú opinión, en especial porque no te conozco y tal vez no escogí algo que te gustara_

_No te preocupes por eso, te agradezco el detalle_

_¿Qué problema tienes con abrirlo ya?_

_¿Qué problema tienes con que lo abra más tarde?_

Rukia se volteó repentinamente irritada y se encontró con Ichigo que la miraba divertido, así que simplemente la estaba molestando.

_Solamente lo haces para molestarme, ¿cierto?_

_¿Por qué haría eso?_

_Entonces dime porque estabas riéndote de mí_

_Lo siento, simplemente es que tu cara resultaba bastante divertida_

_Bueno entonces, si no lo haces para molestarme ABRE EL REGALO_

_NO QUIERO_

Rukia sostenía el papel en sus manos sin poder creérselo, nunca se imaginó que fuera alguien tan terco e irritante, aunque era también estúpido de su parte seguir insistiendo de esa forma, pero no podía evitarlo.

_¿Por qué eres tan terco?_

_¿Por qué eres tan impaciente? Te dije que lo abriré luego_

_¿Me dirás si te gusto el regalo?_

_Por supuesto_

Con aquella respuesta Rukia quedo más tranquila y guardó el papel debajo de su escritorio, le sorprendía haberse comunicado así con Ichigo, puesto que él jamás hablaba con otros diferentes a sus amigos, pero lo más especial era lo fácil y cómodo que había resultado todo, como si se conocieran hacía ya algún tiempo.

* * *

Una vez que llego la hora del almuerzo Rukia vio como Usui se acercaba rápidamente a su puesto quitándole la posibilidad de escapar.

Rukia-chan lamento mucho lo que te paso- dijo Usui acercándose al puesto de la chica

No te preocupes, se solucionara-

Si quieres hablar con alguien o llorar, ya sabes que puede contar conmigo- dijo abrazando repentinamente a Rukia delante de todo el salón, con más entusiasmo del necesario

Esto Usui-kun te agradezco la intención, puedes soltarme ya- dijo tratando de zafarse sutilmente

Todo estará bien no te preocupes- dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte haciendo caso omiso de sus intentos para que la soltara

En ese momento Rukia sintió como alguien la cogía del hombro y la separaba con mucha fuerza de Usui, tirándola hacia un lado haciéndola casi golpearse con la pared. La persona que los había separado se encontraba parada, aun sosteniéndolos mientras miraba para otro lado, escondiendo su rostro de ella. Antes de que pudiera responder vio como alguien quitaba la mano de la persona que la había empujado de su hombro y se paraba delante de ella.

-Tu ¿Otra vez?- dijo la chica del cabello rosado fulminando con la mirada a Ichigo, mientras este le miraba de igual forma.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque…?-

-Ahhhh esto…-dijo la chica mientras caía en cuenta de la situación en la que estaba y de lo que recién había hecho- Yo… Pues Rukia-chan, es muy descuidado de parte de ustedes andarse abrazando así delante de todo el mundo, los chismes van a correr rápido y sabes que hay chicas a las que posiblemente no les va a gustar-

-Ahhhh ya veo, gracias Sakura-chan por preocuparte por mí-

-Jejejeje, para eso estamos las amigas- dijo sonriendo angelicalmente –Esto, ¿Kurosaki-kun cierto? ¿Podrías soltarme ya?- dijo señalando su muñeca. El peli naranja al caer también en cuenta de sus actos la soltó e inmediatamente salió del salón siendo seguido por Ishida.

-Lamento haberlos separado tan bruscamente- dijo Sakura mientras se inclinaba levemente ante Usui y Rukia- Ohh por cierto, no nos conocíamos Usui-kun, mi nombre es Irie Sakura- dijo sonriendo alegremente- Soy amiga de Rukia

-Gusto conocerte- dijo el chico mientras respondía con una leve inclinación

-Ahhhh por cierto Rukia-chan, venia decirte que vi lo que sucedió esta mañana y me parece horrible, no te preocupes hare todo lo posible para ayudarte a atrapar al responsable-

-Gracias, me alegra que seas tan linda y considerada-

-Esto, Rukia, disculpa que te interrumpa, ¿Pero qué te parece si almorzamos juntos?- dijo Usui mirando intensamente a Rukia

-NO- dijo muy alto Sakura – Bueno, es que yo también venia pedirle a Rukia que almorzara conmigo, tú la tienes todos los días, deberías dejármela al menos hoy-

-Está bien, Sakura no hay problema-

-Bueno, entonces, será mañana- dijo Usui mientras se devolvia a su asiento con desgana

-¿Y dónde esta almuerzo?- dijo Rukia fijándose en que Sakura no traía consigo su almuerzo

-Ahhhh, que tonta soy, lo deje en el salón, discúlpame un momento ya vuelvo- dijo mientras salía rápidamente del salón.

* * *

-Créeme, a este paso te vas a descubrir tu solito en menos de 24 horas-

-Ishida. Por favor, cállate- dijo Ichigo mientras caminaba de un lado para otro en la azotea de la escuela

-Es en serio, estas siendo demasiado impulsivo-

-Pero no puedo permitir que le hagan daño-

-Nadie le estaba haciendo daño-

-No, pero iba hacerlo. Lose, lo vi en sus ojos-

-No puedes juzgar a alguien así de fácil-

-Mira, simplemente no confió en esa chica. No creo que "accidentalmente" le haya tirado ese estante a Rukia encima, quiere hacerle daño-

-Cálmate Ichigo, no tienes pruebas-

-Piénsalo un poco por favor, no seas tan ciego-

-Bueno digamos que ella es la principal sospecha de todo lo que le está pasando a Kuchiki-san ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Atraparla- dijo Ichigo con unos ojos que reflejaban decisión y furia al tiempo –Por cierto, como te fue con Inoue?- El semblante de Ishida cambio instantáneamente tornándose rojo como un tomate

-Bien-

-¿Bien?-

-…-

-No te vengas ahora a quedarte callado con lo tuyo después de sacarme a mí todo-

-Está bien- dijo con un suspiro de rendición – salimos el sábado y todo salió muy bien, por fin pude ser totalmente sincero con ella-

-Ya veo, ¿Entonces son novios?-

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal

-Me alegro por ti-

-Pero no se lo digas a nadie más, Inoue no quiere que nadie más aun lo sepa-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ya sabes, aquí los chismes vuelan y quiere decirle a sus amigas ella misma-

-Bueno y además cuando los chicos se den cuenta de que es tu novia te la van a montar-

-Eso es lo menos-

-¿En serio?-

-Claro que si, por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que tares ahí?- dijo mirando la pequeña cajita que traía Ichigo entre sus manos

-Un regalo de Rukia-

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo te lo dio?-

-Ahora en la mañana, me lo dio como agradecimiento por haberla salvado de morir aplastada- dijo Ichigo con una risa amarga

-¿Y qué es?-

-Aun no eh visto….- dijo mientras despastaba la caja

-Vaya…. Te va muy bien en realidad-

Ichigo se quedó contemplando la insignia de calavera hecha en madera, venía con una cuerda para amarrarla-

-Una insignia de dios de la muerte-

-¿Por qué me regalaría algo así? ¿Acaso pensara que soy alguien malo?-

-No lo creo, tal vez solo pensó que te gustaría, le quedara bien a tu maleta-

El peli naranja continuo mirando la insignia preguntando qué era lo que Rukia pensaba de él como Kurosaki Ichigo, sentía la enorme necesidad de averiguarlo.

* * *

-Muy bien Rukia-chan, la lista de las principales sospechosas esta lista-

-Gracias, Sakura, me sorprende que conozcas a tantas personas, me has ayudado mucho-

-De nada, mi mayor es deseo es atrapar al culpable-

-Bueno, ahora debería comenzar a descartar a las personas de la lista, hablare con mis Orihime, Tatsuki y Renji para eso- dijo Rukia mientras miraba con detenimiento la lista

-De acuerdo- dijo muy animada- Esto, Rukia quería preguntarte algo-

-Sí, dime-

-Aquel chico… Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿Es amigo tuyo?-

-Ehhh no, solo es un compañero de clase, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Ahhh bueno, es solo que note que es bastante protector contigo, entonces quería saber qué tipo de relación tenían-

-¿Protector?-

-Si ya sabes, te salvo el día de la estantería y hoy me alejo de golpe cuando te separe de Usui-kun, parece tu guardaespaldas personal-

-Ehhh si, bueno creo que en realidad es solo porque es una buena persona y ha coincidido con aquellos momentos-

-Mmmmm si, seguramente- dijo Sakura muy poco convencida, ella sospechaba que algo estaba pasando ahí

La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe en ese momento y todos voltearon a ver hacia la entrada del salón encontrándose con Keiko parada mientras examinaba todo el salón con la mirada, buscando su objetivo.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Kuorsaki Ichigo?- dijo en tono demandante

-…..- nadie respondió

-Tu, el idiota de ahí, ¿Eres amigo suyo cierto? Dime donde esta-

-A mí no me vengas a hablar así princesita y no te tengo ni idea donde anda Ichigo, igual si lo supiera no te lo diría- dijo Renji mirándola con irritación para luego voltearse y darle la espalda

-¿Y tú? También eres su amigo, deberías saber- dijo aproximándose de forma seductora a Keigo

-Esto…yo….yo…- dijo de forma entrecortaba mientras tragaba salida

-¿Lo sabes? Vamos dímelo. Quiero ver a mí querido Ichigo pronto-

-Bueno en realidad- dijo con la cara roja mientras miraba la delantera de la chica tratando de calcular su tamaño de sostén- yo….yo….-

-¿Si?-

-No tengo idea- dijo finalmente mientras seguía con la mirada fija en su objetivo

-Estúpido quítate- dijo Keiko con irritación mientras lo empujaba fuera de su camino

-Cuando alguien lo vea, díganle que lo estoy buscando- y con eso finalmente abandono el salón dejando tras de sí un enorme cotillero que se extienda rápidamente por la escuela

- El otro día almorzaron juntos y hoy lo ha vuelto a buscar-

-Deben estar saliendo-

-¿Pero entonces porque ella no sabe dónde está?-

-Quien sabe, tal vez ya terminaron-

-Imposible, nadie termina en menos de una semana

-Pues en realidad es posible-

-Nunca y jamás con semejante belleza-

Todos aquellos comentarios llamaron la atención de Sakura haciéndole completar su esquema mental y ayudándole a refinar su plan para deshacerse de Rukia. Ahora tenía una gran idea, solo necesitaba hablar con Keiko y convencerla.

-Sakura, ¿Me estas escuchando?-

-Ahh, perdón Rukia-chan, me eleve por un momento- dijo con una sonrisa de ángel con la cual nadie podría sospechar de ella –Es que sigo tan preocupada por ti, no quiero ver a mi amiga sufrir-

Ring Ring

-¿Qué se acabó tan rápido el almuerzo? No alcance a hablar con Orihime y Tatsuki- dijo Rukia desanimada

-Tienes razón, paso demasiado rápido. Bueno me voy- dijo Sakura parándose de su asiento

-Adiós, gracias por todo-

-No es nada, cuídate- "De mi" pensó Sakura mientras salía del salón.

* * *

El timbre señalaba el fin de la jornada escolar, todos salieron rápidamente del salón con lo cual finalmente había llegado el momento que Sakura había estado esperando toda la tarde y tenía que actuar rápido.

-Sakura-chan- dijeron al unisonido Chikane y Houki quienes se encontraban cerca de ella

-Ahora no, tengo algo importante que hacer, ya les contare luego- dijo rápidamente y camino hacia el puesto de Keiko, la cual se encontraba guardando sus cosas en su maleta.

-Necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Para qué?- dijo sin siquiera voltear a mirarla

-Para unir fuerzas, por un objetivo en común-

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?-

Sakura se acercó un poco más y digo en voz baja

-Para destruir a Kuchiki Rukia. Sé que te gusta Kurosaki Ichigo, pero a él le gusta Rukia, ya he intentado deshacerme de ella en otras ocasiones pero él termina interviniendo siempre-

-¿Para qué quieres destruirla?-

-Porque está interfiriendo entre Usui-kun y yo, así que la voy a quitar de en medio. A ti te también te conviene deshacerte de ella, así tendrás vía libre con Kurosaki, de lo contrario jamás va hacerte caso-

-Te equivocas lo tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano-

-¿Ahhh si? Pues eso no parecía hoy, simplemente se largó del salón y te dejo como una tonta buscándolo por todas partes-

Keiko la fulmino con la mirada - ¿Entonces que tienes planeado para deshacerte de ella?-

-Algo bastante sencillo en realidad, pero eso te lo diré más adelante, por ahora necesito que se extiendas por toda la escuela el rumor de que tú y Kurosaki son novios - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Eso no es ningún problema- dijo Keiko mientras sonreía feliz de haber encontrado un aliada

* * *

-Bien, cálmate, no hay motivo para estar nerviosa- se dijo a si misma Rukia mientras miraba su celular sentada en su cama, solo tenía que hundir el botón de llamar, pero se le dificultaba, ya no por la indecisión de hacerlo o no, sino porque no sabía cómo enfrentarse a aquel chico. Justo cuando estaba a punto de presionar el botón entro una llamada, precisamente proveniente de él, al parecer le había leído la mente.

-Hola-

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?-

-Suenas preocupado. ¿Te enteraste de lo que paso hoy, cierto?-

-Claro, lo vi cuando llegue en la mañana-

-¿En serio?-

-¿Tienes idea de quien pueda ser?-

-Hoy junto con una nueva amiga hice una lista de posibles sospechosas-

-¿Nueva amiga?-

-Irie Sakura del 2-A-

-Se quién es, pero creo que no deberías confiar en ella-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿No te parece extraño lo de la estantería y la forma en la que te separo hoy de Usui?-

-¿Estabas ahí?- dijo Rukia parándose de un salto de su cama, si lo había visto es porque estaba en su salón, inmediatamente comenzó a pensar en cada uno de los chicos de su clase aunque no se acordaba de todos.

-No, me lo contaron-

-Ahhh ya veo- "Idea descartada", pensó Rukia

-Bueno, el caso es opino que no deberías confiar en ella-

-Pero si se ha portado lo más de linda conmigo, hasta me está ayudando con todo esto, deberías darle una oportunidad-

-La mantendré vigilada-

-¿Cómo? ¿Estás en su misma clase?- pregunto Rukia tratando al máximo de ocultar su urgencia por averiguar más datos

-No trates de sonsacarme información, no te diré nada- Rukia suspiro desilusionada

-¿No que las cosas iban a ser diferentes de ahora en adelante?-

-Yo dije, que la próxima vez que nos viéramos-

-¿Y cuándo va hacer eso?-

-Después-

-¿Cuándo?-

-¿Por qué eres tan impaciente?-

-Jajajajajajaja- Rukia se rio en ese momento tratando de esconder su risa

-¿Y porque te ríes?-

-Alguien me dijo lo mismo hoy, supongo que en serio lo soy para que dos personas me lo digan el mismo día-

-¿Quién?-

-Kurosaki Ichigo-

-¿No es ese el chico que jamás habla con otros? ¿Por qué estabas hablando con él?-

-Bueno no hablamos precisamente- aclaro Rukia- más bien nos escribimos-

-¿Y porque?-

-Le di un regalo como agradecimiento por haberme salvado el otro día-

-¿Y qué le diste?-

-Algo-

-¿No me vas a decir?-

-Es algo entre Kurosaki Ichigo y yo- dijo Rukia lentamente con tono juguetón

-¿Ahhh si?-

-Pues si-

-¿Bueno entonces al menos me dirás de que hablaron? O más bien se escribieron-

-¿Para qué quieres saber?-

-Me dijiste que te había dicho que eres impaciente, ¿Cierto?- dijo ignorándola

-Sí, quería que abriera el regalo que le di, pero no lo hizo y luego no me dijo nada en todo el resto del día así que supongo que lo habrá abierto en su casa-

-Ya veo ¿Hablas mucho con él?-

-No es la primera vez-

-¿Qué opinas de él?-

-¿Por qué tanto interés por el tema? ¿Acaso estas celoso?- pregunto Rukia algo divertida

-¿Debería estarlo?-

-Quien sabe- dijo ella solo por molestarlo un rato, ya era hora de que ella se divirtiera un poco a costa de él

-¿Y que se supone que significa eso?- pregunto totalmente desconcertado, no se esperaba que la conversación se fuera por ese camino

-Parece ser un buen chico, me salvo la vida el otro dia y es muy guapo- dijo Rukia con toda sinceridad

-Aja, entonces ¿Te gusta?-

-No lo sé- dijo haciendo lo posible para contener su risa

-Entonces supongo que ahora tengo un rival- dijo también muy divertido, hasta que no pudo más y estallo en risas ante la idea de estar celoso de él mismo.

-Así que no te la creíste-

-No precisamente, pero si me gustaría que me dijeras con sinceridad qué opinas de él, veras es un buen amigo mío –

-¿Qué? Pero si sus únicos amigos con Renji y los chicos-

-También es mi amigo, pero casi no nos hablamos en la escuela-

-Qué extraño-

-Así funcionamos nosotros-

-Lo que te dije hace un momento era en serio, parece ser una buena persona-

-¿Y la parte de que te parece guapo también?- pregunto muy intrigado

-Sí, ¿Qué? ¿Celoso?-

-No, en realidad- dijo en tono alegre.

Así que no tenía tan mala imagen ante ella, tal vez las cosas no serían tan difíciles a la hora de decirle la verdad, aquello logro que Ichigo se sintiera más optimista con respecto a lo que seguiría más adelante.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo ahora?-

-Busco en internet ofertas de trabajo de medio tiempo-

-¿En serio? ¿Tienes problemas económicos?-

-No, solo es una deuda con mi papá que tengo que saldar-

-¿Podría ir a verte a tu trabajo?-

-No lo creo, mi le dije a mi otra novia que podíaf ir a verme en esos momentos-

-¿Otra novia?-

-Jajajajajaja- Ichigo rio con ganas ante lo alta y celosa que sonaba la voz de Rukia

-No puedo que estés jugando con eso-

-Tú fuiste la que empezó-

-Tienes razón… Mmmm, ¿Acabas de decir que soy tu novia?-

-No lose-

-¿Cómo no lo vas a saber? ¡Acabas de hacerlo, no te hagas el loco!-

-Cálmate, estas muy impaciente hoy, más de lo normal

-…-

-¿Kuchiki Rukia serias la novia de alguien a quien no conoces?-

-Te equivocas-

-¿Qué?-

-Déjame terminar, si te conozco, todo este tiempo he hablado contigo cosas de las cuales ni siquiera he hablado con mis mejores amigas o mi hermano e igual lo has hecho tú, me he dado cuenta la clase de persona que eres y nunca había conocido alguien de tan buen corazón, honesto y noble. Aunque no sepa cómo te ves, confía completamente en ti, si no fuera así no te hubiera llamado cuando me devolviste el celular en primer lugar-

-…- Ichigo se había quedado mudo, no esperaba aquellas palabras

-Te quiero- dijo finalmente Rukia con casi dolor en su voz

-Yo también, más de lo que te imaginas- dijo el con una gran alegría que pocas veces había experimentado su corazón, hasta el punto de resultar doloroso

* * *

_2 semanas después_

-No más Rukia, así tu no quieras hablar con el rector yo lo hare- dijo Tatsuki golpeando el suelo

-Ya, ya, cálmate, tampoco destruyas el suelo de la azotea- dijo Renji tocando el brazo de Tatsuki

-Pero es que…-

-Tatsuki-chan tiene razón- dijo Orihime mirando a Rukia con una triste expresión

-Pero piénselo ¿Qué se supone que va hacer el rector?-

-No sé, pero es mejor a anda-

-Ya descartamos todos los de la lista de sospechosos-

-¿Estas segura que ella chica Sakura no te está escondiendo algo?-

-No, Tatsuki ella se ha mostrado lo mas de amable y preocupada por mí-

-Bueno pues no ha servido de nada porque todo ha empeorado, te llenaron el locker de basura, tus zapatos aparecieron colgados de un árbol, pegaron carteles por toda la escuela con una foto tuya diciendo que eras una golfa y...- Renji dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración, no pudo terminar de enlistar las cosas que le habían hecho a su amiga por la rabia que le producía.

-Ya, no más, yo solucionare esto- dijo Rukia clamada aunque en realidad se sentía desesperada, y a no sabía que más hacer para parar la situación, se sentía vigilada todo el tiempo mientras se burlaban constantemente de ella, pero no se daría por vencida, Rukia Kuchiki no era una cobarde así que se enfrentaría a lo que le tuvieran preparado.

* * *

-Buenos días a todos- dijo Matsumoto- sensei mientras entraba en el salón – vengo con el presidente escolar a informarles sobre un evento que se ha decidido llevar a cabo en la escuela, Toushiro-kun-

-Buenos días a todos, como les acaba de decir la sensei el comité de la escuela aprobó la semana pasado un evento- dijo mientras señalaba un cartel que estaban abriendo unas chicas del consejo escolar para mostrárselo a todos.

-Una competencia de canto-

Un grito de júbilo y alegría se extendieron por el salón

-Solo pueden concursar como solistas tomamos esa decisión para evitar problemas a la hora de juzgar a los participantes-

Gritos de rechazo comenzaron a sonar

-¡Silencio!- todos se callaron de inmediato

-Bueno como les decía, solo participaran como solistas y cada salón podrá tener un solo participante-

-Buuuuuuuuuuuuu-

-Aburridos-

-Aguafiestas-

-¡SILENCIO! ES LA DECISIÓN DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL Y PUNTO- todos quedaron nuevamente en completo silencio

-No sería equitativo que unos tuvieran más representantes que otros- aclaro ya más calmado

-Tienes hasta mañana para inscribir a su concursante. Habrá tres ganadores y el primero premio se llevara un paseo con todos los gatos pagos a la playa para el salón entero-

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- todos en el salón comenzaron a gritar emocionados ante el gran premio

-Vámonos- dijo Toushiro en voz baja a sus acompañantes y sé fue dejando el salón en completo desorden

-Bueno chicos, sé que están emocionados pero por favor guarden silencio un momento- una vez todos se hubieron calmado Matsumoto sensei continuo- Les daré esta clase para que elijamos quien representara a la clase durante el concurso. Todos deberán cantar-

-¿¡QUE!?- gritaron todos

-Pero sensei, hay algunos que no sabemos cantar-

-Lose, pero quiero reírme. Entonces, ¿Quién comienza? - dijo mientras sonreía

Todo el salón comenzó a murmurar mientras nadie se animaba a comenzar.

-¿Nadie? Bien entonces comencemos por aquí- dijo mientras señalaba a la chica de la primera fila

Y así todos comenzaron a cantar, algunos bien, otros realmente mal, en especial Keigo que se emocionó demasiado y trato subir demasiados tonos. Algunos otros fueron sorpresa como Chad que canto en español impresionando a todos. Cuando llego el turno de Ichigo, este permaneció sentado en su puesto ignorando a todos.

-Kurosaki-kun, por favor canta, no seas aguafiestas- dijo Matsumoto sensei

-…..-

-Sensei, disculpe, creo que Kurosaki ha estado algo enfermo de la garganta y en estos momentos no puede ni hablar-

-¿En serio Ishida?- pregunto con lastima – Bueno, ni modo, tú sigues Rukia-chan-

Rukia se paró del puesto y comenzó a cantar. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos su voz, el único que guardo la compostura fue Renji quien ya la había escuchado cantar antes, incluso Ichigo que ya la había escuchado quedo impresionado porque era la primera vez que la escuchaba cantar en serio.

-¡Bravo!-

-¡Eres increíble Kuchiki-san!-

-¡Vamos a ganar!-

Rukia sonrió ante los comentarios de sus compañeros, en realidad no quería cantar ante toda la escuela pero luego se animó a hacerlo ante la perspectiva de que su chico misterioso pudiera verla y escucharla cantar, tal vez podría reconocerlo entre todo el público.

* * *

_3 días después_

-¡Hola a todos! ¿¡Listos para escuchar a los mejores cantantes de la escuela!?- grito Hisagi

-¡Sí!-gritaron todos al unisonido

-¿Y quién creen que será el ganador?- dijo Hinamori

Todos comenzaron a gritar los nombres de sus respectivos participantes. En los puestos de segundo año el grupo de Rukia sostenía varios carteles con su nombre mientras saltaban y gritaban.

El concurso comenzó por primer año, cada uno de los participantes hasta el momento había demostrado mucho talento y había logrado que el público los aplaudiera, era una competencia muy reñida. Ichigo se encontraba sentado junto a sus amigos mientras estos charlaban animadamente de los primeros concursantes mientras se alistaban los de segundo año.

-¡Y ahora comenzamos con los concursantes de segundo año!-

-Muy bien entonces del segundo año se presenta primero ¡Yuuki Kotoko del 2-A!-

-KOTOKO, KOTOKO, KOTOKO, KOTOKO-

-¡Y aquí esta!- anuncio Hisagi rompiendo en aplausos y gritos el auditorio para luego quedar en completo silencio mientras la chica comenzaba a cantar.

-¡Eso ha estado increíble! Felicitaciones Kotoko-san ¿Que opinan ustedes?- pregunto Hinamori al publico

-KOTOKO, KOTOKO, KOTOKO- la suya hasta el momento había sido la mayor ovación de todas, ganándose la mayoría del publico

-Ahora es el turno de Kuchiki-san

-No se preocupen muchachos ¡Vamos a ganar!- grito Keigo agitando el cartel con el nombre de RUKIA

-Y ahora sigue representando al 2-B ¡Kuchiki Rukia!- grito Hisagi

-RUKIA, RUKIA, RUKIA- el público gritaba como loco no solo porque su clase la animaba a todo pulmón sino porque se veía completamente hermosa, se había puesto un vestido negro medio corto de estilo coqueto con corte imperio el cual estaba adornado con una cinta violeta en la cintura, además tenía unas baletas moradas que hacían juego con el color de sus ojos, todos los chicos de la escuela estaban enloquecidos

-Wow Rukia-chan esta hermosa- dijo Mizuiro mientras la evaluaba con la mirada

-Pues claro que si idiota, nosotras la ayudamos a escoger ese vestido

-Foto, foto, foto- dijo Orihime mientras comenzaba a fotografiar a Rukia

-¿Y bien Ichigo?- dijo Ishida mientras se volteaba a mirarlo y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que estaba ya estaba parado mirando a Rukia totalmente atontado

-Esta… hermosa- dijo Ichigo con dificultad mientras continuaba mirándola

-RUKIA, RUKIA, RUKIA-

-La participante va cantar KAZE TO OKA NO BALLAD de REAL PARADISE- (_Ending Nodame Cantabile Finale)_

Su corazón latía a mil, estaba realmente nerviosa porque toda la escuela estaba ahí, pero más que por la presencia de tantas personas Rukia en realidad se sentía ansiosa por la presencia de una persona en particular, estaba segura de que él estaría parado en algún sitio del auditorio mirándola y escuchándola cantar, el estar ante él le daba la motivación se seguir adelante. Pensando precisamente en todo aquello Rukia le pidió a Orihime y Tatsuki que fueran con ella a conseguir un hermoso vestido para la presentación, quería que él la viera lo más bonita que se pudiera.

-Muy bien Kuchiki-san puedes comenzar-

Los gritos del auditorio pararon y la música comenzó a sonar en el fondo, estaba parada enfrente del micrófono esperando el momento indicado para comenzar a cantar mientras con la mirada comenzaba a repasar cada una de las filas de los estudiantes a la espera de encontrarse con aquellos ojos que recordaba de la noche que la salvaron, aquellos con los cuales soñaba toda las noches a la espera de encontrar pronto; finalmente comenzó a cantar desde el fondo de su corazón.

_Quería que aquellos sentimientos que tenía guardados en su corazón llegaran a todas las personas presentes, aquella nueva experiencia que estaba viviendo; estar enamorada._

_Quería expresar todo aquello_

_Ese dolor en el pecho tan inexplicable que sentía cada vez que pensaba en él_

_El anhelo de tenerlo a su lado así fuera por unos cuantos segundos_

_Reír tontamente con el solo pensar en él_

_Soñar con lo que pasaría cuando por fin lo pudiera ver frente a frente_

Comenzó a cantar con más fuerzas las estrofas:

subete o te ni irete subete o ushinatte  
kioku yubi no aida surinukete mo  
kokoro nara koko ni tatteru  
soshite once again arukidasu yo

subete o te ni irete subete o ushinatte  
shiroi peeji dake ga nokosarete mo  
kono mune kibou no hi wa always bright

_La posibilidad de poder confiarle sus secretos más profundos sin miedo alguno_

_Sentir que se es capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo con tal de poder estar a su lado_

_Desear que el tiempo se detuviera y poder atesorar cada precioso momento a su lado_

_Ser capaz de realizar cualquier sacrificio por él_

Quería que donde fuera que él estuviera observándola, aquellas palabras le llegaran haciéndole entender cuanto lo quería.

Hito wa nando datte shiawase ni nareru to  
oshietekureta hito ima sayonara  
atarashii machi o omou  
kitto believe myself mata deau yo

subete o te ni irete subete o ushinatte  
shiroi peeji dake ga nokosarete mo  
kono mune kibou no hi wa kienai

Rukia caminaba por todo el escenario lentamente mientras continuaba mirando el público en búsqueda del par de ojos dorados que buscaba hace mucho casi con desesperación, sin darse por vencida, seguiría adelante sin importar nada.

Ima tadashii ka yori tadashikatta to omoidaseru you ni  
taiyou no shita te o futte aruku

subete o te ni irete subete o ushinatte  
kioku yubi no aida surinukete mo  
kokoro nara koko ni tatteru  
soshite once again arukidasu yo

subete o te ni irete subete o ushinatte  
shiroi peeji dake ga nokosarete mo  
kono mune kibou no hi wa always bright

Cuando terminó de cantar un gran estadillo de aplausos y gritos sonó por todo el auditorio y no paraba por más que los presentadores intentaban calmar al público, con una sonrisa en el rostro Rukia continuo pendiente del público a la espera de encontrar aquello que tanto anhelaba pero en lugar de eso escucho algo que destruiría su imagen frente a todo el colegio.

-Quisiera aprovechar la ocasión para hacerles saber a todos que Kuchiki Rukia no es más que una falsa, perra y rompe parejas- dijo una voz a través de los bafles de toda la escuela con una voz distorsiona impidiendo poder reconocerla – Estoy segura que todos ya se habrán dado cuenta de mis atenciones con esta zorra de baja clase- dijo mordazmente.

Toda la escuela miro a Rukia quien se encontraba con la boca abierta mirando uno de los bafles sin poder creérselo

-Sí, así como lo escuchan no es más que una mosquita muerta que se la da de inocente y amable con todo el mundo. Lo que le hemos hecho no es nada comparado con el dolor que le ha infligido a otras personas con sus actos-

Los ojos de Rukia estaban totalmente abiertos de la sorpresa ¿Rompe parejas? ¿Infligir daño? ¿A quién? ¿A quién pudo ella haber herido tanto para que hiciera todo eso?

-¡Aquí tenemos a una de las muchas víctimas quien valientemente a decidido no esconder su identidad para poder en evidencia a la zorra de Kuchiki!- grito

-Hola todos, soy Keiko de la clase 2-A-

Un murmullo comenzó a extender por el auditorio y todos comenzaron a mirarse entre sí, confirmando que efectivamente Keiko no se encontraba entre ellos

-Como ya saben yo entre a esta preparatoria porque estaba enamorada de Kurosaki-kun, me le confesé y hace unas semanas somos novios, perdón, ERAMOS-

Murmullos y exclamaciones de sorpresa comenzaron a sonar todavía más alto, así que los rumores eran ciertos, pero nadie había escuchado que hubieran terminado.

-El amor de mi vida me dejo por esta sucia perra traidora, se acercó a mi hace unas semanas haciéndose pasar por mi amigas hasta que logro que le diera mi confianza para luego apuñalarme por la espalda seduciendo a Kurosaki-kun- dijo finalmente rompiendo en llanto

-No puedo creerlo-

-Que horrible-

-Es de lo peor-

-Quien se lo hubiera imaginado-

-La que menos corre vuela-

-Debería irse de aquí-

-Después de esto no se atrever a pisar la escuela-

Rukia miro a todos encontrándose con miradas de desaprobación, furia, enojo, reproche (etc.) Todos creían lo que acababan de escuchar, nadie estaba de su lado. Desesperadamente entre publico comenzó a buscar a sus amigos pero no los encontró ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Cómo se habían podido ir en un momento así?

-¿Y bien Kuchiki, algo que decir?- dijo la voz distorsiona

-Yo…. –comenzó a decir en voz baja

-Ahhh y se me olvidaba, Kotoko-chan, no es la única víctima, hay muchas de diferentes escuelas. Chicas les recomiendo que cuiden a sus novios, no vaya a ser que esta arrastrada de los quite-

Las chicas comenzaron a mirar a Rukia con mayor odio y recelo, cuando hace unos minutos la aplaudían y miraban con admiración.

-Dejándote al descubierto espero que no te atrevas volver a estar escuela ni a ninguna otra, lárgate de la ciudad-

-LARGATE, LARGATE, LARGATE- los gritos de las chicas comenzaron a resonar por todo el auditorio, Rukia estaba totalmente paralizada, su vida se había visto destruida por una desconocida en cuestión de minutos y Keiko ¿Por qué había mentido de esa forma? ¿Kurosaki Ichigo? Pero si tan solo habían hablado unas cuantas veces por notas durante las clases, nada más.

-¡Esperen un momento por favor! ¡NADA DE ESTO ES CIERTO!- grito Rukia por el micrófono – Yo no he hecho absolutamente nada, no tengo idea de lo que están hablando, ¡Keiko está MINTIENDO!-

-¡NO ES CIERTO! No soy una mentirosa, ella arruino mi relación, así Kurosaki lo niegue- grito por los bafles Keiko

-No esperen, por favor escúchenme, ¿Cómo pueden creerle? Nunca le hecho nada a nadie, me he portado como una buena compañera con todos ustedes ¿¡Acaso alguien puede decir que le hecho algo malo!?- grito Rukia enfurecida, aquello no tenía pies ni cabeza.

-Una morronga y una falsa es lo que eres- dijo de nuevo la voz distorsionada

-¡NO ES CIERTO!- grito Rukia con todas sus fuerzas tratando de contener las lágrimas, no les daría el placer de llorar -¡YO NUNCA HARIA NADA COMO ESO, SOY UNA BUENA PERSONA NO COMO USTDES MALDITAS MENTIROSAS!- grito mirando los bafles- NO SON MAS QUE UNAS ODIOSAS, MENTIORSAS Y RECONROSAS, ABURRIDAS CON SU PROPIA VIDA POR LO QUE TIENEN LA NECESIDAD DE ARRUINAR LA DE ALGUIEN MAS- termino finalmente gritando con todo lo que le daban sus pulmones.

-¡No le crean! No es más que una embustera-

-Nunca me metí entre la relación de Keiko y Kurosaki- dijo fríamente- si quieren pregúntenle a él- Además- dijo tomando aire- Yo ya tengo a alguien a quien amo-

-¿Ahhh si? Pruébalo- dijo con rabia la voz Keiko conociendo el secreto de Ichigo

Rukia permaneció en silencio mientras miraba al público rogando porque la salvaran en ese momento, quería que él estuviera a su lado sosteniendo su mano y protegiéndola de todas aquellas horribles personas que buscaban destruirla.

-¿Me llamaban?- dijo la voz que tanto Rukia esperaba escuchar

-Tu- la palabra la escupió con odio la persona de la voz distorsionada

-Si yo, maldita mentirosa. Si estas tan segura de tus acusaciones ¿Por qué no les rebelas a todos quién eres?-

-¡Yo…no te metas!-

-Compañeros aquí tenemos nada más y nada menos a que a IRIE SAKURA, supuesta amiga de Kuchiki Rukia, mi novia-

Otra vez los murmullos comenzaron a extenderse a través del auditorio ante la confusión del público, Rukia por su parte tenía una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad.

-La hipócrita mentirosa es ella- dijo la voz que defendia Rukia- Se le acerco haciéndose pasar por su amiga mientras por otro lado le hacía daño a sus cosas e incluso una vez intento lastimarla tirándole un estante encima-

-¿Qué?¿Cómo es posible?-

-¿Irie Sakura?-

-Ahora que lo mencionan, ellas andaban juntas últimamente-

-¿Esta loca, pretendía matarla?-

-Es una maldita enferma, montar todo este show-

-¿Algo para decir en tu defensa Irie? ¿O tal tu Keiko quieras decir algo respecto a tus mentiras?-

-…..- Absoluto silencio el par de víboras se había quedado calladas ante haber sido descubiertas.

-Ahora todos, espero se disculpen como es debido con Rukia o me las pagaran- dijo con un tono de voz sumamente amenazante y ahí termino al transmisión, tras unos minutos de completo silencio escucho que alguien la llamaba.

-¡Rukia!- en medio de su estado de estupefacción se volteo y vio como Orihime e Ishida entraban corriendo por la puerta del auditorio - ¡Las atrapamos! Tatsuki y los otros las tienen en la sala de transmisiones- dijo en cuento llego a ella

-Orihime, ¿Pudiste ver quien se encontraba en la sala de transmisión?-

-El par de víboras, Tatsuki y los chicos-

-¿Alguien más? ¿Alguien que no conocieras?-

-No- negó Orihime con la cabeza

-Kuchiki-san ven con nosotros por favor- dijo Ishida – Sera mejor que hables con las dos antes de que haya mucho público ¿O prefieres no hacerlo?-

-No, vamos ya, quiero saber porque hicieron todo esto-

Rukia los siguió hasta la sala de transmisión todavía con la esperanza de encontrar a su novio desconocido, pero al entrar efectivamente no había nadie aparte de los anteriormente mencionados ahí.

-Rukia…- comenzó a decir lentamente Sakura, quienes encontraba sentada en el piso junto a Keiko

Rukia lentamente se acercó a ella mientras la miraba a los ojos

-¿Por qué?-

-Yo….- Comenzó a decir en voz baja mientras bajaba la mirada

-¡Mírame a los ojos!-grito- ¡Dime todo, es lo menos que debes hacer!-

-¡Tenía celos de ti! ¡Por Usui-kun!- grito mientras la miraba

-¿Qué?- se lo había imaginado, pero ahora le resultaba imposible

-¡Él está prácticamente chorreando la baba por ti desde que llego, no he tenido ni la más mínima oportunidad de acercarme a él por más que me guste por tu culpa!- grito hasta que finalmente se sentó al piso a llorar.

-¿Así que me mentiste respecto a todo, te hiciste pasar por mi amiga, me hiciste todas esas cosas horribles solo por celos?-

-Yo…. Yo…- trataba de decir mientras lloraba más fuerte

-Usui ni siquiera me gusta, es más me estorba, solo los acompaño de vez en cuando por orden del director, nada más. ¡Que no te prestara atención no es más que tu propia culpa!-

-Pero… yo….es que…no es justo-

-¡CALLATE! No tienes derecho a decir nada mas-grito Rukia mientras daba un paso adelante y le daba una fuerte cachetada. Era tanta la ira que tenía por haber sido engañada y humillada de tal forma que deseaba hacerle mucho más, pero no iba a rebajarse de tal forma.

-Keiko- esta tembló al escuchar su nombre

-¿Qué motivos tenías tú para mentir?-

-No tengo por qué decirte nada- dijo esta mientras miraba a otro lado

Rukia camino poniéndose enfrente de ella y agachándose para quedar su altura, obligándola a que la viera a los ojos.

-¿Qué motivos tenías para decir toda esa sarta de mentiras?- dijo Rukia esta vez con un tono contenido que era la advertencia de que su ira estaba a punto de estallar

-¿En serio quieres saber? Te vas a arrepentir- dijo Keiko en tono burlón

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Bueno veras…- comenzó a decir Keiko mirando divertida a Rukia a la espera de como cambiaría su expresión cuando le contara todo lo que sabía acerca de Kurosaki Ichigo.

**¡POR FIN FUERON DESCUBIERTAS ESE PAR DE DESGRACIADAS! NO SE PREOCUPEN TENDRÁN SU MERECIDO XD AHORA QUEDA ESPERAR QUE LE DIRÁ KEIKO A RUKIA SOBRE ICHIGO... =S ¿RUKIA DESCUBRIRÁ A ICHIGO?**

**LAS RESPUESTA EN EL PRÓXIMO**** CAPITULO: CERCA DE TI **

**QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**

**PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI! =D**


	7. Cerca de Ti

**HOLA! AQUI LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO! LOSE LO SUBI SUPER RAPIDO XD**

**LO ESCRIBI RAPIDO PARA SUBIRLO ESTE DIA PORQUE MAÑANA CUMPLO AÑOS =D ... 21...ESTOY MUY VIEJA =(**

**ESPERO SUSPIREN Y LLOREN CON ESTE CAPITULO, SE QUE LES VA A GUSTAR**

**PORFAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS!**

**LES AGRADEZCO TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS REVIEWS QUE AHN DEJADO, ME HACNE MUY FELIZ Y ME ANIMA A SEGUIR**

**QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**

**Capítulo 7 – Cerca de Ti**

-Bueno veras…-

-¿Espera Rukia no estará pensando en escuchar una sarta de mentiras de parte de esta víbora, cierto?- dijo Renji mientras daba un paso hacia adelante

-Necesito saber porque lo hizo-

-Kuchiki-san no creo que sea lo mejor escucharla- dijo Ishida repentinamente nervioso, ya sabía que Keiko conocía el secreto de Ichigo

-¿Y porque no? No sean metidos, ella tiene derecho a saber por qué-

-Tatsuki, simplemente creo que es mejor dejar así y…-

-¿Dejar así? ¿Después de lo que le hicieron a Rukia?- dijo mientras abría mucho los ojos y caminaba lenta y amenazadoramente hacia el pelirrojo

-Ok, ok, cálmate- dijo Renji con las manos en señal de rendición

-Por favor salgan todos de la habitación y déjenme sola con Keiko-

-Rukia-chan ¿Estas segura?-

-Sí, Orihime, esto es entre la dos y llévense a Sakura-

-Bien- dijo Tatsuki mientras cogía por el brazo a la mencionada como si se tratara del arresto de un criminal- Te esperaremos afuera-

-Kuchiki-san, insisto, no creo que…-

-Te agradezco la preocupación Ishida pero así está bien- dijo Rukia con un tono de voz frio lo cual consiguió pararlo, consiguiendo que diera media vuelta y saliera corriendo

-Ishida-kun- dijo Orihime preocupaba para salir corriendo tras él

-Cierren la puerta por favor-

Keiko y Rukia se quedaron solas en la sala, la primera se levantó del suelo y se paró frente a Rukia con actitud arrogante

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué inventaste esa mentira sobre Ichigo? ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto?-

-Antes de decirte eso quiero que respondas algo ¿Qué tanto sabes de Kurosaki Ichigo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que te dije- ¿Qué tanto sabes de él?- dijo Keiko lentamente como si le estuviera hablando a un retrasado mental mientras mantenía una expresión de burla

-Solo es un compañero de clases, me salvo una vez y hemos tenido solo unas pocas conversaciones-

-¿Nada más?-

-¿Debería saber algo más?-

-Jajajajajaja, vaya, en serio no tienes idea de nada-

-¿Qué se supone que debería saber?-

-Bueno siguiente pregunta-

-Espera ya te respondí, tu deberías contestarme ahora lo que te pregunte-

-Mmmmm cierto. Lo hice porque Sakura me propuso un plan para deshacerse de ti, básicamente ambas lo hicimos por celos ella por Usui-kun y yo …. por Kurosaki-kun-

-¿¡Que!?- pregunto Rukia realmente confundida, no entendía porque Keiko podría tenerle celos de ella.

-Bueno veras Kurosaki-kun me gusta desde que lo vi hace un año, entre a esta escuela por él y estaba segura de que caería rendido a mis pies por mi enorme belleza pero no fue así- dijo finalizando con un tono de voz duro, de pura rabia contenida -¿No adivinaras porque no me presta atención?-

-¿Por qué debería saberlo? Además no es mi problema, no vengas a echarme la culpa de que no te pongan atención al igual que Sakura, si no voltean a mirarlas es por su propia culpa-

-¿Mi culpa?-

-¡Si, Barbie descerebrada!- grito repentinamente Rukia enojada, estaba cansada de que le echaran la culpa de los fracasos amorosos de otros – Si te dedicaras un poco a mejorar tu personalidad en lugar de su aspecto, tal vez Kurosaki se abría fijado en ti – dijo con un tono burlón

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡PERO COMO TE ATREVES!?-grito Keiko con los ojos dilatados de la rabia, aquello la había sacado de sus casillas y había olvidado su objetivo original al iniciar aquella conversación

-No pienso perder más el tiempo contigo- Rukia dio media vuelta ignorándola y fue a abrir la puerta

-Ohhh, NO, NI LO CREAS- dijo Keiko mientras se lanzaba encima de Rukia agarrándola por la espalda para tirarla hacia ella

-¿¡Pero qué haces!?- grito nuevamente Rukia mientras se volteaba para cogerla y lograr soltarse

-MALDITA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR TODAS- Keiko consiguió tirar a Rukia al piso cayendo con ella

-¡SUELTAME!- grito nuevamente Rukia mientras luchaba por zafarse

-Te tengo otra pregunta que te va a gustar mucho – dijo Keiko riendo de forma malvaba mientras retenía a Rukia contra el piso - ¿Aun no sabes quién es tu admirador secreto? ¿O más bien debería decir el ladrón de tu celular?-

-¿Qué?- Rukia paro inmediatamente de forcejear, perdiendo toda la fuerza que tenía ¿Cómo era posible que ella quiera eso? ¿Por qué él le contaría eso a una persona como ella? ¿Qué conexión tenían?-

-Jajajajajaja. Debería tomarte una foto, tienes una increíble cara de estupida-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo apenas en un susurro

-Quien sabe….- dijo Keiko mientras miraba para otro lado haciéndose la loca

-¡DIME TODO LO QUE SABES!- grito Rukia levantándose con una fuerza increíble del suelo y triando a Keiko mientras la agarraba de los hombros – ¡HABLA AHORA MISMO!- grito

-¡SUELTAME MALDITA LOCA!-

-¿¡Qué diablos está pasando aquí!?- Renji entro alarmado al salón y al ver la escena corrió a separarlas

-¿Qué paso Rukia?-

-¡Suéltame Renji, hare que hable, lo haré!-

-Rukia, cálmate, no puedo dejar que le pegues, te echarían de la escuela-

-¡SUELTAME!- grito

-¿¡Que está pasando!?- dijo Tatsuki y detras ella venían Chad, Mizuiro y Keigo quienes corrieron a ayudar a alejar a Rukia de Keiko

-Eres una maldita loca ¡Ahora no te diré nada, quédate con la duda!- grito Keiko mentira se alejaba de Rukia

-¿Qué sabes de él?- Rukia se precipito nuevamente hacia la otra chica hecha una furia

-Aquí es- Ishida llego corriendo al salón siendo seguido por Ichigo y Orihime

Ichigo entro rápidamente al salón sin ver a nadie ni decir nada, solo se acercó a Keiko, la tomo del brazo y la saco corriendo de ahí.

-¿Pero que….?-

-¿Entonces en serio están saliendo?- pregunto Mizuiro

-Maldito Ichigo, que suertudo-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso estúpido? Keigo, Esa mujer es un demonio, además seguro no están saliendo-

-Vamos Tatsuki, no te pongas celosa-

-¡No lo estoy! Solo conozco a Ichigo-

-¿Estas celosa?- pregunto Renji repentinamente seriamente preocupado

-¡QUE NO!- grito Tatsuki mientras repartía golpes entre los chicos

-Renji suéltame, tengo que hablar con ella-

-Ni lo creas Rukia, cálmate por ahora, luego te dejare ir-

Finalmente se dio por vencida ante tal situación, no podría escapar del salón con todos los que se encontraban adentro, pero sentía que la desesperación se iba apoderar de ella. Tenía que saber cómo Keiko se había enterado y que tanto sabia y lo más importante, si sabía de quien se trataba.

* * *

-Tu…- comenzó decir Ichigo con la voz cargada de ira- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-¿Qué? ¿Humillar a tu noviecita o contarle algunos secreticos?-

-¿¡Qué!? – Ichigo abrió los ojos repentinamente alarmado- ¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Nada en realidad, solo me estaba divirtiendo con ella y cuando le iba a soltar la información, pero la estúpida esa me ofendió y me ataco-

-¿¡QUE LE DIJISTE!?- Ichigo se encontraba verdaderamente furioso, miraba a Keiko como si fuera capaz de acabar con ella en ese mismo momento

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NADA! Lo único importante en realidad fue que se dio cuenta que conozco acerca de su admirador, o debería decir, ACOSADOR, personal-

-¿Le dijiste algo más?-

-NO, esa maldita me ataco-

-¡No te atrevas a decirle así!- Ichigo estaba conteniéndose al máximo con Keiko, pero su paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse

-En fin, no te preocupes, no diré nada más, quiero verla retorcerse mientras intenta descifrar lo que dije-

-No vuelvas a abrir tu boca respecto a eso ¿Me entendiste?-

-¿O si no que?- pregunto Keiko desafiante- ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a pegar? No eres de los que le pega a una mujer-

-Claro que no- dijo Ichigo más calmado – Pero no te voy a perdonar lo que le hiciste hoy a Rukia o si te metes con ella en el futuro-

- Jajajajajajajaja ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?-

Ichigo cogió nuevamente a Keiko del brazo y la llevo en dirección al auditorio mientras sacaba su celular.

-Hola Ishida, si estoy con ella, voy al auditorio…. Si, lose…Llévenla también…Amabas deben dar la cara- dijo cerrando su celular

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Keiko alarmada

-Que tú e Irie Sakura le van a dar la cara a todos en la escuela y se van a disculpar por lo de Rukia-

-¿¡QUE!?- grito – Ni lo creas, no hare algo tan humillante- dijo mientras intentaba soltarse

-Lo vas a hacer- dijo Ichigo forcejeando con ella hasta que logro llevarla al auditorio

Cuando entraron en el auditorio todos posaron su mirada en ellos, fulminando con la mirada a Keiko a medida que avanzaban e incluso algunos le gritaban insultos, Ichigo la llevo rápidamente a la tarima donde ya se encontraban Renji y Tatsuki llevando a Sakura.

-Dame eso- dijo Tatsuki dirigiéndose a Hisagi para que le diera el micrófono – Sé que la mayoría encuentra confuso todo lo que acaba de suceder, por eso les hemos traído a las responsables del escándalo para que aclaren todo- dijo girándose hacia Sakura y Keiko que estaban paradas detrás de ella escondiendo el rostro.

-Tráela Renji- El pelirrojo llevo a Sakura hacia adelante, al lado de Tatsuki

-¿Por qué no comienzas por confesar que tú fuiste la que armo todo el escandalo?-

La chica permaneció callada mirando a otro lado, como nadie estuviera hablando con ella

-No creas que te puedes hacer la loca Irie, confiesa, es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora-

Sakura permaneció mirando hacia el suelo durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente cogió impulso y hablo por el micrófono

-Sí, fui yo la que dijo todo lo que escucharon hace un momento, todo lo que dije sobre Kuchiki Rukia era mentira-

-¿Y solo le hiciste eso?-

-Yo soy la responsable de las otras que le han pasado, le tire un balde agua en encima, le llene su bolso de pegamento, le tire una estantería encima, puse el mensaje en su escritorio y lo exhibí en el pasillo y el resto de cosas que ya todos saben-

Inmediatamente comenzaron a murmurar por el auditorio, no todos tenían conocimientos de las de las cuales había sido víctima Rukia las últimas semanas.

-¿Alguien te ayudo?-

Sakura se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos mirando a Chikane y Houki que se encontraban entre el público mirándola con cara de miedo.

-No- repuso con voz dura – No recibí ayuda de nadie-

-¿Entonces Keiko que tiene que ver en todo esto?-

-Ella solo me ayudo con lo de hoy, lo cual también era obviamente mentira-

-Se me hacía extraño que Kurosaki y Keiko fueran novios-

-Lo sabia no era más que puro invento-

-No puedo creer que armaran semejante alboroto-

-Son unas desgraciadas-

-¿Pero porque lo hicieron?-

Todos se encontraban nuevamente hablando, criticando y divagando sobre las razones del porqué de todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Disculpense, ambas-

-Ni loca- dijo Keiko mirando con odio a Tatsuki

-Lo haras-

-Obligame- dijo riéndose como una loca – Ninguno de ustedes se atrevería a ponerme un dedo encima, no son mas que un monton de buenos niños idiotas-

-¿Por qué lo hicieron?-

-¿Por qué? Bueno por diversión- dijo Keiko sin remordimiento alguno mientras contiuaba sonriendo

-Esta loca-

-Es una maldita-

-Qué miedo una persona así-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso así de sencillo?- pregunto Tatsuki

-Porque es la verdad y no soy de las que esconden su verdadera naturaleza- dijo esto último mientras miraba de reojo a Ichigo

-¿Y tú porque lo hiciste?- pregunto Tatsuki ignorando a Keiko

-Ya lo sabes-

-Pero no el resto de la escuela-

-¡No es necesario que todos los sepan!- grito Sakura al borde de las lágrimas, si lo decía sería realmente humillante, solo podía pensar en lo que pensaría Usui de ella cuando se diera cuenta de la verdad.

-¿Qué ¿ ¿Ahora si tienes miedo?- pregunto Tatsuki en tono burlón –Vamos dilo-

-¡NO!- volvió a gritar, ya está llorando

-No más Tatsuki-

Rukia estaba también en el escenario acercándose a ella – Gracias por ayudarme pero no es necesario hacer todo esto- Luego dirigiéndose a Sakura dijo -Lo que más me duele, es que creí que eras mi amiga, hubiéramos podido llevarnos realmente bien- dijo de forma sincera mientras la miraba

-¿¡Que!?- estallo repentinamente Sakura mientras levantaba la mirada- ¿AMIGAS? ¿Tú y yo? Jajaja, no me hagas reír- Todos, incluida Rukia se quedaron pasmados, no podían creer la reacción de la chica- Nunca seria amiga de una estúpida como tú-

-¿Por qué...?- pregunto Rukia arrastrando las palabras

-¿Porque? ¿Por qué?...- preguntó realmente alterada – ¡PUES PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE NO TE SORPORTO! ¡No aguanto tu sola presencia, estar en el mismo sitio que tú me asfixia, odio tu maldita perfección y que tienes todo lo que yo deseo!- escupió las palabras con odio

Rukia se quedó mirándola un momento y luego paso por el lado de la chica ignorándola por completo.

-Déjenlas, vámonos, por favor- tras decir eso se dio media vuelta y salió lo más rápido que pudo del auditorio siendo seguida por sus amigos, dejando tras sí un gran alboroto mientras todos comentaban lo que acaba de suceder.

Keiko y Sakura aún permanecían en el escenario, la última aún tenía los ojos dilatados después de haber estallado hace unos segundos, tras reacción y cuando comenzar a bajar del escenario seguida por Keiko se percató de que eran el centro de atención, teniendo que enfrentar las miradas, los insultos y las burlas de todos los presentes; incluso hubo personas que les arrojaron cosas como comida, ambas no podían hacer otra cosa diferente a llorar mientras intentaban escapar lo más rápido posible de aquella humillación. Aquello era lo peor que les podía pasar a personas como ellas que habían aspirado a que todos las quisieran y admiraran, que no deseaban más que ser populares y estar en un pedestal. Ahora debían enfrentarse al rechazo de toda la escuela.

* * *

Rukia camino rápidamente hacia el baño su salón de clases donde cogió su maleta en busca de su uniforme para cambiarse.

-Rukia-chan ¿Estas bien?-

-…..- no contesto. Tatsuki miro de forma significativa a todos haciéndoles entender que salieran del salón

-Oye, tranquila, ya todo paso- dijo mientras abrazaba a Rukia quien derramaba lágrimas silenciosas por sus mejillas.

-No llores Rukia-chan- Orihime se unió al abrazo- Sabes que eres una gran persona y una grana miga, no llores por las palabras de una persona así.

Ciertamente Rukia no lloraba por lo que le había dicho Sakura, le había dolido pero no tanto como para producir ese efecto en ella, lloraba por que la persona que amaba aún no se mostraba ante ella, la había defendido y luego desaparecido de la nada como por arte magia y encima una persona que la odiaba sabia de su relación con él, aquello no tenía sentido para ella, no podía sopórtalo más y solo pudo llorar en los brazos de sus amigos hasta desahogarse.

* * *

El celular sonó una y otra vez pero Rukia únicamente se limitaba a mirarlo sin contestarlo, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera enterarse tras levantarlo y hacer la pregunta que tenía atascada en su garganta ¿Acaso todo había sido una cruel broma de alguien que estaba junto a Keiko para burlarse de ella? ¿Todo había sido real? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Todo rondaba por su cabeza, pero a la vez le era difícil pensar en todo era mentira. El recuerdo de sus conversaciones, el día que la salvo, la cita en el zoológico, tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos, tantas palabras hermosas, nada de eso podía ser mentira, todo debía ser real, él la quería y debía creer en él.

-Hola-

-¿Estas bien? Tardaste en contestar-

-Perdona, es que yo… no me siento del todo bien-

-Lose, lo siento, fue horrible, pero menos mal ya se ellas confesaron ante todos-

-SI, gracias a ti-

-Nunca dejaría que te hicieran daño Rukia-

-Lose, pero yo…- dijo deteniéndose un momento para tomar aire- Cuando estuve en la sala de transmisión con Keiko ella me dijo algo-

-¿Qué te dijo?- su voz se escuchaba bastante tensa

-Ella sabe sobre nosotros, sobre el celular, me pregunto si aún no sabía quién eras tú….- dijo con un hilo de voz –Me lo dijo burlándose de mi- soltó finalmente

-Rukia, lo siento, ella se dio cuenta hace unas semanas accidentalmente, no creas que yo se lo dije, por favor créeme. Escúchame, JAMAS haría algo que te pudiera hacer daño-

-Te creo-

-Gracias. Por favor si ella o Sakura se te acercan en el futuro aunque lo dudo, no las escuches-

-Porque me dirían quien eres ¿Cierto?-

-Probablemente, ambas me odian en estos momentos por destruirles su teatro, pero no las escuches por favor, quiero hacerlo yo mismo, es más será pronto-

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto ansiosa

-¿Bailarías conmigo en la fogata del festival escolar?-

-¿Qué?- pregunto realmente sorprendida

-¿Bailarías conmigo en la fogata del festival escolar? Sin mentiras, sin mascaras, sin celulares ni nada de por medio, solo tu yo frente a frente- dijo una voz tierna que reflejaba un poco de dolor

-Sí, claro que bailare contigo ese día-

-Gracias-

-¿Hasta entonces no…?-

-No, lo siento, antes de estar frente a ti hay algunas cosas que quisiera decirte de mí que aún no te he dicho-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Veras en el pasado hice algunas cosas que estuvieron mal- dijo con la voz llena de arrepentimiento- Pero te las diré luego, hoy no es el mejor día-

-Está bien. Cuando estés listo para decirme todo aquello que guardas en tu corazón, yo estaré ahí para escucharte, no importa cuando sea ese momento, esperare para ti-

-Gracias, no te imaginas lo agradecido que estoy por tenerte conmigo-

-Yo igual, te has convertido en una persona importante e irremplazable en mi vida-

Tras unos segundos de silencio Ichigo dijo -Rukia…- casi como si acariciara aquel nombre y la llamada termino.

* * *

_Al día siguiente_

-Tras haber hablado con las alumnas implicadas el director ha tomado una decisión- dijo Ukitate – sensei dirigiéndose a sus alumnos – las señoritas Irei y serán suspendídas por un lapso de 2 semanas de la escuela-

-¿Sensei y que va a pasar con el concurso?-

-El director decidió no llevarlo acabó de nuevo-

-¿Pero porque si no fue culpa del resto de los alumnos?-

-Porque decidió que no era lo mejor en el momento, en especial con las vacaciones de verano y los exámenes tan cerca- dijo enfatizando en la parte de los exámenes

Cierto malestar se extendió por el salón, al parecer la mayoría no había caído en cuenta de la cercanía de los exámenes

-Los concursantes de la competencia se presentaran durante el Festival escolar-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos al unisonido

-Como he dicho, ha sido una orden del director-

-¿Y el premio?-

-Respecto a eso el director también tomo una decisión, que de hecho de cierto modo los favorece-

Todos permanecieron en silencio ante la expectativa

-Por los problemas de convivencia que se encontraron entre los alumnos de segundo año se decidió que se enviaría a todos los alumnos durante las vacaciones de verano a un campamento en un complejo budista-

-¿¡QUE!?- esta vez todos gritaron al unisonido

-¿Y qué pasó con la playa?-

-¿Y mis chicas en vestido de baño?-

-¿Complejo budista?-

-Precisamente, el director quiere que todos trabajen en sus relaciones con sus compañeros y reflexionen sobre su vida y sus actos-

-Noooooooooooooooooo- el caos se apodero del salón y casi simultáneamente se pudo escuchar la misma protesta en los salones vecinos, seguramente ya se le había dado la noticia a los otros dos salones.

Tras la noticia todos los estudiantes estuvieron desanimados pero tras reflexionar sobre el asunto no les pareció tan horrible, era un viaje escolar al fin y al cabo. Los exámenes eran la siguiente semana lo cual los obligo a ponerse a estudiar a todos dejando de un lado sus problemas por el momento.

* * *

-Esta cabaña es de los chicos y esta de las chicas- dijo Matsumoto-sensei mientras con indicaba con gestos de las manos cada cosa –Pueden repartirse como quieran, siempre y cuando hayan 8 estudiantes por cuarto ni uno más sin uno menos, ¿Entendido?-

-Si-

-¿Sensei donde dormirá usted?-

-En un cuarto especial, no creas que te diré Keigo-

-Rayos- murmuro este por lo bajo mientras algunos se reían de él

-Bien en cuanto a las comidas ustedes mismos prepararan sus alimentos, en las listas publicadas en la sala de estar se encuentran los deberes de cada uno-

-¿Y qué haremos el resto del día?-

-En la mañana tras el desayuno se repartirán en grupos para la reflexión guiada por un líder espiritual. Después del almuerzo también por grupos realizaran una caminata por toda la montaña para despejar su mente-

-¿Qué?-

-Rayos que aburrido-

-Voy a morir en el trayecto-

-¿Y por la noche sensei?-

-Tras la cena puedes divertirte como quieran, dentro de los límites y las reglas establecidas hasta las 9 PM-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Tan temprano?-

-Son como dos horas-

-¡Es trampa!-

-¿Alguna queja montón de llorones?- dijo Kenpachi-sensei mientras aparecía a un lado de la profesora Matsumoto haciendo que con su sola presencia todos se quedaran callados y solo negaran con la cabeza

-Me lo imaginaba, no se preocupen chicos nos divertiremos durante las "Caminatas"- dijo enfatizando en la palabra mientras se iba riendo de forma casi malvabada.

-Tengo miedo-

-Vamos a morir-

-Debo dejar mi testamento-

-Soy muy joven para morir-

Un estado de evidente depresión se apodero de todos los chicos mientras las chicas se burlaban de ellas.

-Ahora diríjanse por favor a sus dormitorios para que organicen sus pertenencias y regresen a la sala de estar principal, tienen 30 minutos-

* * *

-En este tablero de aquí está la repartición de los grupos por favor vayan con el líder de grupo que tiene su número correspondiente-

Rukia se dirigió a ver la lista y noto que estaba en el equipo siete, sin fijarse en quien más se encontraba en su grupo se dirigió hacia el monje que iba con ese número.

-¿Estamos todos?-

-Si- contestaron todos

-Bien síganme-

Rukia volvió a ser consiente del lugar y la situación y siguió a su grupo fijándose por primera vez en las personas que estaban en su grupo, en realidad no conocía bien a ninguno solos los había visto, hasta que se dijo en la persona que estaba detrás de ella

-Ohh, Hola Ichigo, me alegra que estés aquí- dijo con una sonrisa. El chico se puso un poco rojo en las mejillas y solo asintió hacia ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Todavía tienes problemas para hablar? Sabes deberías ir a un médico…- dijo Rukia realmente preocupada

-Tú la chica que está hablando ahí, recuerda lo que les explique al inicio del recorrido, no pueden hablar durante todo este tiempo-

-Lo siento- Rukia estaba realmente apenada, se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado ninguna de las instrucciones del líder, así que comenzó a caminar algo nerviosa porque no sabía que iban a hacer

-No pusiste atención a lo que dijo, ¿cierto?-

Kurosaki Ichigo escribió aquello en su celular y se lo mostro a Rukia, la cual hizo señas para que se lo pasara y escribió:

-No, para nada. ¿Pero cómo es que trajiste tu celular? ¿Está permitido?-

-No-

-¿Entonces?-

-No quería dejarlo en mi cuarto-

-Nadie te lo va robar-

-Eso nunca lo sabes-

-Bueno, si tienes algo de razón-

-¿Algo?-

-Está bien, MUCHA razón ¿contento?-

-Sí. Por cierto las únicas indicaciones fueron que permaneciéramos en silencio todo el tiempo, nos llevaran a templo cerca de las cabañas y ayudaremos a limpiar toda la mañana mientras reflexionamos sobre la felicidad de nuestras vidas-

-¿Limpiar toda la mañana?-

-Exactamente-

-Que abuso…-

-Lose-

-Por cierto…Al final Keiko y tú..?-

-Todo era mentira-

-Ya, es como iba a comer contigo al salón, pensé que tal vez si estaban saliendo-

-No, era parte de su teatro-

-Está bien, gracias por las indicaciones-

-De nada-

Una vez llegaron al templo todos comenzaron a limpiar Rukia se puso a trabajar permitiéndose perderse en sus pensamientos. Desde que había llegado al viaje había estado en las nubes, las últimas semanas había hablado mucho con su novio, todo marchaba bien, aunque él había evitado el tema sobre su pasado, al parecer aún no estaba listo para decirle todo así que no lo presionaría pero se encontraba preocupada sobre lo nervioso que lo sentía cuando se acercaban a ese tema, lo cual la llevaba preguntarse qué tan terrible podría ser; sin embargo lo que le producía mas ansiedad era el hecho de que sabía que él había ido al viaje de la escuela, estaba en algún sitio de esa sala, podría a estar justo a su lado sin que ella supiera.

No podía evitar mirar de un lado a otro a todos los chicos que la rodeaban estudiando sus expresiones a ver si alguno podría revelar algo, pero en especial se fijaba en los ojos de todos, estaba completamente segura de poder reconocer ese par de ojos color miel que recordaba casi todas las noches en sus sueños.

Después de terminar con la limpieza del templo todos almorzaron y posteriormente se dedicaron a la caminata ecológica por las montañas, siendo para los hombres la " Caminata de la muerte" donde apenas pudieron llegar vivos.

-Vaya eso estuvo delicioso- dijo Keigo tirándose encima de uno de los cojines del salón

-Tienes razón- asintió satisfecho Renji – Ya me recupere por completo- dijo mientras se estiraba

-A mí no me dejaron ayudar en la cocina, solo pele papas- Orihime mostro una expresión de tristeza

-No te preocupes, solo fue porque te asignaron esa tarea-

-Pero otros cambiaron de tarea. Ya a mí nadie me la quiso cambiar-

-Quien sabe porque habrá sido….- dijo Tatsuki mientras evitaba pensar en la hora que había pasado advirtiéndoles a todos que no dejaran que Orihime cocinara si no querían morir intoxicados.

-No te preocupes, cuando volvamos prepara algo y yo lo comeré- dijo Ishida dulcemente a la peli naranja. La relación de ambos ya era totalmente oficial y el chisme no había tardado en regarse.

-Gracias Ishida-kun, pero eso no sería justo para los otros ¡Preparare una gran cena para todos!- dijo muy animada

-Diablos Ishida, cállate- dijo Tatsuki mostrándole un puño mientras lo amenazaba

-Ya cálmate, por favor no empieces a golpear a todos aquí, nunca conseguirás novio de esa forma- se burló Renji

-¿Y a quien le importa eso?-

-Debería importante, tienes 17 años-

-¿Y qué vienes a hablar tú? Si tampoco tienes novia-

Renji se puso rojo y trato de ignorarla mirando hacia otro lado – Podría conseguirla cuando quisiera-

-Si claro- sonrió burlona Tatsuki

-Esto, disculpa ¿Abarai-kun?- dijo una chica de cabello castaño recogido en un moño, era Kotoko, la chica que había cantado en el concurso.

-Sí, dime- pregunto el pelirrojo extrañado, no recordaba haber hablado con aquella chica

-Me preguntaba si te importaría ir afuera un momento conmigo, quisiera poder hablar un poco contigo- hablaba en un tono de voz bajo mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas. El rostro de Renji se puso muy rojo, pero logro asentir y se puso de pie mientras le dedicaba una mirada de superioridad a Tatsuki antes de irse con la chica.

-Maldito-

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada Rukia, solo que ese idiota me saca de mis casillas-

-No entiendo porque te peleas todo el tiempo con él-

-Porque es un estúpido, por eso-

-Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si mejor animamos este ambiente? Después de todo podemos hacer lo que queramos hasta las 9, ¿Cierto?- dijo Watanabe mientras se paraba sobre la mesa

-¡Sí!- gritaron al unisonido

-¡Kuroko pon algo de música!- obedientemente el chico saco un bafle para IPOD y puso _Dance, Dance de Fall Out Boys_

Todos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música y el ambiente terminó volviéndose casi el de una fiesta en pocos minutos.

-Chicos deberían apagar eso, nos van a descubrir- dijo Hinamori

-Naaaaa, no te preocupes. La cabaña de los profesores están del otro lado-

-Pero pasaran ronda por las cabañas y cuando no nos vean ahí se darán cuenta-

-¡Entonces disfrutemos el momento!- grito Keigo mientras se subía a una mesa y comenzaba a bailar mientras todos lo aplaudían

-¡Bájate de ahí!- grito Toushiro

-¿Pero qué dices enano? No seas tan amargado, disfruta- respondió Watanabe

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme enano?-

-Jajajajaja ¿Y cómo mas esperabas que te llamara?-

-Tu maldito- y el chico de cabello blando se tiro sobre su compañero atacándolo con todo

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- la puerta de la sala se abrió repentinamente mientras entraba Matsumoto-sensei a la sala

Todos se quedaron callados, iban a ser severamente castigados por el ruido y el desorden

-¿Cómo es posible que tengan una fiesta y no me inviten? ¡Y ENCIMA SIN SAKE! – Grito la sensei mientras exhibía dos botellas- ¡Ahora sí que empiece la diversión!

-¡Sí!-

-Sensei, pero somos menores de edad-

-Eso no importa, están bajo la supervisión de una adulta responsable-

Tan solo 30 minutos después las cosas estaban fuera de control. Hisagi y Kira se habían sentado con Matsumoto sensei a hacer competencia sobre quién podía resistir más bebiendo Sake y por el momento ambos iban perdiendo. Renji había vuelto y se encontraba bailando con Kotoko, no se había separado de ella ni por un minuto por lo cual Tatsuki lo fulminaba con la mirada desde el otro lado de la sala. El resto de las personas se encontraban bailando todavía, incluso Ishida que se había visto obligado por petición de Orihime. Rukia por su lado permanecía sentada al lado de Tatsuki sin dejar de mirar a todos los chicos buscando identificar un par de ojos color miel.

-¿Por qué esta todavía con ella? ¿Acaso se conocían de antes?-

-Tatsuki, estas celosa, ¿Cierto?-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Solo estoy preocupada por la pobre chica, debería advertirle sobre el estúpido cabeza de piña-

Rukia simplemente ignoro a su amiga, por más que el discutiera nunca admitiría que estaba celosa de Renji. A pesar de mirar todo el tiempo muy atenta no había logrado encontrar ninguna pista, así que se dio por vencida y salió del salón para sentarse en unos de los jardines del exterior.

Estaba realmente oscuro, no se podía ver nada debido a la falta de iluminación, pero así estaba mejor, Rukia deseaba paz y tranquilidad lejos de todo el alboroto que se había armado adentro. Se sentó en una piedra cuadrada y levanto su vista al cielo, admirando las hermosas estrellas que revelaba la noche. Tras unos minutos bajo su vista de nuevo y cerró los ojos tratando de despejar su mente para evitar perder los estribos y al salón agarrando a cada uno de los chicos en busca de su novio. No veía la hora de que llegara el festival escolar.

De pronto sintió como una mano se posaba encima de sus ojos evitando que pudiera mirar, se quedó más quieta que nunca en su vida al reconocer de quien era es mano, no podría equivocarse nunca con aquella sensación que hacía que su corazón latiera como loco.

-Te fuiste sola y pensé que algo te había sucedido al ver que no volvías, estaba preocupado- susurro a su oído. Aquello le provoco un leve temblor a Rukia, la sensación de su voz tan cerca de ella le producía una sensación inexplicable.

-Solo quería despejar mi mente por un momento-

-¿Porque? ¿Te sucede algo malo?-

-No malo precisamente…. Solo quería evitar entrar como una loca a ese salón y coger a cada uno de los chicos para poder encontrarte- a pesar de que trato evitarlo, su voz sonaba cargada de dolor

-Lo siento mucho. Todo esto es mi culpa-

-No, no es lo que quería decir… No te preocupes-

-Claro que sí, todo esto es por mi egoísmo-

-Pero tienes una buena razón. Creo que pasaste por algo muy doloroso para que actúes así-

-Si…yo- la voz se le quebró repentinamente y dejo entrever una carga de dolor que Rukia nunca había escuchado, preocupada se volteo inmediatamente manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y lo abrazo con fuerza. Esta vez era ella quien lo abrazaba a él, podía sentir como si por todo su cuerpo hubiera una corriente eléctrica que le producía una sensación totalmente nueva. Poco a poco se acercó más a él, hasta que sintió que llego a su cuello y aspiro su aroma, mientras él se rendía ante ella y también colocaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí.

El aroma y la sensación de estarlo tocando estaban enloqueciendo por completo a Rukia, apretaba los ojos con fuerza ejerciendo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, no quería echarlo todo a perder, lentamente comenzó a separarse de él y con sus manos subió hasta su cara.

-Al menos déjame hacer esto, por favor- dijo mientras pasaba con suavidad sus manos repasando cada uno de los rasgos de la cara de él, tratando de memorizarlos.

Él permaneció totalmente quieto, estaba portándose lo mejor posible, haciéndole las cosas un poco más fáciles a ella, podía sentir como respiraba lentamente así que sonrió ante el pensamiento de que seguramente él también estaba ejerciendo el autocontrol.

-¿Por qué sonríes así?-

-Siento que te estoy poniendo las cosas un poco difícil-

-Sí, definitivamente es así. No te imaginas….-

-Lo siento, pero al menos quiero tenerte cerca por un momento más- dijo mientras posaba sus manos sobre el cabello de él y jugaba mientras lo acariciaba –Eres bastante alto- dijo mientras intentaba ponerse en rodillas para alcanzarlo bien y termina de explorar por completo. Sin saberlo quedo con su rostro demasiado cerca el, tan solo a unos 5 cm de distancia.

-Tendré que usar tacones- dijo con una sonrisa y entonces sintió los labios de él sobre los de ella mientras tomaba su rostro con sus manos para acércala a él.

* * *

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que iba estar en esa situación, cuando estaba con ella, de alguna forma las cosas jamás salían como las planeaba. Ahora ella tenía sus manos sobre su rostro mientras lo exploraba, la sensación de sus manos sobre su piel y el dulce aroma que desprendía lo iban a enloquecer, lo único que podía hacer era quedarse totalmente quieto para no perder el poco control que le quedaba.

Cuando ella comenzó a ponerse sobre sus rodillas lentamente para alcanzar su cabello su rostro quedaron a unos escasos 5 cm de distancia. Aquello ya era demasiado para él, poder tenerla tan cerca y sentir su aroma era algo contra lo que no podía luchar por mucho tiempo. Antes de darse cuenta tenía sus labios sobre los de ella y sus manos la habían atraído hacia él, no podía pensar en nada mas aparte de la dulce y suave sensación de sus labios, que primero que encontraron sorprendidos y petrificados pero luego comenzaron a responderle, enseguida ella modulo su cuerpo para adaptarlo al de él y entreabrió los labios de manera que él pudo sentir el aliento que salía de su boca.

Era la sensación mas increíble y enloquecedora que hubiera podido imaginar, ambos buscaban saborear los labios del otro de forma casi desesperaba, pero a medida que obtenían lo que buscaban la necesidad se volvía cada vez mayor con cada beso. Lentamente Ichigo se separó y comenzó a bajar por el blanco cuello de Rukia saboreando cada milímetro de piel que encontraba su paso hasta llegar a su hombro derecho donde finalmente le planto un tierno beso, para luego coger su cara nuevamente con sus manos y plantarle un suave beso en cada uno de sus ojos.

-Te amo- le dijo al oído en un susurro

-Yo también- dijo ella mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas que ya podía reprimir más, iba a terminar por volverse loca.

-El día del festival, junto a la fogata, te lo prometo-

-Más te vale, o te juro que voy a retener a todos los del segundo año hasta encontrarte-

-Tenemos que parar aquí Rukia-

-Lose, pero no quiero-

-Después- Ichigo nuevamente le planto un beso en los labios, pero esta vez más tierno y controlado – Te amo no olvides eso- después de eso se paró y se fue dejando a Rukia con los ojos cerrados y sentada sola en la oscuridad.

* * *

Cuando entro nuevamente al salón se sentía como si se encontrara fuera de lugar, se movía de forma totalmente automática con los ojos perdidos.

-¿Rukia que te pasa estas bien?- pregunto Tatsuki preocupada

-Ehhh… si- se limitó a decir

-No te creo del todo, pero bueno, nadie está bien en estos momentos-

Aquello hizo que Rukia despertara de su estado y se fijara en su alrededor, la mayoría se encontraban borrachos y los que no estaban fuera de control

-¡Rukia-chan, ven!- gritaba Orihime desde el otro lado del salón mientras hacía señas. Entonces comenzó a sonar la canción que no podía faltar.

Cuando la canción comenzó a sonar, Matsumoto se paró y comenzó a levantar a los que tenía a su alrededor

-¡Muy bien, todos a bailar esta!- grito mientras comenzaba a hacer el paso del caballito siendo seguida por Hisagi y Kira, hasta llegar donde Toushiro que fue arrastrado por la sensei.

-¡Heey… Sexy lady!- todos bailaban y cantaban, incluyendo a Orihime que saltaba feliz junto a Ishida que trataba de hacerse el loco

Keigo y Watanabe salieron al centro y comenzaron a hacer el paso del ascensor mientras algunos otros lo seguían.

-Ohhh por dios- dijo Tatsuki abriendo los ojos espantada

-Jajajajajajaja- Rukia comenzó a reírse como una loca, aquello era lo más gracioso que había visto en mucho tiempo

-Tatsuki-chan, Rukia-chan, vengan- dijo Orihime mientras llegaba a su lado

-Ni loca- dijo Tatsuki enfurruñada

-Por favor- rogo Orihime poniendo cara de cachorrito –Vamos- dijo finalmente tomándolas por la muñeca y llevándolas al centro donde al final terminaron bailando Ganman Style junto a todos.

* * *

-Lo que sucedió ayer es totalmente inaceptable-

Todos agacharon la cabeza en muestra de arrepentimiento.

-Como son invitados no podemos castigarlos de la forma tradicional, así que los tendremos en este salón todo el día en reflexión sobre sus actos-

-¿Qué? ¿Sin comida?-

-SILENCIO. Para una reflexión adecuada, lo mejor es el ayuno. No van a morir por un día que no coman-

Los ánimos de todos estaban por el piso, se esperaban algo diferente

-Bueno por favor siéntense en filas para iniciar con la reflexión-

Todos se pusieron en su puesto y cerraron los ojos tratando de mostrarse lo más concentrados posible. Sin embargo no sirvió de a mucho, algunos terminaron quedándose dormidos, otros se quedaban mirando distraídos a otro lado, otros jugaban con su ropa (etc.) a cada uno de los que encontraban distraídos los golpeaban en el hombro con un palo plano para "alejar los pensamientos impuros e inservibles"

-Sensei, creo que esta chica no tiene pensamiento inadecuados pero se ve algo extraña- dijo uno de los monjes señalando a Orihime que sonreía de su forma usual mientras mantenía los ojos cerrado pensando en su mundo aparte

-Déjala-

-Y…esa otra… se ve algo…furiosa…me da miedo golpearla – dijo señalando a Tatsuki quien irradiaba un aura negra que gritaba la advertencia MANTENTE LEJOS DE MI

-Serra mejor dejarla también así- dijo el monje mayor mientras continuaba caminando a través de los chicos hasta que llego al lado de Rukia y se quedó mirándola

-Tráeme el palo- dijo a uno de sus ayudantes al hacerlo la golpeo levemente en el hombro

-¿Ehhhh? ¿Peor porque hizo eso?- dijo Rukia abriendo los ojos sorprendida

-Tienes pensamientos impuros, no te dejes llevar por los impulsos humanos- dijo seriamente el monje mientras continuaba su camino. El rostro de Rukia se puso totalmente rojo, no pensó que su rostro reflejara sus pensamientos sobre la noche anterior. Un poco lejos de ella Ichigo recibió un golpe en el hombro con el palo por la misma razón.

* * *

-Bueno espero el viaje haya servido para mejorar las relaciones entre compañeros- dijo el profesor Ukitake el primer día de clases después de la vacaciones de verano- Como sabrán el próximo mes se hará el festival escolar por lo cual debes decidir qué actividad vamos a realizar y comenzar a organizar todo-

-Maid- Café- dijo inmediatamente Keigo

-No, ya está muy trillado-

-Pero un Maid-café es esencial en cada festival escolar para los recuerdos de nuestra juventud-

Algunos asintieron en aprobación

-Yo propongo una casa del terror-

-Ya la van a hacer los de 1-B-

-Una obra de teatro-

-3-A-

-Puesto de adivinación-

-2-C-

-¿Qué les parece un planetario?- dijo Chad

Todos voltearon a verlo, era raro escucharlo hablar

-Es una buena idea Chad- aprobó Ukitake-sensei

-Me parece buena idea-

-Pero requiere mucho trabajo-

-No es algo tan común, sería bueno hacerlo-

-Atraería a las parejas-

-Podemos ponerlo romántico-

-¡Si, me gusta!-

-Muy bien entonces decidió haremos un planetario. Chad te nombro como encargado-

Rukia apenas si era consciente de la discusión, en cuanto había escuchado "Festival escolar" había sentido como su corazón volvía a latir rápidamente y sus mejillas se ponían rojas, no podía esperar más por ese día, por fin lo tendría frente a ella, tal y como se lo había prometido.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO PORFAVOR COMENTEN!**

**AHORA... SERA QUE ICHIGO Y RUKIA FINALMENTE SE ENCONTRARAN? ¿COMO SERA ESE MOMENTO TAN ESPERADO? DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**CAPITULO 8 - PROMESA**

**QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**


	8. Promesa

**HOLA A TODAS MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS...POR FIN LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA**

**ESPERO DISFRUTEN MUCHO DE ESTE CAPITULO Y SE EMOCIONEN MUCHO. LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO A TODAS LAS COMENTAN Y AQUI DEJO ALGUNAS RESPUESTAS A ALGUNAS DE USTEDES...GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!**

**PORFAVOR LEAN EL OTRO FIC QUE COMENCE... PROMESA DE AMOR =D**

**IMPORTANTE: PORFAVOR CUANDO LEAN EL CAPITULO ESCUCHEN LAS CANCIONES QUE PUSE PARA ESE MOMENTO DE LA HISTORIA, ES IMPORTANTE PARA TRNASMITIRLES LO QUE TENIA EN LA CABEZA CUANDO LO ESCIRBI XD EN ESPECIAL WATASHI HE... EN SERIO IMAGINE A RUKIA CANTANDO ESA CANCION =D**

**PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS**

**QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI**

**Acua-niia**: Gracias por comentar, espero que disfrutes mucho este capítulo.

**Neko Dani:** Me alegra que te haya gustado lo de pensamiento impuros Jejeje Pensé que pocas habían caído en cuenta de eso…No te preocupes habrá lemmon…Pero más adelante =D

**March Moon**: Gracias por tu comentario… Estoy muy feliz de que mi fic haya sido recomendado, me alegra mucho que te gustara tanto… Continua siguiéndolo =D

**Mari20**. : Me alegra que te haya fascinado y te agradezco tu comentario, me hace muy feliz. Claro puedes contar conmigo para el Ichiruki! Espero que leas mi otro fic que acabo de comenzar =D

**Lucia**: Gommen ne por haberme demorado tanto…Espero sigas leyendo este fic con tanto entusiasmo y comentando, me alegra poder leer tus opiniones. Por supuesto que si escribe sun fic lo leere, con muchísimo gusto… me alegra que te guste tanto mi forma de escribir…Arigato =D

**Kana**: Thanks! Si esas perras recibieron su merecido… Me alegra que te guste como va al historia…Porfavor continua apoyando este fic y comentando

**Dark- Kuchiki**: Gracias por desearme feliz cumpleaños! =D Me alegra que hayas podidos eguir leyendo el fic y comentando….Este capitulo si que te moriras de la tensión que tendras jejejeje.. Porfavor siguen apoyándome..Arigato..Besos =D

**CELESTE Kaomy**: Me alegra mucho que este fic sea lo que estabas esperando =D… Y no te preocupes claro que habrá lemmon…La idea de la venda es buenísima…Pero bueno, ya hbaia planeado esta historia desde el principio asi que no podre usarla sorry….Aunque definitivamente estare neviosa cuando lo escriba porque será mi primer lemmon…Espero que quede BN =D Gracias por tu apoyo porfavor sigue comentando…Arigato

**Kurosaki Hitsugaya Sofia:** Jajaja me leíste la mente…Si habrá Hitsu X Karin, pero mas adelante, epseor te guste =D… Gracias por tu apoyo, porfavor sigue comentando

**Mayokuchiki18:** Gracias! Estoy feliz de que te emcoiones tanto con esta historia, sin duda disfrutaras mucho de lo que sigue…Gracias por comentar, me hace muy feliz…Porfavor continua apoyando este fic D

**Fresa-chan**: Hola! A mi tmabien me gusta la pareja de Renji y Tatsuki =D Poco a poco la ire desarrollando..Gracias por tus comentarios! Porfavor sigue apoyando esta historia =D

**Luna Soledad**: Hola chica! Espero que no te infartes viendo esta actualización! Te agradezco que comentes siempre, me encanta leer tus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y me anima a seguir escribiendo el saber que hay personas que esperan con tantas ansias mis actualizaciones =D Espero que sigas enamorándote y disfrutando con mi historia…Gracias por tua poyo! Porfavor sigue comentando

**MiuMio**: Gracias por comentar! Me alegro que te guste tanto al historia..Porfavor sigue apoyándola y emocionándote con esta historia de amor entre Ichigo y Rukia =D

**Akisa:** Te agardezo de todo corazón tus comentarios y tus deseos de feliz cumpleaños =D Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto este fic y siempre comentes, en especial de una veterana en el mundo de los fanfic =D…Prometo que esta historia seguirá haciéndote emocionar, llorar y gritar =D….ARIGATO por leerlo y gracias por tu apoyo….

**Vth**: Espero que cumplas con tus dibujitos de L e Ichigo! XD Sorry por demorarme en actualizar…Espero te guste mucho el capítulo y te emociones =D…Gracias por tu apoyo y porfavor continua comentando

**Jessy moon 15**: Gracias por comentar siempre! Me alegro de que te guste tanto la historia, definitivamente el Ichiruki es hermoso *-* Gracias por tu apoyo!

**Y AHORA SI... A LEER!**

**Capítulo 8 – Promesa**

-¿Café Maid?- pregunto Renji

-Lose, ¿Predecible cierto?- dijo Tatsuki

-Bueno todos los chicos del salón lo pidieron prácticamente a gritos. Y yo no tenía ninguna objeción- afirmo sonriendo Chizuru

-Yo quería hacer un show de marionetas- suspiro Orihime

-Pero Hime-chan si tú vas a ser nuestra maid estrella-

-Oye, ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que mantengas tus manos lejos de Orihime!?-

-Ya, ya entendí- dijo Chizuru mientras salía corriendo

-¡Maldita pervertida, vuelve aquí!-

-Tatsuki, cálmate, ya sabes cómo es ella-

-Es que es una atrevida…. Por cierto ustedes que van a hacer?-

-Un planetario-

-Interesante-

-Fue idea de Chad-

-¿En serio? Vaya no me lo imagine-

-Hablando de cosas extrañas ¿Dónde está Rukia? No la he visto en toda la semana durante los descansos-

-Yo tampoco lose, anda desaparecida últimamente-

-En clase también la he notado extraña, parece como si estuviera en otro planeta. Por cierto, ¿Saben algo sobre ese tal "NOVIO" de Rukia?-

-Mmmmmmm NO- se limitaron a decir las dos mientras evitaban mirar a Renji

-Mentirosas. Saben algo-

-Lo siento Renji-kun en serio no tengo idea de nada, es más yo también me sorprendí mucho jejejeje- dijo Orihime tratando de convencer a Renji

-Eso, no es asunto tuyo- dijo de forma brusca Tatsuki

-¿Cómo que no es asunto mío? Rukia es como mi hermana, claro que tengo que saber con quién está saliendo-

-Ya cállate, no te las vengas a dar del "hermano protector"- dijo Tatsuki mientras dibujaba las comillas en el aire – Rukia ni siquiera se mete en tus asuntos, ¿Acaso te ha pregunto por lo que paso con la tal Kotoko durante el viaje?-

-Ehhhhh no… ¿Pero porque sacas el tema ahora…?-

-¡Porque se me ha dado la gana! ¡Simplemente no te metas en los asuntos de otros y PUNTO!- grito Tatsuki parándose y dando media vuelta para irse.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me gritas tanto últimamente?-

-¡Eres un estúpido!- grito por ultimo antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la azotea

-¿Orihime sabes que le pasa a Tatsuki?-

-No tengo idea Renji-kun. Claro que Mmmmm, ¿Por qué no me cuentas que paso con Kotoko-sane el otro día?-

-¿Ahhh?- pregunto desconcertado

-Vamos, no seas tímido, puedes decirme todo- dijo con una sonrisa para infundirle confianza. Orihime en realidad sabía muy bien que era lo que pasaba con Tatsuki y estaba dispuesta ayudarla.

* * *

-¿Por qué no entras? Hoy no van a usarlo- dijo Megumi-sensei, la joven profesora de música de la escuela.

-Etto, no gracias, yo solo pasaba por aquí-

-Te he visto por aquí toda la semana, te has quedado bastante tiempo viendo ese piano-

-Es hermoso-

-Sí que lo es, ¿Tu eres Kuchiki-san, cierto? La que canto durante el concurso hace poco-

-Si sensei-

-Cantas hermoso, has estudiado técnica vocal, ¿Cierto?-

-Ehh si, desde que era niña-

-¿También tocas el piano?-

-Sí, aunque hace ya un tiempo que no he tocado uno-

-¿Por qué?-

Rukia no respondió sino que desvió su mirada. La profesora al ver su incomodidad ante el tema decidió que era mejor irse y dejarla sola.

-Si quieres tocarlo, adelante, dejare el salón abierto-

-No…sensei…yo…no-

-No te preocupes- dijo mientras se iba y cerraba la puerta.

Rukia se quedó sola en salón mientras continuaba observando el piano que tenía frente de ella, la última semana lo había estado viendo de lejos, sentía como si aquel instrumento la estuviera llamando, algo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo. De repente los recuerdos de todo el tiempo que paso con su hermana Hisana aprendiendo a tocarlo la golpearon, tal vez eran sus recuerdos más importantes y valiosos respecto a su hermana; ellas dos y el piano, siempre habían estados juntas desde que lo recordaba.

Ring Ring. Al ver la pantalla del celular apareció en el nombre del contacto una serie de signos de interrogación.

-Hola-

-¿Por qué estás tan triste?- le contesto la voz que más anhelaba escuchar en ese momento

-No, yo no…-

-Mentira. Lose por tu voz, además hace poco te vi-

-¿Qué?-

-Pase por el salón de música, me he dado cuenta que lo estas frecuentando últimamente

-Sí, bueno, solo quería observar el piano de la escuela-

-¿Sabes tocarlo?-

-Si-

-¿Quién te enseño a tocar el piano?-

-Mi hermana, era una gran maestra de música-

Ichigo se percató del ERA enfatizado.

-¿Por qué no intentas tocarlo ahora?-

-No…yo…no...Hace ya mucho que no…-

-Eso no importa, parece como si necesitaras decir muchas cosas, puedes decirlas con el piano-

Rukia se quedó mirando fijamente el hermoso instrumento que tenía delante y con delicadeza puso sus dedos sobre las teclas, acariciándolas sin provocar sonido alguno. No había tocado el piano desde la muerte de su hermana, cuando estaba cerca de uno no podía evitar pensar en ella y el dolor que le producía era insoportable.

-Tu hermana estaría feliz de que volvieras a tocar- dijo Ichigo en tono muy dulce – se pondría triste si dejas algo que amas tanto-

-Es que…es difícil…para mí-

-Exprésalo con la música que tanto amas, tal vez así logres seguir adelante-

-¿Me escucharías?-

-Lo hare. ¿Me prometes que si me paro en la puerta del salón no saldrás?-

-Es bastante tentador… Pero no lo hare. Ya prometimos esperar hasta el la fogata, ¿Cierto?-

-Cierto. Entonces….Estoy fuera del salón-

Rukia levanto su mirada y atreves del vidrio de la puerta del salón vio la silueta de una mano que se movía de un lado para otro, saludándola.

-¡Hola a ti también!- grito repentinamente feliz -¿No quieres entrar?- pregunto retadora

La mano hizo seña de que NO

-Está bien, eres bastante terco, entonces quédate ahí y escúchame-

Rukia cerró los ojos y coloco sus manos sobre el teclado, permitiendo que sus dedos se deslizaran emitiendo una dulce melodía (_Watashi He- Supercell) _Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar salir sus sentimientos del todo, así que comenzó a cantar.

_Haro konnichiwa hisashiburi_ (Hola, buenas tardes, ha sido un tiempo)  
_Watashi wa ima nani wo shite imasu ka_ (Me pregunto que estaré haciendo ahora)  
_Genki nara ii kedo_ (Que este bien sería bueno, aunque…)

_Tokoro de ano toki no kimochi wa_ (Por cierto, el sentimiento de ese entonces)  
_Wasureru koto ga dekita deshou ka_ (¿Ya habré logrado olvidarlo?)  
_Ima wa mada muri desu_ (Ahora todavía, me es imposible…)

_Itsu no hi ga motto toshi wo tottara_ (Algún día, cuando muchos años pasen)  
_Wakaru hi ga kuru no deshou ka_ (El día que lo entienda llegara)

_Hontou ni kore de_ (¿Realmente esto...)  
_Yokatta no ka na_ (Estará bien?)

_Tama ni omoi koto ga aru_ kedo (A veces pienso sobre eso)  
_Sonna koto wa iwanai de oko_ (Una cosa así, no la diré)  
_Datte watashi wa shitteru kara_ (Porque, yo se…)  
_Jibun no monogatari wo_ (Mi propia historia)

Tras eso Rukia comenzó a llorar sobre el piano, no podía parar, todo el dolor desde la muerte de su hermana lo había estado escondiendo por el bien de su hermano, pero ya no podía más.

-Lo siento mucho, yo también sé que es perder un ser amado- dijo Ichigo en voz baja mientras la abrazaba por detrás. Rukia continuo llorando mientras se aferraba a la mano derecha de la persona que amaba, agradecía no estar sola en un momento así y deseaba no volver a soltar la mano de Ichigo. Después de unos minutos cuando el llanto ceso, la ojivioleta se secó los ojos y los cerró.

-Gracias-

-Siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites-

-Lose-

-Esa fue una hermosa canción- dijo y luego de inclino para darle un tierno beso en la cabeza - Espero poder escucharte nuevamente en el futuro- y con eso salió del salón

-Yo también deseo que me escuches otra vez. La próxima escribiré algo para ti- dijo Rukia sonriendo.

* * *

-Adivina quién es…..- cantarrureo Orihime mientras tapaba los ojos de Ishida

-Inoue-san, ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Haciendo de cupido- dijo alegremente mientras lo soltaba y se sentaba enfrente de él.

-¿Cupido? ¿De quién?-

-Ya lo veras-

-Bueno, hay algo que quería decirte…Mas bien pedirte-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto muy curiosa

-Esto…bueno…-dijo Ishida poniéndose rojo un tomate- Yo quisiera que…bueno…Considerando...que hace un tiempo estamos saliendo….bueno…nosotros…- el pobre chico estaba a punto de explotar, le costaba bastante hablar

-Uryu-kun- dijo la chica peli naranja mirándolo divertida - ¿Eso es lo que querías cierto? Que nos llamáramos por nuestros nombres-

-Ehhh…si…yo…Gracias…Ori…hi..me- dijo lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo

-Eres muy tímido Uryu- dijo mientras se lanzaba sobre él y lo abrazaba tirándolo al suelo –Me gusta eso de ti-

* * *

-Rukia, ¿Dónde has estado durante los descansos de esta semana?- dijo Renji mientras entraba al salón de clases una vez finalizo el almuerzo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Bueno, no has estado con Tatsuki ni con Orihime, así que me preguntaba dónde estabas…-

-Fui al salón de música-

-¿En serio? ¿Acaso…?- dijo mirando con cautela a su amiga, sabía que había dejado la música de lado desde la muerte de su hermana

-Sí, toque el piano- dijo evitando la mirada del pelirrojo

-¿Por qué? Tú...Desde…-

-Es solo que es momento de seguir adelante- dijo mientras se sentaba en su puesto. Renji permaneció inmóvil mirándola sin poder creérselo, sin embargo se alegraba que su amiga se estuviera recuperando de la pérdida de su hermana.

-Me alegro que estés avanzando… ¿Y que estas tocando?-

-Nada en especial, solo algo que sentí en el momento, pero pienso componer algo-

-¿En serio?- Renji estaba emocionado por el gran progreso de la ojivioleta

-Sí, aunque tal vez me lleve algo de tiempo, estoy algo oxidada- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Y para quién es? ¿Tu hermana?-

-No, para mi novio- dijo muy feliz

-¿Tu…que? ¿Era en serio?-

-¿Por qué no lo seria?-

-Pensé que tal vez solo era una "escenita" de alguien para ayudarte el día del concurso-

-No, era en serio-

-Aja, ya veo… Y... ¿Quién es?-

-No te diré, así que vete- dijo volteándole la cara

-¿¡QUE!?-

-Que no te pienso decir nada, vete-

-¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? Tengo que saber quién es… Porque si…-

-¿Por qué tienes que saberlo? No es de tu incumbencia. No soy ninguna niña para que andes detrás mío aprobando con quien salgo-

-Tú….- dijo Renji mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, claro que ella tenía razón, no era nadie para meterse, pero sabía cómo contratacar- Bueno, tal vez tengas razón con eso, pero estoy seguro que a Byakuya sí que le puede interesar el tema- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, con eso él ganaba la discusión.

A Rukia el rostro se le puso pálido al caer en cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, su hermano. Tarde que temprano tendría que decirle, aunque preferiblemente cuando ya supiera quien era su novio; sin embargo si se enteraba del asunto antes de que ella misma supiera quien era, se iba a armar un problema. Pero Renji no sería capaz de irle con el chisme, ¿o si?

-Tu… ¿Me estas amenazando?- pregunto Rukia mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su amigo

-Yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento, solo digo que pues…Byakuga seguro está muy interesado en el tema, deberías hablar con él lo más rápido posible-

-¿Y si no lo hago qué? ¿Acaso piensas irle con el chisme?-

-Pues me preocupa quien pueda ser tu novio y como no me quieres decir nada, me veré en la penosa obligación de decirle a tu hermano todo para que te saque la información-

-Tu….Maldito- dijo Rukia levantándose de su puesto con una aura asesina rodeándola

-Buenas Tardes a todos, por favor tomen asiento- dijo Ukitake –sensei mientras entraba al salón

Renji se fue tranquilamente a su puesto y cuando se sentó miro a Rukia exhibiendo una gran sonrisa con la cual le decía, he ganado, RINDETE. Luego levanto un cuaderno en su dirección que tenía escrito:

TE ESPERO A LA SALIDA, IREMOS A LA HELADERIA Y ME DIRAS TODO

Excelente, ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar cuando el contara todo?

* * *

-¿Qué?- pregunto el pelirrojo con un hilo de voz y los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa, aun no asimilaba nada de lo que le habían contado.

-No pienso volver a repetirte todo-

-Rukia…estas…loca-

-¡No me digas eso! Ya te dije que en serio lo quiero, es la persona más amable, honesta, tierna…-

-¡ES UNA MALDITO ACOSADOR!-

-¡Que no lo es!-

-Claro que sí, te ha estado observando hace más de un año, te sigue a todos lados, te robo el celular para acercarse a ti… Si no es un acosador, entonces dime como se llama eso-

-No es un acosador, simplemente me quiere tanto como yo a él-

Renji se quedó mirando a Rukia sin responder al comentario

-¿Qué?- dijo ella - ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara? Como diciéndome IDIOTA-

-Eres una IDIOTA-

-¿Ves? Por eso no quería decirte nada-

-¿Y entonces que cuando piensas verte con él?-

-No te lo diré, pero será pronto-

-¿Cuándo?-

-No pienso decirte nada más. Luego te lo presentare, así que por favor, no le digas nada a mi hermano, ¿Si?-

-Diablos Rukia, no me gusta nada de esto-

-No tiene por qué gustarte, es problema mío-

-Está bien- dijo Renji con un suspiro de rendición- No debe ser un mal tipo desde que te salvo de esos violadores y del par de víboras de la escuela-

-Gracias- dijo Rukia mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo, sabía que nunca la traicionaría.

* * *

-Hola- contesto Rukia muy animada, había estado esperando la llamada toda la noche, pero nadie le contesto en la otra línea - ¿Hola?- pero solo había silencio- ¿Estás ahí?- entonces escucho los acordes de una guitarra que comenzaban a interpretar una melodía a la cual se le unió una voz, una que jamás se cansaría de escuchar. _(Shy- Sonata Artica)_

I can see how you are beautiful, can you feel my eyes on you,  
I'm shy and turn my head away  
Working late in diner Citylight, I see that you get home alright  
Make sure that you can't see me, hoping you will see me

Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye  
You can't be acting like my Dana (can you)  
I see you in Citylight diner serving all those meals and then  
I see reflections of me in your eye, oh please

Talk to me, show some pity  
You touch me in many, many ways  
But I'm shy can't you see

Obsessed by you, your looks, well, anyway "I would any day die for you",  
I write on paper erased away  
Still I sit in diner Citylight, drinking coffee or reading lies  
Turn my head and I can see you, could that really be you

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Rukia mientras se acostaba sobre su cama y cerraba los ojos, escuchando y guardando en su memoria cada segundo de aquella hermosa canción.

-Gracias-susurro cuando hubo acabado

-De nada. Claro que no te llego ni a los talones-

-¿Pero de que estas hablando? Si tocas muy bien la guitarra y además cantas increíble-

-¿En serio?- pregunto Ichigo muy feliz

-Sí, podrías presentarte a Japan´s idol y ganarías-

-Jajajaja no creo que sea tan bueno-

-Yo votaría por ti-

-Seguro, tal vez vaya y me presente cuando nos graduemos-

-Te estaré apoyando-

-Bueno yo acabo de revelarte mis planes para el futuro- dijo Ichigo en tono de broma- ¿Tu qué piensas hacer después?-

-No lose aun… ¿Tu que más a hacer?-

-¿Yo? Acabas de convencerme, iré a Japan´s idol-

-No…en serio-

-Bueno, tengo pensado estudiar medicina-

-Vaya, debes ser realmente inteligente-

-Tengo buenas notas-

-Pero que modesto, si vas a estudiar medicina debes tener más que "buenas notas"-

-Sí, he estudiado bastante desde que entre a la preparatoria-

-¿Y dónde piensas estudiar?-

-En la universidad de Tokyo, si es que logró entrar-

-¡Claro que lo harás! Serás el mejor de todos-

-Por supuesto, pan comido-

-Vaya mi novio un doctor. Creo que nii-sama no pondrá tanto problema si le digo eso-

-¿Tu hermano?-

-Ahhhh si, justo hoy estaba pensando cuando tenga que decirle sobre ti, es bastante sobreprotector y algo estricto, seguro que te hará un interrogatorio tipo criminal cuando te conozca- dijo Rukia mientras contenía la risa al imaginar a su hermano

-Parece que tu estarás disfrutando mientras yo sufro a causa de tu hermano-

-Jajaja, lo siento pero así será-

-Está bien, todo sea por poder estar contigo-

-¿Y cuándo veré yo a tu familia?-

-Ehhh ¿Mi familia? Bueno no sé, no había pensado en eso…-

-¿Acaso no quieres que los conozca?-

-No, no, es decir, SI, es solo que mi papá es algo loco, tal vez salgas corriendo-

-No te preocupes, estoy echa a prueba de suegros locos-

-Mis hermanas son más normales, seguro les gustaras-

-Eso espero-

-Hasta ahora no me había detenido a pensar en el futuro, lo que va pasar después del festival escolar-

-¿Acaso piensas que no vamos durar mucho o qué?-

-Rukia, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que había algunas cosas que necesitaba contarte?-

-Si-

-Bueno, creo que ahora es el momento- dijo mientras tomaba aire y se llenaba de valor para continuar- Te voy a resumir, no me gusta entrar en detalles- dijo con un tono seco – Cuando estaba en secundaria mantenía envuelto en peleas con alumnos de otras escuelas o incluso pandilleros, todo por mi aspecto. Yo nunca quise meterme en problemas pero seguían apareciendo más personas para pelear conmigo, hasta que se convirtió en algo casi diario por lo cual ya me estaba harto de la situación; sin embargo no podía hacer nada diferente a enfrentarme a ellos todos los días-

Rukia ya veía por donde iba la historia, básicamente había sido un delincuente antes, no le parecía tan grave si en realidad él no era el que buscaba los problemas.

-Un día cuando estaba en una pelea donde que me estaban ganando aparecieron unos tipos de la nada y me ayudaron, desde ese momento nadie más volvió a buscarme para pelear. Estaba agradecido por lo que habían hecho y me volví amigo de ellos, después de la escuela comencé a andar con ellos, parecían buenas personas así que nunca sospeche nada malo de ellos- De repente la voz de Ichigo paso a sonar más dura y algo contenida- Un día cuando me reuní con ellos en un restaurante al cual solíamos ir me dijeron que querían que los ayudara en algo, no le vi problema alguno; sin embargo no quisieron explicarme bien de que se trataba todo, yo solo les seguí la corriente…Me dieron un paquete y me dijeron que por favor se lo llevara a unos tipos, no me dijeron que contenía el sobre, pero como no sospechaba nada malo, lo hice. Varios días después cuando estaba cerca de mi casa los tipos a los que le había dado el sobre aparecieron realmente furiosos y reclamando que los había estafado, yo en realidad no entendía lo que pasaba…-

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos que tenía a Rukia muy tensionada, estaba preocupada por lo que pudo haber pasado.

-Mientras seguían reclamándome me di cuenta de lo que estaba en ese sobre, drogas, no se precisamente cuáles eran porque no me dieron detalles; pero al parecer eran de baja calidad y ellos habían pagado mucho dinero. Así que básicamente me usaron mientras ellos tomaban el dinero, de modo que yo quedaba como responsable al haber sido quien entrego el sobre. Al comprender la situación me altere bastante y los tipos sacaron cuchillos y comenzaron a atacarme. Comencé a correr tratando de perderlos pero eran varios y todos iban armados, cuando estaba llegando a una estación de policía, uno de los tipos me alcanzo consiguiendo tirarme al piso e iba a clavarme su cuchillo cuando de la nada apareció...- La voz de Ichigo se quebró en ese momento- Mi mamá. No sé porque ella estaba ahí en ese momento, solo recuerdo que se interpuso entre el tipo y yo y al siguiente instante estaba tirada sobre mi protegiéndome mientras se desangraba debido a la herida- la voz de Ichigo sonaba cargada de dolor y tristeza, parecía a punto de llorar- Corrí, buscando ayuda, pero no pudieron salvarla. Mataron a mi mamá por mi culpa, fui un estúpido y por eso ella termino pagando con su vida cuando yo era el que debió haber muerto- dijo finalmente con rabia.

-No…No fue tu culpa- dijo Rukia con un hilo de voz, no esperaba aquel trágico final– Fueron esos desgraciados, tú no tienes la culpa de nada- Podía escuchar los sollozos del llanto que se intensificaban a medida que el chico perdía el control.

-Es mi culpa…Yo la mate…Sé que fue así aunque mi familia no me haya echado la culpa- dijo en medio de sus lágrimas.

-No puedes seguir echándote la culpa, tienes que ser fuerte y seguir hacia adelante. Si tu mamá siguiera viva no le gustaría ver como vives con ese remordimiento que no te deja ser feliz-

-Yo no tengo ningún derecho a ser feliz, debo cargar con la responsabilidad de su muerte-

-No, el que debe cargar con esa culpa es el asesino no tú. Fuiste una víctima más en todo esto-

-Tengo miedo de que te pase algo malo por mi culpa-

-¿Esos tipos, aun te siguen?-

-No, desde entonces no volvieron, pero aun así…-

-Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte e incluso si esos tipos siguieran detrás de ti, ¡NO TE DEJARIA! Te ayudaría a enfrentarte a ellos y seguir adelante, jamás te abandonare, entiende eso desde este momento-

-Tú, ¿En serio te quedarías al lado de alguien como yo? No soy más que una basura que mato a su mama-

-Tú no eres ninguna basura ni el responsable de la muerte de ella. Me has protegido antes y eres alguien amable, tierno, honesto, inteligente, fuerte, por todo eso te amo- dijo Rukia mientras comenzaba llorar- Sé que eres una buena persona, me has demostrado eso en este tiempo, no me alejaría de ti por algo que no fue tu culpa, debes seguir hacia adelante.

-No merezco a alguien como tú. Debería estar solo-

-Nunca estarás solo, siempre caminare a tu lado. Porque te amo y no pienso dejarte ir- dijo firmemente

Tras unos segundos de silencio Ichigo respondió -Gracias, por convertirte en la fuerza que necesito para seguir adelante-

-Siempre estaré contigo, no lo dudes-

* * *

_3 semanas después. Día del Festival Escolar_

_1:00 pm_

-Hola Rukia-chan, ¿Por qué no estas con tu clase?- pregunto Orihime quien se encontraba vestida con el típico traje de Maid que resaltaba muy bien su figura con lo cual tenía una gran fila de chicos que babeaban esperando poder entrar al lugar.

-Nos estamos turnando, por cierto te queda genial ese traje de Maid-

-Gracias, aunque yo quería ayudar en la cocina-

-Jejeje, creo que estas mejor sirviendo a los clientes Orihime, mira la fila de chicos que hay aquí-

-Sí, tenemos muchos clientes, ¿Vas a entrar?-

-Claro-

Rukia se sentó en una de las mesas y pidió algo del sencillo menú, la verdad la comida no era muy deliciosa pero el Maid-café estaba teniendo un gran éxito gracias a las meseras. Sin embargo no veía a dos de las estudiantes del 2-A, lo cual le preocupaba un poco.

-¡Les dije que esperaran para entrar! ¡Cálmense!- grito Tatsuki en la entrada tratando de controlar a la manada de chicos que querían entrar.

-Tatsuki-

-Hola Rukia, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí-

-Sí, acabo de llegar-

-¿A qué hora es tu presentación?-

-En dos horas, vamos a cantar en el mismo orden que el día de la competencia-

-Bien. Orihime y yo pediremos descanso para esa hora entonces ¿Y qué vas a cantar?-

-La misma canción que cante ese día-

-¿En serio?-

-No tenía tiempo de preparar algo más, en realidad estoy componiendo una canción pero no la he terminado…-

-¿Y para quien la estas componiendo?-

-Esto…bueno- dijo Rukia sonrojándose- Es para él-

-¿Él? Ahhhh ya entendí, claro él. Hablado de eso Renji el otro día andaba intenso con el tema, tenía celos de hermano mayor-

-Sí, ya hable con él, juro no decirle nada a Nii-sama-

-¿Es que pensaba hacerlo?-

-Lo insinuó, si no le decía quién era, así que tuve que decirle todo-

-¿Y cuándo vas a verte con él? Ya va siendo hora…-

-Sí, precisamente- dijo Rukia con voz nerviosa- será… hoy-

-¿Hoy?-

-Sí, hoy, en la fogata-

-Vaya, increíble, por fin sabremos quién es. Luego le hare examinare cuidadosamente antes de aprobarlo-

-¿Tú también?-

-Por supuesto, tendrá que enfrentarse a todos nosotros- dijo su amiga con una sonrisa

* * *

_3:30 pm Auditorio de la escuela – Show de Música_

La impaciencia se había apoderado de él desde el momento que abrió sus ojos en la mañana. Le costaba mucho concentrarse y fijarse en lo que otros le decían. Había llegado el momento tan esperado, en contadas horas se pararía frente a Rukia. Tras haber ayudado un rato en el planetario y paseado un rato por el colegio junto a Chad, Mizuiro y Keigo se dirigió al auditorio donde ya habían comenzado a cantar los estudiantes de primer año.

-Hola Ichigo-

-Ishida, ¿Dónde dejaste a Orihime?-

-Ya viene, está cambiándose, sabía que estarías aquí-

-¿Y porque?-

-No te perderías la oportunidad de ver a Kuchiki cantar- sonrió su amigo- ¿Entonces hoy es el gran día?-

-Hablas como si fuera a casarme-

-Bueno, es igual de importante para ti, ¿No?-

-Si-

-Te ves bastante nervioso-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, trata de calmarte o te vas a desmayar cuando te pares en frente de ella- se burló su amigo

-Maldito-

-Uryu-kun ya llegue- dijo Orihime mientras abrazaba a su novio

-Hola, siéntate aquí, guardamos estos puestos-

-Gracias, Hola Kurosaki-kun-

-Hola Inoue-

-Vaya, andas bastante amistoso hoy- dijo Tatsuki quien se encontraba detrás de Orihime

-Ando de buen genio-

-¿Y eso porque será?-

-No te interesa-

-Por supuesto que no, solo se me hacía raro, además te veo bastante nervioso-

-¿Pero qué dices?, estoy igual que siempre-

-¿Si? Estas moviendo los dedos de tu mano de forma impaciente- dijo señalando- También desde que empezamos a hablar te has pasado la rascado la cabeza unas cinco veces y además estas moviendo tu pie como si fueras a salir corriendo-

Ichigo se quedó quieto inmediatamente cayendo en cuenta de que efectivamente estaba haciendo todo eso.

-¿Vas a decirme que no ahora?-

-Tal vez si lo este, un poco….-

-La pregunta es: ¿Qué cosa seria lo suficientemente importante para ponerte así de nervioso? Pocas veces te he visto así-

-No es asunto tuyo-

-Yo creo que si- dijo Tatsuki mirándolo de forma inquisitiva- Rukia es una de mis mejores amigas- dijo mientras lo miraba muy seriamente

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que?- Ichigo estaba realmente sorprendido de que ella supiera, aunque seguramente Rukia se lo había contado.

-Rukia no me dijo nada- respondió como si le estuviera leyendo la mente-

-¿Entonces…cómo?-

-Los vi durante el viaje escolar, Rukia se fue sola y no había regresado así que la seguí. Y vaya sorpresa que me lleve cuando los encontré besuqueándose-

-¿Por qué no?…-

-¿Por qué no dije nada? Ahhh bueno es asunto tuyo y de Rukia, aunque me preocupa un poco verla triste a veces, pero por lo que tengo entendido eso terminara hoy, ¿cierto?-

-Si…Pero Tatsuki yo…-

-Se por qué has hecho tanto teatro con todo esto, aunque creo que eres muy dramático. Pero gracias por preocuparte tanto por ella y haberla ayudado antes. Te estaré apoyando-

-Gracias-

-Con el que tendrás que arreglártelas es Renji. Anda en plan hermano mayor celoso- dijo con una sonrisa

-Me lo imaginaba. ¿Por cierto donde esta?-

-Ni idea y no me interesa- dijo Tatsuki de forma cortante y fría

-¡Y con ustedes Kotoko-san del 2-A!-

La chica salió al escenario mientas saludaba a todos y tomaba el micrófono

-Hola, quisiera dedicar esta canción a alguien muy especial para mí- dijo con una sonrisa mientras todos comenzaban a murmurar- Por favor escucha esta canción, Renji-kun- dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba al pelirrojo que se encontraba en una de las primeras filas.

-¿Qué?- todos quedaron anonadados, nadie sabía que Renji estaba saliendo con ella.

-Ese maldito….No me dijo absolutamente nada- Tatsuki estaba hirviendo de rabia

-Tatsuki-chan, cálmate-

-No te preocupes Orihime- dijo tratando de parecer indiferente – No me interesa que haga ese idiota

Unos minutos después la chica terminó de cantar y le tiro un beso a Renji desde la tarina haciendo que todos gritaran como locos.

-Siguiente en presentarse: Kuchuki Rukia-

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir como locos ya gritar mientras Rukia comenzaba a cantar, esperando que el tiempo pasara más rápido y que llegaran las 6: 00 pm.

* * *

_5:00 pm Terraza de la escuela_

Todo estaba realmente mal, desde aquel día, su vida había sido una pesadilla. Sus padres se habían enterado de lo que había hecho, la suspendieron de la escuela, fue humillada en público y cuando volvió todos hablaban mal de ella, al evitaban, la insultaban… Incluso Usui la había mirado como si fuera un insecto, uno que merecía ser aplastado. Si aplastado, destruido, eliminado, eso era lo que debía pasar con ella, no había nada en ese momento que Sakura Irie deseara más que morir y liberarse de su sufrimiento.

Desde el lugar en el que se encontraba podía ver perfectamente al resto de los alumnos, divirtiéndose en el festival escolar. Había salido corriendo del auditorio donde cantaba nuevamente Kuchiki Rukia, la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, ella y Kuorsaki Ichigo que le había arruinado la vida. Había pensado inicialmente cobrar venganza, pero había perdido la fuerza para hacer eso, después de todo para ella su vida estaba destruida, sin sentido y nada merecía la pena.

El viento soplo en su rostro alborotándole su pelo rosado y llevándose algunas de las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro mientras permanecía parada en el muro de la escuela, a solo un paso de una muerte que el traería tranquilad. Finalmente cerró los ojos y totalmente decidida dio un paso hacia adelante.

-¡Noooo!- detrás de ella escucho un par de voces que gritaban con todas sus fuerzas y al tiempo sintió como una mano la agarraba del brazo jalándola hacia atrás. Sakura termino tendida boca arriba mirando el cielo, que ya era de un hermoso anaranjado del atardecer.

-¡Sakura! ¿Porque ibas a hacer eso?- grito Chikane

-Lo siento, yo lo siento- comenzó a decir Houki mientras lloraba

Sakura no les prestó atención, solo siguió mirando en silencio el cielo.

-Sakura, esta no es la salida-

-Perdónanos, te dejamos sola…-

-¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?-

-Kuchiki-san…-

-¿Ella que?-

-Nos preguntó por ti-

-Le dijimos que no sabíamos nada-

-Entonces nos reprochó que si éramos tus amigas no podíamos dejarte sola en estos momentos-

-Además nosotras te ayudamos y tú no dijiste nada. Gracias por eso-

-No te vamos a dejar sola nunca más-

Sakura se sentó y miro a las dos chicas que estaban llorando.

-¿Por qué serian amigas de alguien yo? Soy una basura y todos las van a odiar por estar conmigo-

Ambas chicas se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron mientras continuaban llorando.

-Sakura-chan no digas eso en realidad eres una buena persona, puedes cambiar-

-Nosotras estaremos a tu lado apoyándote-

-Gracias- Y entonces abrazo a sus dos amigas sintiendo como al esperanza volvía a ella, cuando pensaba que ya estaba perdida.

* * *

_5:40 PM Pasillo_

Todos son una maldita peste.

Keiko caminaba furiosa por el pasillo, seguían ignorándola e insultándola desde ese día. No podía creer que alguien como ella fuera tratada de semejante forma, su vida había sido arruinada por Kuchiki Rukia y la iba hacer pagar, solo que una no sabía como.

-Ichigo, ya casi es hora- aquella frase hizo que Keiko se detuviera y se escondiera para poder escuchar la conversación.

-Lose, estoy que no puedo de los nervios Ishida, tal vez si me desmaye-

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-

-No tengo ni idea que le voy a decir a Rukia cuando este frente a ella-

-Pero si no es la primera vez que hablan-

-Lose, es solo…. Estoy seguro que se espera a cualquier persona menos a mí-

-Tienes razón, se va sorprender bastante. Bueno faltan solo 20 minutos iré yendo a la fogata, Orihime me espera-

-Está bien adiós-

Ishida salió del salón sin percatarse que Keiko estaba escondida y los había escuchado. Ichigo estaba aún en el salón, camino hasta la ventana y se quedó mirando la fogata con ojos de ansiedad.

-Kurosaki- dijo Keiko lentamente con voz seductora mientras entraba al salón - ¿Entonces hoy por fin vas a darle la cara?- dijo mientras caminaba hacia él de forma coqueta

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto en tono hostil

-Nada, solo me pasaba por aquí y escuche esa noticia tan interesante-

-A ti es no te incumbe- dijo Ichigo con los ojos entrecerrados, no le gustaba nada la actitud de aquella chica.

-Es cierto, no es asunto mío. Pero me gustan las historias de amor con finales felices, aunque la mía no haya sido uno-

-Pues cambia esa personalidad podrida que tienes a ver si encuentras alguien decente que te quiera-

-Vaya. Eso fue duro, ¿Cómo puedes hablarle así a una chica?-

-Tú no eres una simple chica, eres alguien a la cual es mejor no acercarse, así que me largo de aquí- dijo mientras pasaba al lado de la chica dejándola sola en el salón.

Quería arruinar su encuentro con Rukia, no deseaba nada más que separarlos, de forma definitiva si era posible. Entonces mientras pensaba en sus opciones camino hacia la ventana justo al lugar donde estaba Ichigo parado y vio la fogata que ya estaba encendida con las parejas que se reunían a su alrededor.

Claro, la fogata. Típico en un festival estudiantil. Perfecto para declararse. Perfecto para decirle la verdad a la persona que amaba. Perfecto para arruinarles todo.

* * *

_5:58 pm Cerca de la Fogata_

Rukia se encontraba parada a unos metros de la fogata, al lado del edificio de los salones de clase, ese era el punto de encuentro. No podía dejar de frotarse las manos y mirar la hora en su reloj. Solo faltaban dos minutos, cada segundo le parecía una eternidad, sentía que estaba a punto de gritar de la desesperación. Cuando faltaba un minuto comenzó a respirar hondo, tratando de calmarse y cerró los ojos, contando los segundos a medida que estos pasaban hasta llegar a 60.

El sonido de alguien caminando detrás de ella hizo que brincara en su puesto. Había llegado, por fin. Ahora solo tenía que voltearse y abrir los ojos. Finalmente estaría frente y podría volver a ver esos ojos color miel con los que tanto soñaba.

Antes de poder darse la vuelta Rukia sintió como alguien la empujaba haciéndola caer al piso y luego pudo escuchar claramente el sonido de algo quebrarse justo detrás de ella. Al levantarse y mirar atrás se encontró con Ichigo tirado en el piso, inconsciente, con una herida en la cabeza de la cual salía sangre.

-¡ICHIGO!- grito desesperada la chica al procesar al escena ante la cual estaba.

* * *

_5:58 pm Cerca de la fogata_

Había llegado el momento. En solo dos minutos todo terminaría. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse al punto de encuentro, podía ver la espalda de Rukia, estaba a tan solo unos pasos de distancia.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil Ichigo dio unos pasos hacia la chica y pudo ver que ella se dio cuenta que estaba ahí al verla dar un salto, como si se hubiera asustado. Sonrió ante la reacción de ella, le parecía muy tierno que hiciera eso, entonces en ese momento lo vio. Una matera caía del cielo, estaba justo encima de Rukia, sin pensárselo dos veces la empujo tirándola al suelo mientras el recibía todo el impacto de la caída del objeto.

* * *

-¿Es usted la acompañante del joven Kurosaki Ichigo?-

-Sí, soy yo-

-Ya terminamos de realizar los exámenes. El doctor vendrá en unos minutos a hablar con usted-

-Muy bien gracias-

-¿Es usted familiar del paciente?-

-No-

-Entonces por favor comuníquese con su familia, en lo posible con el tutor, ya que es menor de edad-

-Si señora, gracias…Disculpe pero Ichigo, ¿Dónde se encuentra?-

-Siga por este pasillo a la derecha. Su herida ya fue tratada y se encuentra en recuperación. Puede quedarse con él hasta que llegue la familia-

-Gracias-

Rukia camino rápidamente hacia la habitación y encontró a Ichigo acostado sobre una cama con una venda en la cabeza, aún seguía inconsciente. Se sentó a su lado y llamo a Renji para que le ayudara a comunicarse con la familia de Ichigo, su amigo dijo que el se encargaría de ello. Ella aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, todo había sido demasiado rápido. Solo ahora caía en cuenta que había roto la promesa con su novio, se suponía que ella iba a estar ahí, esperándolo para bailar con él en la fogata, pero no podía irse y dejar a Ichigo solo. Estaba segura que cuando se lo explicara él entendiera, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir triste y desilusionada, había estado esperando por muchas semanas ese día para que terminara de esa forma. A pesar de sentirse sumamente egoísta con el chico que tenía adelante comenzó a llorar silenciosamente mientras se tapaba la cara.

-Rukia-

Esa voz, era de él, estaba segura. Rukia levanto la mirada buscando a alguien que estuviera a su lado o detrás suyo pero no encontró a nadie.

-Rukia-

Ahí estaba nuevamente. Esta vez miro al chico que yacía inconsciente delante de ella y lo encontró todavía dormido.

-Rukia- vio como sus labios se movían, pronunciando su nombre.

-Imposible- murmuro para sí misma mientras miraba perpleja al chico. No, no era posible que Ichigo fuera….

-Rukia- dijo esta vez mientras abría un poco los ojos y la miraba directamente a los de ella.

Reconocería esos ojos color miel en cualquier lugar que estuviera, en cualquier momento. No había duda alguna, Kurosaki Ichigo era la persona que ella tanto amaba y había estado junto a ella siempre, protegiéndola y cuidándola.

**CALMA...RESPIREN LENTAMENTE Y MANTENGAN LA CALMA...**

**ALGUNAS QUERRÁN MATARME...LOSE...PERO LO TENIA PLANEADO DESDE QUE EL Inicio..NO SE PREOCUPEN LAS COSAS SE PONDRAN INTERESANTES E ICHIGO NO TENDRA NINGUNA ESTUPIDA PERDIDA DE MEMORIA TIPICA DE NOVELA XD**

**PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS! SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI =**

**Y TAMBIEN PORFAVOR LEAN EL OTRO FIC QUE COMENCE... PROMESA DE AMOR, ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO... BAJO A LLUVIA**

**QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI **


	9. Bajo la Lluvia

**HOLA A TODAS! PRIMERO QUE TODO...**

**LO SIENTO MUCHO... SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, PEOR PARA QUE ME ENTIENDAN UN POQUITO LES CONTARE QUE ESTUDIO MEDICINA Y ESTOY ROTANDO EN CIRUGÍA POR LO CUAL ESTOY SUPER OCUPADA Y CANSADA... PERO ESCRIBO CUANDO TENGO TIEMPITO... **

**ESTE CAPITULO, LO TENIA PENSADO DESDE QUE COMENCÉ A ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA, SEGURO SE DARÁN CUENTA POR LOS PEQUEÑOS RECUERDOS QUE HE ESCRITO EN CAPITULOS ANTERIORES.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO Y TENGA PAÑUELITOS LISTOS PARA CUANDO LO LEAN**

**PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS! SON SUPER IMPORTANTES PARA MI Y ME AYUDAN A MEJORAR COMO ESCRITORIA...GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA =D**

**PD: CUANDO LLEGUEN A CIERTA PARTE DEL FLASHBACK LES PUSE EL NOMBRE DE UNA CANCIÓN ESCUCHENLA MIENTRAS LEEN ESE PEDAZO, ES IMPORTANTE Y ADEMAS SEGURO LA RECONCEN**

**QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**

**Capitulo 9 – Bajo la Lluvia**

-Imposible- murmuro para sí misma mientras miraba perpleja al chico. No, no era posible que Ichigo fuera….

-Rukia- dijo esta vez mientras abría un poco los ojos y la miraba directamente a los de ella.

Aquel contacto duro tan solo un segundo, un breve instante en el cual esos ojos color miel se posaron sobre los de ella. Tras cerrarlos nuevamente, el chico volvió a caer en un profundo sueño.

No había reacción alguna. Rukia miraba con los ojos muy abiertos el rostro de Ichigo, pasaron varios minutos sin que moviera un solo musculo, parecía casi como si hubiera dejado de respirar. Lentamente comenzó a levantar su mano derecha en dirección al rostro del chico y se inclinó sobre él.

Su mano temblaba de forma casi imperceptible mientras se acortaba más el espacio que la separa del rostro de él. Cuando finalmente percibió su piel con el tacto de sus dedos comenzó a repasar suavemente la frente del chico, luego bajo por su pómulo hasta la mandíbula. Hizo el recorrido varias veces mientras recordaba y memorizaba al tiempo cada milímetro de su rostro. Su sentido del tacto no mentía, recordaba el día que lo había tocado en medio de la oscuridad de la montaña. Ahora podía complementar sus recuerdos con la vista, al devorar cada detalle que observaba para guardarlo en algún lugar de su memoria, un lugar donde ese recuerdo estaría para el resto de su vida.

Se movió hacia la delicada y fina piel de los parpados, los cuales toco sutilmente mientras anhelaba poder ver el hermoso color miel que se escondía debajo de ellos. Para el final guardo los labios, con suavidad poso sus dedos sobre ellos y repaso su forma dos veces mientras los miraba fijamente recordando cuando los beso, con la mayor sensación de necesidad que había sentido jamás en su vida, el recuerdo de aquel momento comenzó a despertar en ella llevándola a inclinarse de forma inconsciente sobre él.

Sus rostros estaban cerca, tanto que podía sentir la leve respiración del chico, poso las manos a un lado del brazo en busca de apoyo y aspiro el aroma que desprendía despertando sus recuerdos de aquella noche. Con eso sus cinco sentidos terminaron por convencerse del todo y el mensaje quedo grabado en su cerebro, Kurosaki Ichigo era la persona a la que ella tanto amaba.

Finalmente apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho, cerró los ojos y se concentró en el sonido de su corazón. Un sonido limpio, claro y lo único que podía escuchar en todo el mundo, no existía nada más aparte del golpeteo que producida su latir. El tiempo pierde significado en momentos de inmensa felicidad por lo que pudieron haber sido segundos u horas, en realidad nada aparte de ellos dos en ese momento importaba ya.

-Señorita, disculpe- dijo la enfermera en la puerta de la habitación mientras se aclaraba la garganta

Aquella frase fue como una bofetada que la sacaba de su estado de plenitud, interrumpió la sincronización que tenía con el latir del corazón que había estado escuchando.

-Sí, dígame ¿Qué sucede?-

-El medico tuvo una emergencia así que tal vez tarde un poco en venir-

-Entiendo-

-Y… también la familia del joven está aquí. No podemos permitir tantos visitantes así que tendrá que salir usted-

-¿Ellos están aquí?-

-Si, en la recepción esperando que usted salga para entrar ellos-

-Bien, saldré en un momento-

La enfermera le dio una dulce mirada mientras su miraba iba de ella a Ichigo pareciendo entender que deseaba estar a solas con él para despedirse.

-Se los diré- se fue dejando la puerta cerrada

Rukia miro su celular y vio un gran número de llamadas perdidas, Renji y Tatsuki la habían llamado como locos pero no se había dado cuenta, seguramente era para avisarle que la familia de Ichigo estaba en camino.

A pesar de que no deseaba irse se levantó de silla, sabía que tenía que irse y pensaba en que tenía que comenzar a moverse en dirección a la puerta pero sus piernas no le respondían, parecía que una enorme fuerza magnética la atara al chico.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Porque estas con mi hermano?-

Al voltear la vista hacia la entrada del cuarto, Rukia se encontró una niña de alrededor 13 años de edad, de cabello negro que la miraba muy seria.

-Me llamo Rukia, soy una compañera del colegio de Ichigo. ¿Eres su hermana?-

-Si me llamo Karin- dijo dando un paso hacia adelante mientras continuaba mirándola fijamente - ¿Quién te regalo ese collar?- pregunto repentinamente

-Alguien… mi novio-

-Ya veo, es realmente lindo-

-Gracias. ¿Y el resto de tu familia?-

-Están esperando que salgas para poder entrar-

-Ahhh cierto, lo siento mucho- inmediatamente comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-Espera, gracias por cuidar de mi hermano- dijo mientras le sonreía por primera vez- Cuando despierte le diré que estuviste aquí. ¿Por qué no me das tu número de celular?-

-¿Mi numero?-

-Sí, me gustaría poder estar en contacto contigo para decirte como esta- saco rápidamente su celular para apuntar el numero- Además- dijo en un tono más bajo mientras miraba su hermano- Tal vez podrías ir a visitarlo a nuestra casa, seguro se sorprenderá mucho-

Rukia tuvo el presentimiento de que Karin sabia acerca de su relación con su hermano, sería mejor que no se diera cuenta que ella ya sabía la verdad.

Al salir de la habitación Rukia se encontró en la recepción con un hombre y una niña que la miraban con ansiedad y se acercaron a ella rápidamente.

-¿Cómo está mi hermano?-

-Bien… Aún no ha despertado pero está estable-

-Gracias, disculpa las molestias que te haya causado el tonto de mi hijo-

-De hecho el me salvo de que la matera me golpeara, he sido yo la culpable de esto-

-No te preocupes, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Kuchiki Rukia-

-Rukia-chan, que lindo nombre me alegro que una chica tan linda sea amiga de mi estúpido hijo, ¿O acaso su novia?-

-¿Ahhh?- el rostro de la ojivioleta se puso rojo de repente, no sabía que responder ante aquella pregunta

-¡Papá! No digas esas cosas, Onii-chan no tiene ninguna novia. Lo siento mucho, gracias por cuidar de mi hermano. Vámonos- dijo la pequeña de cabello castaño claro mientras arrastraba su papa hacia la habitación

-Adiós, Rukia-chan- grito el padre de Ichigo mientras se alejaba de ella.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche cuando salió del hospital, durante la mitad del camino estuvo hablando con su hermano Byakuga, que estaba muy preocupado porque aún no llegaba a casa y con Renji y Tatsuki que preguntaban por Ichigo. Después de haber terminado de informar a todos, llego a un parque de la ciudad que se encontraba desolado y se sentó en uno de los columpios, sintió que si no lo hacía rápido sus piernas iban a ceder y caería en cualquier momento al suelo. El descubrimiento comenzaba a ejercer efecto en ella, inicialmente la sorpresa que había sentido había sido sobrepasada por el fuerte impulso que sentía por tocar y sentir a Ichigo, pero ahora que estaba sentada sola en ese sitio podía pensar con cabeza más fría.

Había sido realmente increíble, casi imposible para ella el hallazgo de la persona que respondía a la identidad que había buscado hace ya un buen tiempo. Apenas ahora caía en cuenta de lo realmente despistada que había sido para no darse cuenta. ¿Cómo debió haberse sentido él estando tan cerca de ella sin poder decirle nada? Sentado justo detrás de ella, a unos centímetros de distancia, teniendo que callarse en su presencia y evitando mirarla. Si hubiera estado en su lugar estaba segura de no haber logrado tanto autocontrol, seguramente su voluntad se hubiera roto en el primer momento. Los celos de Keiko, ahora tenían sentido y sus palabras que buscaban revelarle la verdad. La presencia de Ichigo en todas las situaciones que necesitaba ayuda, estando siempre ahí para salvarla. Su silencio y distancia hacia ella. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Lo que la llevaba pensar ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de circunstancias podían llevarlo a hacer todo eso? ¿A mantener en secreto todo? No parecía la clase de chico que hacia todo aquello por pura diversión, rememorando los momentos que lo había visto desde el cambio de salón recordaba que se mantenía callado, distante, contenido, como si deseara hacer algo desesperadamente pero tuviera un gran impedimento. Entonces lo recordó, el dolor indescriptible que le había transmitido cuando le conto lo acontecido con su madre, una muerte triste y sin sentido. Claro, miedo de perderla, de ponerla en peligro, después de algo como eso cualquiera se enfrentaría a un temor como ese.

-You´ll never walk alone, anata to iku (Nunca caminaras solo, iré contigo)- las palabras salieron de su boca casi de forma automática.

-Donna Tsumi mo, Seotte ageru (No importan tus pecados, los compartiré contigo)- quería decirle que no había hecho nada malo y aun en caso de eso, ella permanecería a su lado para siempre.

-I will stay with you. Anata no te de, dakishimete yo, Omoikkiri (Me quedare contigo. Con tus manos abrázame. Con todo tu corazón)-

Y ahí lo tenía, el inicio de un mensaje que deseaba lograr transmitirle en forma de una hermosa melodía. Rukia se paró del columpio y comenzó a caminar rápidamente a su casa con las notas y la letra comenzando a tomar forma en su cabeza.

* * *

-Rukia…-

-Hola Nii-sama, disculpa no voy a comer estoy muy cansada- dijo mientras pasaba velozmente al lado de su hermano y corría hacia las escaleras

-¿Pero qué sucede con ella?- Byakuga se quedó parado en la sala de la casa totalmente desconcertado.

Al entrar a su cuarto Rukia se cambió en tiempo record y se sentó en su escritorio con una hoja en blanco donde comenzó a plasmar las frases que su corazón había estado dictándole, a medida que escribía la canción empezó a tener forma, un mensaje claro que llegaría al alma de cualquiera que la escuchara. Lo único que necesitaba era el piano de la escuela, sentarse ahí por varias sesiones para lograr componer la música que podría lograr acompañar sus palabras.

Entonces escucho su celular sonar, seguramente seria alguno de sus amigos. Pero en lugar de eso en el nombre del contacto aparecía una serie de signos de interrogación, que ya no deberían estar ahí. Pero exactamente, ¿Qué debía decirle?

-Hola, respecto a hoy… yo-

-No te preocupes, se lo que sucedió, ¿Cómo esta Ichigo?-

-Ehhh, pues él está bien aunque cuando me fui aun no había despertado – Así que no recordaba el momento en el que se había despertado y la había mirado a los ojos, ¿O acaso estaba probando si ella se había dado cuenta?

-Ya veo, lo llamare más tarde-

Rukia se rio al otro lado de la línea

-¿Qué porque te ríes?- pregunto con voz ansiosa

-No, por nada. No te preocupes es solo que recordé algo gracioso-

-Me alegra que no estés triste, debido a que no pudimos bailar en la fogata…-

-Lo siento-

-Ya te dije, no te preocupes por eso. El próximo año te prometo que lo haremos-

-¿Y cuándo nos vamos a ver?-

-Bueno ahora mismo…yo…no puedo…Pero pronto-

-¿Exactamente?-

-No lose, dame algo de tiempo si-

-Entiendo-

-¿En serio?- pregunto sorprendido

-Sí, de hecho me parece perfecto que esperemos un tiempo antes de vernos. Halloween me parece una buena fecha- dijo Rukia mientras sonreía, un plan divertido comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza, era un día de grandes ideas para ella.

-¿Todo eso? Es casi un mes-

-Por favor….-

-Está bien, si es lo que quieres…- su voz se escuchaba con mucha duda, lo cual hizo que Rukia se riera de nuevo- Deberías decirme que es tan gracioso, me intriga bastante-

-No es nada, no te preocupes. Bueno voy a colgar, debes estar realmente agotado-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Ha sido un día realmente largo, descansa, adiós-

Rukia colgó y estallo en una gran risotada de imaginar la cara de desconcierto de Ichigo ante su petición y su forma de despedirse. Ahora ella iba a "jugar" con él, sabía que sería difícil resistirse a tocarlo teniéndolo tan cerca pero valdría la pena si lograba divertirse a costa de él, y sabía cuál sería una buena forma. Busco el número de Orihime y lo marco.

-Rukia-chan, ¿Cómo estás? Tatsuki me conto sobre Ichigo-

-Sí, se encuentra bien-

-Siento mucho que no hayas podido reunirte en la fogata con…-

-No te preocupes por eso, ya hable con él. De hecho necesito tu ayuda con algo-

-Dime, te ayudare con lo que sea-

-¿Recuerdas la canción Shoujo S de Scandal?-

-Claro, la cantábamos todo el tiempo-

-Exacto. ¿Qué te parece si la bailamos y cantamos frente a todos en la escuela?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Conoces a alguien que le gustaría bailar con nosotras?-

-Ehhh si, pero Rukia-chan, ¿Por qué?-

-Me pareció una idea divertida para la premiación del segundo periodo escolar, ya sabes la entrega de menciones de honor, siempre el año encargado debe organizar algo y nos toca a los de segundo-

-Bien, me gusta mucho la idea, hablare con algunas chicas y le diremos a Matsumoto-sensei, seguro ella nos apoya-

-Genial, cuento contigo entonces-

-Está bien, adiós Rukia-chan-

-Perfecto- murmuro para sí misma.

El balance final del día era prácticamente neutro, aunque en realidad Rukia no sabía decir si bueno o malo. Había perdido la oportunidad de bailar con Ichigo pero por otro lado lo había descubierto, todo dependía del modo en que viera las cosas. Tras apagar la luz, se metió en su cama y miro al techo tratando de mantener vivo el recuerdo de sus ojos cuando la miraron en el hospital, sabía que los había visto antes, el día la había rescatado pero tenía la vaga sensación de haberlos visto antes, estaba casi segura de haberlo recordado ese día… en un sueño.

Tras cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a quedarse dormida, el sueño que la perseguía hace dos años comenzó a surgir, los recuerdos comenzaron a tomar forma lentamente…, como burbujas emergiendo a la superficie desde la oscuridad de un pozo sin fondo.

* * *

_**Hace 2 años, Casa de los Kuchiki**_

-Siento que no me queda mucho tiempo-

Hisana estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, se veía delgada, cansada pero no derrotada del todo, mantenía una alegre sonrisa en su rostro que hacía creer a cualquiera que la viera que aun había esperanza.

-No digas eso, con el tratamiento que estas recibiendo te vas a recuperar pronto-

Byakuga respondió automáticamente aquello, justo como lo había hecho los últimos meses desde que les dieron el diagnóstico de la leucemia. Sin embargo esas palabras cada vez sonaban más vacías y falsas, incluso para él.

-No he hablado todavía con Rukia sobre esto, cree que estoy mejorando y me voy a curar- prosiguió haciendo caso omiso de lo que había dicho su esposo.

-Solo tiene 15 años, es más difícil para ella-

-Lose, por eso no le he dicho nada… Pero siento que el tiempo se me acaba, tengo que ser sincera con ella…- el tono de voz era cada vez más bajo y lleno de dolor.

-Hisana…- Byakuga se sentó a su lado y tomo una de sus manos entre las de él, luego la llevo a su boca y le dio un beso en el dorso de esta – No digas eso por favor, tienes que mantener la esperanza, yo sin ti... no puedo… seguir…- las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos y su voz reflejaba desesperación y un dolor indescriptible. Después de varios meses, finalmente se estaba derrumbando. Era imposible mantener por más tiempo su máscara de tranquilidad y serenidad.

Al verlo en ese estado Hisana se acercó más a él y lo abrazo, reconfortándolo y consolándolo, paradójicamente cuando la que iba morir era ella.

-Siento haber dicho eso, tienes razón aún hay esperanza, seguire luchando- dijo con el único fin de lograr calmarlo, aunque sabía bien que moriría pronto.

-Te amo- dijo Byakuga mientras la abrazaba con delicadeza para evitar lastimarla, su cuerpo era muy delgado y débil.

-Yo también, me alegra haber pasado la mitad de mi vida contigo-

-No lo digas como si te estuvieras despidiendo-

-No lo estoy haciendo-

-Pareciera que así fuera-

Hisana puso sus labios sobre los de Byakuga buscando acallarlo, lográndolo con gran éxito. Su aroma, su calor, su esencia la envolvían por completo, pronto perdería todo eso. El pensamiento le produjo un nudo en la garganta y finalmente ella cedió también, dejando caer el mar de lágrimas que había guardado tanto tiempo.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación, ninguno podía decir nada más, ambos sabían lo que pensaba el otro. Permanecieron abrazándose y besándose mientras la vida aún se los permitía, porque tristemente a veces el destino no es muy justo.

* * *

Rukia acaba de llegar de la escuela, se quitó sus zapatos y entro a la sala donde encontró a su hermana sentada en sofá junto a Byakuga mientras miraban una película.

-Hola, estoy en casa-

-Bienvenida- respondieron ambos

-¿Qué están viendo?-

-Mamma mia- respondió Byakuga con auténtica cara de tragedia

-Me gustan las canciones- se defendió Hisana- Son muy buenas, sé que en el fondo te gustan- dijo mirando a su esposo

-Por supuesto, nada mejor que un alegre musical-

-Jajajajaja- la escena le parecía bastante divertida a Rukia, se alegraba de ver a su familia feliz, se sentó al lado de su hermana para ver la película.

-Ya termino, al fin- Byakuga se paró del sofá como si hubiera sido liberado de una gran tortura

-Mamma mia, here i go again. My, my, how can I resist you- Rukia y Hisana cantaban alegremente la melodía.

-Ahora van a estar cantando eso toda la noche-

-Únetenos- dijo Hisana con una gran sonrisa mientras se paraba del sofá y se dirija a él – No eres tan malo cantando-

-Soy un caso perdido, tú más que nadie lo sabes, después de que intentaste enseñarme-

-Jejeje, pues sí. Lo intente- entonces se empino un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla a su esposo, quien luego la tomo del brazo para llevarla a al comedor.

Rukia no podía dejar de sonreí, sentía una enorme sensación de bienestar. La enfermedad de su hermana en ese momento estaba guardada en un pequeño cajón de su corazón bajo llave, ahora todo se bien y parecía casi perfecto. Se levantó del sillón y siguió a su familia hacia el comedor.

Byakuga corrió la silla de la mesa para ayudarla a sentarse pero entonces ocurrió lo inevitable. Hisana estaba blanca como la pared y se desplomo cayendo al piso ante los ojos de su familia.

* * *

_**Hospital de Karakura**_

(Soundscape to ardor- Ost original de BLEACH)

Esta era la parte del sueño que siempre olvidaba, el porque estaba en ese lugar. Pero ahora todo era claro, su hermana se estaba muriendo y ya el tiempo se había agotado, no había nada que hacer.

-Lo sentimos mucho- dijeron los dos médicos tratantes mientras se inclinaban levemente- los dejaremos a solas con ella todo el tiempo que necesiten, lo mejor será que se despidan- y con eso desaparecieron por el pasillo.

Byakuga entro nuevamente a la habitación sin decir una palabra, se limitó a sentarse al lado de la cama de su esposa mientras tomaba su mano y le susurraba algo al oído. Rukia no podía escuchar lo que estaba diciéndole, ni quería hacerlo, era algo demasiado personal entre ellos. No podía procesar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Había sido demasiado abrupto e impactante, pasar de un momento de felicidad a tragedia en cuestión de segundos.

Se sentó en otra de las sillas de la habitación, quedando un poco alejada de su hermana. Cerro los ojos y trato de olvidarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, esperaba volver a abrirlos y encontrarse en casa con su familia, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pero al hacerlo tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad, tal como había sucedido los tres últimos días.

-Iré a comprar algo de comer, regresare en un momento- dijo Byakuga antes de salir de la habitación

-Rukia- dijo débilmente su hermana

-Aquí estoy- se acercó a ella y le tomo la mano

-Siento mucho no poder quedarme más tiempo con ustedes. Sé que te convertirás en una gran mujer-

-Hermana… has sido la mejor de todas… te quiero mucho y siempre lo hare, gracias por todo-

-No abandones la música, continúala, sé que lo mucho que la amas. Atesora y diviértete con tus amigos. Encuentra un hombre que te amé con todo su corazón y se feliz a su lado. Vive sin arrepentirte de nada y recuerda lo mucho que te he querido- tras decir esas palabras Hisana Kuchiki cerro sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos nunca más.

-Hermana….no… por favor…todavía no…- Rukia comenzó a llorar de forma incontrolable

Byakuga apareció al otro lado de la cama y abrazo el cuerpo inerte de Hisana mientras derramaba lagrimas silenciosas.

No podía estar ahí, no podía soportar el dolor, tenía que salir en ese mismo momento o iba a caer destrozada en miles de pedacitos. Salió corriendo de la habitación sin fijarse con quien se atravesaba, empujando a aquellos que se encontraban en su camino para llegar a la salida del hospital.

Afuera estaba lloviendo, fuerte pero no tanto. "Perfecto", pensó en ese momento y dio un paso hacia el exterior, recibiendo las gotas que mojaban su cuerpo. Parada bajo un cielo gris que lloraba junto con ella, continuo dejando salir su dolor mientras cerraba los ojos y rogaba que todo fuera una pesadilla. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo paso ahí hasta que la lluvia que caía sobre ella ceso.

En ese momento una sombrilla la cubrió y ella levanto la vista encontrándose con un chico al que no podía ver bien porque era de noche y había poca luz, pero podía ver sus ojos. Eran de un color miel diferente a cualquier otro que haya visto antes, reflejaba una calidez inimaginable que la envolvió por completo y le hizo olvidar el dolor que se había apoderado de ella y no le permitía respirar, estuvo durante mucho tiempo mirando aquellos ojos hasta que sintió que los brazos del chico la rodeaban y la llevaban hacia él, coloco su cabeza en el pecho del chico del mientras escuchaba el sonido de su corazón, se concentró en ese único sonido, era como si solo aquel ritmo marcara la nueva pauta de su mundo, la forma en la que todo debía girar y funcionar.

Claro, ahora sabia de quien eran esos latidos y esos ojos. Todo comenzaba a encajar perfectamente.

El chico la tomo de uno de sus brazos y la llevo hacia una de las sillas que estaba frente del hospital, bajo un pequeño techo para refugiarse de la lluvia. Ella se dejó guiar como si fuera una muñeca de trapo sin vida y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estabas dentro del hospital?- pregunto con cierta timidez el chico, a quien gracias a la cercanía de una lámpara se le podía ver su cabello color naranja.

-Mi hermana acaba de morir- susurro ella

-Lo siento-

Después de eso permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. Rukia sentía que incluso ahí sentada iba a desmayarse, sin pedir permiso apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico para recibir mayor apoyo. La cercanía y calor del chico la mantenía despierta, atada a este mundo, tras unos minutos mirando la lluvia levanto su mirada en dirección a él y se encontró con que estaba mirándola. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa calidez que había sentido hace poco cuando la cubrió con su sombrilla.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? No me conoces-

-No lo sé, siento que no puedo dejarte así, no me importa no saber quién eres-

-Me llamo Rukia, ahora me conoces-

-Ichigo-

-Gracias por quedarte aquí-

Sin darse cuenta Rukia comenzó a acercarse al chico a medida que hablaba con él, quedando a unos centímetros de distancia. Estaba realmente cerca y podía apreciar con exactitud sus ojos, que la miraban cada vez con más intensidad. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo más rápido y su respiración acelerándose, cuando miraba aquellos ojos lo demás perdía sentido e incluso podía olvidar por un momento cualquier otra cosa.

No se dio cuenta que momento sucedió, estaba mirándolo y al siguiente instante tenía los ojos cerrados mientras presionaba sus labios contra los de él. Pensó que la iba a rechazar y seguramente la empujaría lejos, pero por el contrario la atrajo hacia si mientras le correspondía el beso. Era la primera vez que alguien la besaba, siempre se había preguntando como se sentiría pero su imaginación no le hacía justicia a lo que sentía en ese momento, era la sensación más maravillosa y dulce que había tenido jamás, podría quedarse toda la vida besando aquellos labios.

* * *

Se despertó en una de las camas del hospital con su hermano al lado, quien le explico que un chico la había encontrado desmayada en la calle y la había traído hasta la entrada del hospital donde los médicos la habían atendido. En realidad ella no recordaba a ningún chico, ni que había sucedido para que ella terminara frente al hospital, tenía la sensación que algo muy malo había pasado pero no sabía exactamente qué. Entonces su hermano le dijo:

-Rukia, recuerdas lo que paso antes de que salieras del hospital, ¿Cierto?-

Y ahí termina su sueño, en realidad su recuerdo, que había permanecido guardado en las profundidades de su subconsciente. De ahí conocía a Ichigo, tenía sentido por qué había estado pendiente de ella desde aquel entonces. Se sentía mal, casi como una persona cruel por no haberlo reconocido después. Sin embargo el siempre había estado ahí para ella, incluso si no lo recordaba o no se daba cuenta, siguiéndola, mirándola de lejos, cuidándola y enamorándose de ella poco a poco.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, AUNQUE FUE BASTANTE TRISTE**

**SE QUE QUEDO CORTO EN COMPARACION A LO QUE TIENDO A ESCRIBIR, PERO DEBIA TERMINAR AHI PARA QUE PERDURARA EL SENTIMIENTO QUE TRANSMITE =D**

**PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS! LES AGRADEZCO QUE CONTINUEN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA**

**PORFAVOR LEAN MI OTRA HISTORIA... PROMESA DE AMOR... ESTOY SEGURA QUE LES GUSTARA MUCHO =D**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: SCANDAL**

**QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI**


End file.
